Crushing On You
by Pichuzilla
Summary: Freya's been feeling strange ever since she set her eyes on her twin brother's friend, Souma Kukai. Kukai thinks Freya's just a cool friend to hang out with. Feelings will be realized with a little help from friends and rivals. KukaixOC.
1. Introductions

Author: This is my first time doing a Shugo Chara fic. I was challenged to see if people would hate me for this or not, because the fic is based on the KukaixOC and a bit of AmuxTadase pairings. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I only own Freya, Loki and the plot.

* * *

An ebony-haired girl tapped her foot impatiently, standing outside a pair of massive doors; one of which was slight ajar. The massive courtyard was carpeted heavily with sweetly-scented cherry blossom petals that fell from the trees that were scattered around. Her navy eyes sparked with annoyance; she was not the least bit pleased at the moment to be able to appreciate the beauty of the spring season.

"Come _on_, Loki! Hurry _up_!" her eyes narrowed into a glare. If only looks could kill.

"All right! Coming!"

A series a thumping and crashing could be heard before a male counterpart of the girl came out, bag slung across his chest. The similarity between the boy and girl was astounding - they could have been mistaken for the same person if proper adjustments were made. Besides the difference in gender, the only other difference between the twins was their eye colour.

"Gosh, Freya. Why don't you _ever_ stop nagging at me?" he groused as he closed the door, inserting a key into the keyhole and turned it.

Freya abruptly turned around, her long hair glistening under the sun's rays. She started walking towards the gate at a brisk pace, not caring whether her brother was following or not. "Because you're always late! Don't you think of the other person waiting for you? Punctuality?" her voice got fainter and fainter as the distance between the two increased.

"Hey, wait up, Freya!" he cried, as he started to run after his twin.

* * *

Freya stood by an iron-wrought arch, this time waiting patiently for Loki. A brass plaque, with the words 'Seiyo High' inscribed on it, was soldered onto the one of the concrete columns that stood on either side of the archway. Soon, her twin came, slowly running and panting with exhaustion. "O-kay," Loki said breathlessly, "I am _never_ going to sleep in again,"

Freya lifted an eyebrow. "Oh yes, I hope so. Or _even_ better, how about _never_ going to sleep again?" sarcasm dripped from her words, "Now come on, let's see which classes we're in," She grabbed Loki's hand and dragged him into the sea of high-schoolers that crowded around a bulletin board.

The twins were both sixteen; they were starting their first semester of their second year out of three years in high school at a new school. The twins' parents had not voiced their reasons for transferring them out of their private academy, but they didn't mind that much. Having a business tycoon for a father in the field of technology and a mother whose creativity was worn by famous people walking down runways, enigmatic, spur-on-the-moment decisions were common in the Tsukiko household.

Freya ran her finger down the list, looking for the names 'Tsukiko Freya' and 'Tsukiko Loki'. "Here," Loki said, pointing at their names. The list read, 'Tsukiko Freya, Class 2-A' and 'Tsukiko Loki, Class 2-B'. Both twins looked at each other.

"Looks like we're in different classes, again," Loki commented in a cheerful manner, a grin stretching across his face. "I think we could mess around with some people's minds,"

"Loki, I know some people think we're the same person, but that doesn't work _all_ the time," Freya refuted. Then she muttered, "God, why did you make me have an _idiot_ for a twin?"

"Freya, that's so mean! I'm very intelligent, F-Y-I," Loki put on his sad face; lower lip stuck out and hands dramatically caught on his chest.

Freya snorted. "Yeah right, the grades you got last year were good all right,"

Zephyr, their older brother, had made a comment, saying that he would be able to play a sonata ranging in the D Major to F Major range by just looking at his younger brother's progress card.

_"You could play Beethoven's theme with this!"_

Reminded of the mocking remark that their older brother had made, Loki grimaced. "Okay, I do admit that I sometimes am very dumb, but I got a B once!" he insisted, "I swear this year I'm gonna do loads of studying,"

"You mean loads of soccer and basketball," Freya corrected, her eyes flickering to the clock tower that stood conspicuously in the courtyard, "Anyway, bell's going to ring,"

"Yes, your highness," Loki mumbled, as he followed his younger sister towards the classroom block.

* * *

Freya looked at Loki's classroom. Then, at the floor above it. "Great, I'm a floor above you," Freya commented with a satisfied grin, "Now I'm literally a level above you!"

Loki stuck his tongue out at Freya. "Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "You go get your seat first, come down later, alright?"

Freya nodded and she skipped up the stairs, humming a happy tune.

Loki easily walked into his class, nodding his head at some of the boys. It was easy for the boy to assimilate into new surroundings; his extroverted personality always made sure of it. He spied an empty seat by the windows facing the staircase that Freya had just ascended and plopped his bag down on the floor beside his chosen table.

"Hey,"

Loki turned around and saw a sandy-haired boy, grinning at him with a soccer ball in his hands. He wore his hair spiky and both his ears were pierced.

"What's up?" Loki returned the greeting with the standard, testosterone-filled salutation that teenaged boys usually used.

The boy put the ball down on his table and offered his hand. "Souma Kukai, you?"

Loki took his hand and firmly shook it. "Tsukiko Loki," he replied. Kukai's eyes widened.

"Isn't your name-?"

"Yes, it's after the Norse God, Loki. My parents are big fans of those things, y'know? Mythology and whatnot. At least they didn't name me Percy Jackson. You play soccer?"

Another grin spread across the boy's face as Kukai picked up the ball again. "A lot. I was team captain back in elementary and middle school,"

"Cool," Loki said, impressed, "I play a lot of soccer too, not team captain though. I'm average and I also play basketball,"

Then, Kukai stood up and put an arm around Loki. "I think, we're gonna be great friends,"

* * *

Freya tentatively entered her classroom. The familiar buzz of a classroom was present, and a shock of nervousness electrocuted her as Freya sighed. She saw an empty seat that was perfect in Freya-standards: not too far away from the board so she could hear the teacher's lecture properly; not too close to the front so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable and the angle of sight was just right.

Freya's undiagnosed OCD approved very much.

The person sitting in front of Freya turned around, following the natural human instinct of inquisitiveness; the want to know changes around them. He was a blonde boy with rosy eyes, he hadn't grown out of his childish face yet. It reminded Freya of someone she knew…distinctively, but she definitely knew this person…

"Tadase!"

Tadase was pleasantly surprised to see an old friend. "Tsukiko! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"That's true, not since kindergarten," she agreed, "Which reminds me, have you gotten over your problem of having a personality change whenever someone mentions 'that' word?"

Freya remembered Hotori Tadase with startling clarity; only because he had been such an odd character. His soft appearance made older children want to bully him, and most girls had crushes on him. It also didn't help that he had a near-perfect personality; kind, selfless and cheerful. The kind that Loki usually stayed away from, because Loki didn't like people that were like characters from fairy tales. The first time Freya saw this outward appearance slip was when she had been talking about a prince.

She had been asking Tadase about his opinion on the story they'd read, Cinderella. The moment she mentioned Prince Charming, the sweet little boy morphed into a tyrannic brat, stomping around and telling everyone to bow down before him; to call him a king and not a prince. Freya, being Freya, had run to tell Loki, since, naturally, the twins told each other everything. The curious Loki had experimented for many days after that, purposely letting the word 'prince' slip from his mouth in the presence of Tadase, who would then abruptly turn into an adult's worst nightmare.

Tadase shook his head, his friendly smile faltering into one of regret. "Not yet. I hope to do so,"

"Tadase! You're in my class this year! I saw your name on the list!"

Freya looked up, along with Tadase. A tall, lanky, pink-haired girl approached them; she appeared to be ebullient upon seeing the blonde boy. She was dressed in their standard school uniform for girls; a plaid purple skirt, black blazer and purple tie. The girl had taken it upon herself to add a few embellishments to tweak their uniform, personalizing it in a way that would've made a teacher send her home to change.

"Ah, Hinamori! It's good to see you again too!"

"Who's this?" the girl turned to look at Freya curiously. Her earlier enthusiasm seemed to fade away, and a shell covered up the friendliness.

"This is Tsukiko Freya, my old friend. Tsukiko, this is Hinamori Amu," Tadase stood up to introduce the two, oblivious to the fact that Amu was apathetic to Freya. She - Amu - nodded her head coolly in acknowledgement; expression nonchalant. Freya managed a small, awkward smile. Did Amu not like her?

"I thought we went over this already. You're not supposed to pretend you're cool and mysterious because you. Are. Neither."

Neither of the people present had noticed, but a petite girl with honey-hued brown hair that skirted her waist had shown up beside Amu. Her gold eyes narrowed at her friend disapprovingly. "What have you got to say, faker?"

"Rima! That's not very nice!" Amu exclaimed, her facade crumbling away as her friend saw through her act.

"It's not nice either, when you make someone feel inferior with the way you act around them," Rima berated with a stern tone. She turned to Freya, looking up at her. "Sorry 'bout that. Amu has this inferiority complex with her introverted personality. She may seem sophisticated and cool, but really, she's clumsy, awkward and moronic,"

"Rima!"

Rima tactfully ignored her friend's remonstration as she continued to say her piece. "She's been like this since I've known her - a lost cause at first, but we've begun to see a sliver of hope. I'm Rima, by the way. Mashiro Rima,"

Freya had to look back at Amu, who was now standing in an awkward stance, sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "Sorry 'bout that, Freya. I can call you that, right?"

"Sure you can," a bewildered Freya answered. So she didn't dislike her after all! Freya could identify a bit of herself in the other girl - the both of them had diffident personalities that made it hard to do things.

"So, is Loki here too?" Tadase spoke up, glad that his two friends had broken down the fourth wall.

At the mention of her brother, Freya remembered Loki specifically telling her to see him after she'd picked a seat. "I've got to go see him, if you'll excuse me," Freya answered Tadase's question with that, leaving the classroom.

* * *

Freya took her time as she picked her way down the steps, peering inside the classroom that came into view through the windows. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for her brother. A mesh of her brother's ebony hair entered her line of vision, and when she completely found her brother, seemingly engrossed in a conversation judging from the enthusiastic gestures of his arms, Freya saw a person next to him.

Something seemed to pass through Freya, as the person entered her life.

He had sandy hair and yellowish-green eyes; something about him made him pass off as a mischievous imp. The toothy grin on his face gave you the impression that he had done something he wasn't supposed to, with one corner pulled up higher than the other.

Her stomach twisted around painfully; heart rate increasing for no apparent reason. It was a crush at first sight, but because of her being out of practice, Freya merely passed it off as a sudden exertion taking its toll on her. She pretended to overlook the validity of the reason - not really wanting to know why she was 'suddenly exerted'.

Freya shook her head to clear it of thoughts and tapped the window next to Loki's seat. Loki looked up from the conversation he was previously having with the other boy, a grin lighting up his face when he saw his sister.

"Frey!"

Loki unlocked the window and slid it open, leaning on the window sill as he regarded his sister with his cocky grin. The sandy-haired boy pressed a hand on the side of the window, leaning towards Freya as well, his eyes alight with joviality.

"'Sup? Did you find a good seat? God knows you're horribly anal when it comes to picking out a seat," Loki rolled his eyes heavenward as he remembered a few incidents that involved his sister's preference for a seat before continuing, "This is Souma Kukai,"

"Hey Freya," his voice was pleasantly husky, and Freya felt a shiver go down her back when he said her name, "Loki's been telling me about you for the past few minutes. I must say, you don't look like the way he described you. I half-expected a monster to come down. I suppose there's more than one side to a story, eh?"

Making a mental note to torture Loki later, Freya cracked a shy smile. "A story can be interpreted in many different ways," she agreed with a nod.

"I hear you play a bit of soccer. Let's play together some time! I'd really like to see what a girl can do,"

This time, Freya glared at Loki, who was now looking away, whistling a random tune. "Traitor!" she hissed, "What happened to all that confidentiality rubbish, huh!"

Loki scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, uh…you see, both of us need someone to help us with soccer practice, since the club hasn't started yet…no one to help us…thought it would be a good idea…yep..." Then, he got onto his knees and clasped his hands. "Puh-lease?"

Freya glanced at Kukai, and he caught the look. Lifting an arched eyebrow, he said, "If _that_ doesn't work, I'll get down on my knees too,"

Freya was deciding between actually letting Kukai get down onto his knees in his plea for her to play a game with him and ultimately refusing or to give in to their request. Freya didn't like doing sports - her feminine side dominated her largely and thus, the ebony-haired girl disliked any form of physical activity. Wanting to save herself from the embarrassment - and the stares that Loki was attracting already - Freya shook her head in defeat.

"Yes!" Loki effortlessly leaped onto his feet from his crouch, giving Kukai a high-five, who returned it and started talking about possible times for them to play together.

Freya marveled slightly at what had just happened. As insignificant as it was, she had just gone against her own principles for a person whom she just met. She had a feeling that Kukai was going to be around for a _very_ long time. And she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

Author: Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

Luv,

sakura-pichu16296


	2. Surrealism

Author: Chapter two of my challenge!

Disclaimer: This is FANfiction.

Special thanks to: My beta reader, _MidnightCherryBlossoms_!

* * *

Freya stood under a tree, dressed up in cargo pants and a t-shirt, obviously stolen from the deep recesses from within Loki's closet. Her long hair was tucked up in a red baseball cap and she was holding a soccer ball, which had the words 'Loki's!' scrawled across its circumference.

Loki had taken the liberty to drag his sister home as quickly as he could possibly manage, as he was in a rush to get on with playing soccer with their new friend. Currently, Freya found herself waiting in the community field where most soccer aficionados could be found playing against each other. But right now, it was empty, free for Freya, Loki and Kukai to use as they wished.

"Fer-e-ya!" Loki called out cheerfully, waving at her. His exuberant ebullience irked Freya to a certain degree; a sole eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Loki entered the field with Kukai at his right side, hand raised up in greeting and mouthing the word, 'Yo'.

Freya scowled at them and pulled her cap down a little further. As she walked towards them, the dark-haired girl was thinking of a hundred and one ways to get back at Loki for being a blabbermouth. She threw the ball with the intention of hitting either boy on his head, but Kukai's goalkeeping reflexes foiled her plan.

"No way!" Kukai had a look of incredulity on his face as he properly registered his eyes on Freya's less-than-favourable (According to Freya herself) appearance.

"Excuse me?" was the twins' reaction.

"You both look exactly alike, except your eyes are different! That's so cool!"

Instantly, both siblings glared at Kukai. "No way!"

"I'm different from Loki!" Freya huffed, arms crossed defiantly.

At the same time, Loki as well said, "I do_ not_ look like a _girl!_"

Then the both of them looked away, grumbling. Kukai chuckled as he threw the ball onto the ground and kicked it towards Loki's feet. "Hey, don't be mad," he said, "It's quite…oh never mind,"

"Hey, Freya?"

"Yeah?"

"What club are you joining?"

Freya frowned a little and said, "I'm not sure. Maybe I won't join any. Why does it interest you anyway?"

Loki quirked an eyebrow. "You're asking me why?"

Kukai held up a finger, as if to present a picture of a person with informative knowledge. "It's kind of compulsory in our school,"

"There isn't 'kind of compulsory', there is only 'compulsory'," Loki corrected, before grinning proudly. "Aren't I getting better at this?"

Cue the eye-roll. Freya scuffed the soles of her sneakers, dragging them across the flat, rocky ground.

"Yeah, whatever. Save me the grammar lesson. Anyways, there's this new photography club run by an ex-journalist from the journalism club. Why not join it?" the sandy-haired teen caught the ball that Loki kicked to him, balancing it with his knees.

Freya stole the ball away from him. "And what makes you think I like photography?" she asked, circling the ball around her ankles.

"Loki told me that you've been a hardcore hobby photographer way before it became the 'in' thing to have photography as a hobby," Kukai danced around her, trying to get the ball.

Freya paused, and kicked the ball over to Loki, who caught it between his feet. "Wow, Loke. What happened to brother-sister confidentiality?" she aimed daggers at him with her eyes.

"That does not apply to hobbies," was the boy's answer, as he ran towards the goal post, with the intent to score a free goal.

"But you'll try, right?" Kukai asked, looking at Freya with his hazel-green eyes. Despite the fact that it wasn't a serious conversation, Freya could feel the intensity of his eyes boring into her. The intensity made Freya's cheeks colour slightly, and she looked away.

"Yeah. I'll try."

* * *

Freya stared at the door before her. After much consideration, as well as a bit of grudge, the ebony-haired girl had opted to take her friend's advice and take a look at the photography club.

"Photography club…" Freya muttered to herself, "Why do I even listen to him?"

"What's wrong?"

The beauty of the person standing in the doorway stunned Freya speechless. Her long, lean form exuded athletic grace, and her shoulder-length hair glowed a vibrant red. The mischievous twinkle in her eyes didn't shroud the curious concern the person had for Freya.

"I-I uh…" Freya wasn't one to stutter, but this was an exception.

"You're a freshman, aren't you? I'm Sakurako Aria from Class 3-A,"

Freya shook her head quickly. "No, I'm not a freshman. I'm in the second year, and I just transferred here. My name's Tsukiko Freya,"

Aria moved aside and motioned Freya to enter. "You're joining my club?"

Freya stopped and looked at her. "You're the president of this club?"

Aria giggled humorously. "Lots of people give me that reaction. They seem to think that I'd be in the cheerleading club or something, which makes me feel _so_ insulted," she said, "I just love photography, so I started one and quit the journalism club,"

Freya let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. So…" she said, "What do I need to join this club?" Freya surveyed the room and only saw a few pieces of equipment scattered across a table, accompanied by a messy pile of pictures. There were no signs of activity, save for the occasional sputter of the air-conditioner. "Uh…I'd hate to ask, but why are we the only people here?"

Aria sighed. "Well, because no one seems to take interest in just taking photos. Others just want to fool around, to make themselves look cool. You know, the kind of people who buy an SLR and lug it around, as if to say, "HEY LOOK! IMMA PRO!"," Then she added, "So I made this rule. Those who want to join must take a picture of something and show it to me, and if I approve, you can call yourself a member of the club!"

"So all I have to do is take a picture and show it to you?"

"No editing it too. I want to see the raw beauty before editing it,"

"You've got yourself a deal,"

* * *

Freya flopped down on her bed, holding a camera in her hands, smiling. Freya moved her fingers all over the piece of equipment, savoring the familiar shape of her long-time buddy. It didn't have a name, but Freya was completely obsessed when it came to maintaining it. As sappy as it may seem, Freya loved taking pictures; immortalizing moments that she cherished. So yes, Tsukiko Freya was guilty for being a sentimental sap.

"Loki!" she sang out her twin's name as she crossed the hall towards the room opposite of hers. The mahogany door swung open, and a grumpy Loki poked his head out through the crack of his door.

"What's up?" His grumpiness evidently came from homework, as the evidence of a pencil clamped between his pearly-whites told Freya everything.

Freya held up her camera and snapped a shot. Then she looked at the viewing screen. "Not really good, I think. It's a bit blurry and you're not photogenic, Loki,"

Loki quickly spat out the pencil into his hand and peered over his sister's shoulder. "Hey! I never said you could take my picture!" he cried, "I look horrible! Let me fix my hair!"

Freya's eyes lowered in derision as she sighed, "Sometimes, I think you're my twin sister in a guy's body,"

Loki's room was spacious and very boyish, a large contrast to Freya's. The walls were alternately painted dark blue and black, littered with band posters and framed family pictures. There was a keyboard with a guitar propped against it, both instruments plugged into amplifiers. Where one expected the room to be completely messy with clothes and other unmentionables scattered across the floor, there was a double-doored walk-in closet built into the wall, and Loki's favorite corner of the room had his gaming systems all arranged in order of precedence. The king of the room himself was standing in front of a full-length mirror, fussing about his sable locks.

"Hey big _sister_," Freya mocked. Loki turned around and glared at his sister.

"For your information, sister, I'm a _guy_. You know, complete with the _manly_ assets? I'm just fashion-conscious, that's _all_,"

"Whatever you say," Freya said, rolling her eyes.

"What about you? You wear those princess-y little outfits!" Loki said, pointing an accusing finger at his sister.

"_Mom_ buys them for me and I'm a _girl_. I'm supposed to wear what you call 'princess-y' outfits," Freya countered, "And besides, this is what we ladies call 'Gothic Lolita' not 'princess-y', brother,"

Loki grinned awkwardly. "All right, you win this one," Then he ruffled his hair again, "I think I look better with messy hair," Then he combed it back again, "Or maybe combed back…"

"Yes, yes. Mafia-boss look does it for you," Freya rolled her eyes yet again, and something caught her eye. She saw a small pile of envelopes on the shelf that held a vast collection of comics and gamer's magazines. "Loki," Freya said, randomly snapping a photo of the pile, "What are those?"

Loki paused in fixing his hair and looked over his shoulder. "Those? Dunno, I found them in my sports locker when I was putting my stuff back," he said, shrugging, "Open one for me, will you?"

Freya put down her camera and took an envelope and opened it. She read the letter and a corner of her mouth twitched. Then she burst out laughing.

The sudden outburst greatly worried Loki, and he threw the brush onto the shelf, looking over Freya's shoulder to peer at the letter. Freya tried to contain her mirth with muffled giggles, as she watched a look of embarrassment register itself onto Loki's face.

The letter read:

_Dear Loki,_

_Your eyes remind me of the ice in my lemonade when I drink it on the hot summer days. Your lustrous black hair makes me remember of the times when I gaze into the fireplace, looking at black coals, during cold, bitter winter nights. Your wonderful smile simply melts my heart, and makes me have butterflies in my stomach. Your handsome profile makes me squeal and blush. I'm in love with you, Loki._

_Love,_

_Your Admirer_

"Don't laugh. This is too embarrassing," Loki crumpled up the paper into a ball, sent it sailing over the air and into the wastepaper basket across the room. "Do something about the others, will you?"

Freya shook her head. "Oh, no, I need it for something, or more specifically, show it to Kukai!" Then she picked up the rest of the letters and her camera.

"Freya!"

* * *

Freya grinned gleefully, looking horribly pleased with herself. She placed the envelopes on her table and flipped her MacBook open, keying in her email address and password, signing into MSN Messenger.

_Lolita-Freya has just signed in._

_Footballz has just signed in._

Another Cheshire smile grew on the girl's face as she sent an instant message to her friend.

_Lolita-Freya: Hey!_

_Footballz: Wassup?_

_Lolita-Freya: Guess what?_

_Footballz: Uh…Loki shaved his hair? There's an alien invasion? :P I dunno_

_Lolita-Freya: No and no, you do know Loki got a pile of letters, right?_

_Footballz: Er…now that you mention it, I do remember something like that from the locker rooms..._

_Lolita-Freya: Well, some girl koffwrotealoveletterkoff_

_Footballz: LOL! What did she write?_

_Lolita-Freya: Something about his eyes being ice, his hair being coal and his smile and 'splendor'. I stole the whole thing. Wanna see some?_

_Footballz: Heck yeah…when and where can we meet?_

_Lolita-Freya: Why not now? It's just passing on stuff to you, right? The park?_

_Footballz: Alright, see ya in a few!_

_Lolita-Freya: Alright!_

_Footballz has just signed out._

_Lolita-Freya has just signed out._

_

* * *

_

Freya panted slightly as she reached the park. She had walked and ran all the way from her house to the park. The girl wasn't much of an athlete, but she tried. At times. Freya sat on a bench, waiting for Kukai. Minutes later, Kukai came, with his usual grin and mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey Freya! Been waiting long?" Kukai asked, raising his hand in greeting like he always did. Freya shook her head, standing up.

"Nah, I just came a few minutes ago. More importantly…" Freya smirked and pulled out the envelopes from her bag, "These are what we're here for,"

"You make it sound like some sort of black market exchange," Kukai joked as the both of them walked towards the centre of the park.

Kukai sat on top of a tree stump, legs crossed in an indian-style while Freya sat on the edge of a mini dock by a lake in the park, swinging her legs as the toes of her shoes barely skirted the surface of the lake. The jock's eyes ran across the sheets of paper in his hands, given to him by Freya. "Sappy much?" he chuckled as he folded it up neatly and slipped it back inside the envelope from which it came.

Freya grinned as she pushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. "I've never seen anything like that in real life," she agreed as she took the envelope back from her friend.

Kukai smirked and said, "Your brother is good, I tell you, good! I mean like, he got these letters only on his first day of school!"

"I agree!" Freya said, raising a hand, "But, don't you have some?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I see lots of girls screaming for you every time you walk past a group of them," Freya explained factually, "Totally a scene out from a shoujo manga,"

"Oh…well, actually I _do _have some, but I just leave those alone. Plus, I carry some spare buttons just in case,"

Freya looked at him quizzically. "Just in case for what?"

Kukai chuckled. "Well, this might sound weird but if I sold a button to the fangirl club, I'd be rich, I tell you, rich! But since I'm such a nice guy, I give my buttons away for free. For some reason, it's kinda like a badge of honor for them,"

"O-kay…" Freya said, "Weird!"

Kukai nodded. "Weird, but effective. I just give them the buttons and, well, they leave me in peace,"

The leaves rustled above from the trees overhead as a gentle breeze swayed them. A dragonfly skidded gracefully in a solitary dance across the lake, landing on a lily pad. Freya loved picturesque places, and the lake in the park was one of her favorite places. Kukai tilted his head upwards and a strange and somewhat unnaturally gentle smile spread across his face.

"Y'know, I like this place during this time of the day and year," he commented, eyes closed, "It gives you this sense of calm that's hard to obtain in the city's busy streets,"

Freya watched him, awed by the sudden change in Kukai's character. The scene seemed so… _surreal_. It piqued the dark-haired girl's interest, and her fingers itched uncontrollably as she reached for her camera.

The dying sunlight that filtered through the trees in beams lit up the boy's features with a soft vermillion glow; night creatures started to wake up as the first of the fireflies began their masquerade across the lake, just like the dragonfly earlier. Kukai's form was relaxed, like he didn't have a care in the world. Entranced by the scene, Freya lifted up the camera, looking at him through the lenses and with a push of the button, the moment was captured.

"Well!" The sudden interruption of the quiet peace startled Freya as the camera nearly fell out of her hands. Kukai stood up and leapt off the stump in one fluid motion. "I gotta go now. See you tomorrow!"

Freya stood up, dusting her jeans as she picked up her bag. "All right, see you tomorrow,"

Kukai gave the girl another grin that she was slowly becoming accustomed to, and retreated with a friendly wave of the hand. Freya waved as well, still in a trance. Who knew someone as vibrant and bubbly as Kukai could display such natural beauty? There was just _so many things_ in the world that mystified the teen.

* * *

Freya was lying on her back on her bed, viewing all the snapshots she had taken earlier that day. Then, the picture of Kukai appeared. There it was. The twilight gradient of the sky, the glimmering lights emanated from the fireflies. Kukai with that smile on his face. Freya was startled; caught off-guard by the picture. She shook her head at her foolishness and tapped her head to compose herself.

"_Why do I feel so strange?_"

"_What is this weird feeling?_"

* * *

Author: Once again, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

Luv,

sakura-pichu16296

**Edit: 19th November 2010**


	3. Angels

Author: So far I've gotten positive reviews, which makes me more or less happy… Love you people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. The End.

Special thanks to _MidnightCherryBlossoms_, my lovely beta reader!

* * *

Freya stood in front of a familiar door. Her navy eyes trailed up to the plate that had the words 'Photography Clubroom' inscribed in neatly sized and positioned blocks of letters. Giving the door a hesitant rap, she slid it open. The person she was looking for was there, poring over sheaves of paper at the lone table as her vibrantly-hued hair spilled over her shoulders. "Aria?"

Aria jolted up from her work, eyes lit up in surprise. The dark-haired girl's upperclassman stood up from the flimsy plastic chair, and a sharp sound resonated throughout the room as the legs scraped across the floor. "Freya? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Freya gave Aria a sheepish smile, shrugging apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Never you mind," the friendly senior patted Freya's head affectionately, "It's not often I get visitors. What brings you here to the far-off parts of the school?"

Freya held up a brown envelope, as if to explain her unexpected visit to the clubroom. "Our agreement for me to join this club," was her verbal explanation.

Aria looked interestedly at the envelope in Freya's hands. A somewhat predatory gleam was present in her fiery eyes, and Freya easily categorized it as passion for photography. She knew a bit about the way Aria felt for it. After all, Freya was a photography nut herself. "What are your subjects?"

Freya brightened up at the question. She'd never been asked a question like that before, as her ability to photograph was a self-taught one, along with the ability to edit and develop the pictures she took. Sure, her family asked occasional questions about her pictures, but they weren't as interested in the hobby as the girl was. "Mostly landscapes from the local park, since I went there yesterday. I also took some of my brother, Loki,"

The crimson-haired girl leaned against the edge of the table as she browsed through the pictures slowly, making sure to take in the details of the pictures with her keen eyes. "Looks like this kid's got talent in the modeling business; he's rather photogenic," she commented as she browsed through the candid shots of Loki fussing with his hair, "But he's horribly vain, isn't he?"

"Just like our older brother," Freya nodded in confirmation.

"Older brother, hm? Must be way more attractive than Loki then. I'd like to see him sometime. Get him to model for me. I'd be so freaking sought after if I publicize his photos," Aria cackled as she said this, making Freya laugh nervously at the somewhat menacing ambition that lined the older girl's intangible words.

Aria continued to look through the pictures, and suddenly stopped. "Whoa,"

Freya looked at Aria querulously. "What?"

Aria held up the picture that had commanded her attention, and Freya blinked as she focused her eyes on the photograph. It was the only picture of Kukai that she had taken. It made her reminisce the scenes from yesterday, and her cheeks colored slightly as she remembered the unforgettable atmosphere from the day before. The way the shadows fell in the perfect places; the way the last rays of the sun warmed the area with a soft amber glow… the way Kukai had seemed like an otherworldly being at that time. Magic.

"You've captured something natural! It's one of the best photographs I've seen so far!"

The statement startled the dark-haired junior. "What?"

Aria looked horribly pleased with herself, as if she had accomplished something impossible. "Keep up this quality of work, you hear?" an authoritative tone canvassed her words, "You're now allowed to call yourself my assistant, starting from today onwards!"

Freya donned a confused look as Aria continued to chatter. She shook her head as she decided to accept whatever Aria had just made happen. At least she made it, right?

* * *

Loki looked at the clock tower with an irritated look marring his features. The minute hand was inching close to twelve, and the hour hand had already reached four. "God! Where _is_ Freya?" he complained, lying flat across the bench with his bag sitting on his abdomen.

His companion looked up from his football boots. His fingers stopped in the middle of lacing them up. "Well, I guess our tryouts finished earlier than we thought," Kukai reasoned, "It's not fair to be impatient, y'know,"

"Says he who was practically shouting at people to hurry up with their hat tricks so he could go ahead with his,"

"Touche, Tsukiko, touche,"

"Loki! Kukai!"

Loki's twin was jogging towards them, blazer held in one arm and school bag in the other hand. Freya had a look of excitement as she reached them. "I got in!"

The other twin sat up, slinging his bag across his body. "Good. Now let's go home,"

Freya gave Loki a dirty look as her brother gave her a non-heartfelt reply to her news. "Gee, Loke. Thanks for being there for me,"

Kukai chuckled in his usual easygoing manner. "Now, now. Let's not fight now kids," he joked as he nudged the sulky Loki's arm. "Show a bit more happiness for your sister, won't you?"

Loki sighed. "Well, I would, if she didn't take such a goddamn long time," he muttered darkly, "I'm hungry!"

Freya rolled her eyes. "Once a pig, always a pig," she announced, "I've got a cake in the fridge. I bought it yesterday. You can have it if you want,"

Her words proved to have an immediate effect on Loki. The boy's dark mood vanished, and was replaced with a considerably lighter, and nearing-to-ecstatic, glee. "I love you Frey!" he gushed as he threw his arms around his sister, rubbing his cheek against hers in a feline manner. "You're the awesomest sister in the entire world!"

"Now what would Pandora say?"

"Whatever!" Loki grinned as he grabbed his sister's wrist, "Let's get going! Bye Kukai! Drop by later if you want some cake too!"

Allowing herself to be dragged away by her twin, Freya waved her friend goodbye with a free hand. "See you!"

"Later!" Kukai shouted across the compound as the twins got further away.

* * *

"NOW DIE XEMNAS! REVEL IN MY PURE AWESOME POWER!"

Loki had a black controller in his hand, which was connected to a black console sitting in front of the television. The pictures on the television showed characters that weren't foreign to Freya, as she peeked into her brother's room from a crack in the door. The older twin had jumped onto his usual place on the coffee table which served as his platform whenever he played his video games. Freya sighed, pitying the table for not serving its original purpose, which was to hold things other than Loki.

"That's my plan on playing the PS2 gone. What should I do?" Freya wondered as she picked her way along the hall and down the stairs.

The sun lit up a deserted corridor through the glass panels of the edge of the house, and Freya stopped at the patio. A black piano stood in the middle of the patio, gleaming brightly from the rays of the sun. Freya checked behind her and left the door open. Birds chirped from the garden outside as she went over to the piano and ran her fingers over the delicate ivory keys, sitting down on the stool.

"No one will see…"

* * *

"NO YOU DUMB DUCK! DON'T HEAL GOOFY! HEAL_ ME!"_

"You _do_ realize that Donald can't hear you, right?"

Loki, caught off-guard, slipped and fell off the table, his fall cushioned by the beanbags on the floor. Kukai was standing at his door, out of his school uniform and in his casual clothes. "God! A trespasser! How'd you get in here? Did the dogs not subdue you?"

The sandy-haired jock snickered at his friend's antics and questions. "Y'see, the door was open and the dogs liked me. I happen to fare well with dobermans, I'll have you know," he explained as he helped the dark-haired boy up. "Where's Freya?"

Loki's shoulder's tensed a little, and his icy eyes narrowed slightly. After a few seconds' contemplation, he replied, "I'm not sure, probably somewhere downstairs. She's probably with her cat or something. Look for her yourself, if you want,"

Kukai scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Loki sat on one of the beanbag chairs on the floor. "Are you sure? I'm not_ that_ accustomed to your mansion yet, you know," he said warily, "I had a slightly hard time finding my way to this room,"

Loki snorted. "Bah. Yeah right. This place is not a mansion. It's a perfectly normal house,"

"Whatever," Kukai replied, chuckling, "I'll go look for Freya. Look, don't fall off your table again, and remember: _Donald can't hear you_,"

The jock ducked out of the way as a comic book came hurtling towards him. "Temper, temper!"

* * *

Kukai wandered about the house, feeling completely lost. "I knew I should've asked for a map or something…" he said to himself, opening another random door.

'_I sit and wait; does an angel contemplate my fate?'_

Kukai's ears pricked up as he heard some distinctive singing. He listened closely.

'_And do they know; the places where we go, when we're grey and old?'_

He started walking towards to source of the singing.

'_That salvation lets their wings unfold; So when I'm lying in my bed, Thoughts running through my head, And I feel that love is dead, I'm loving angels instead'_

He finally stopped in front of a slightly open door. He peeked in.

'_And through it all he offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call_

_He won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead'_

Kukai sucked in his breath. "Wow," Freya was sitting in front of a piano, her fingers dancing across the keys. She was singing.

'_When I'm feeling weak_

_And my pain walks down a one way street_

_I look above_

_And I know I'll always be blessed with love_

_And as the feeling grows_

_He breathes flesh to my bones_

_And when love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_And through it all he offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call_

_He won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_And through it all he offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call_

_He won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead'_

Freya slowed down a little on the last few notes, and then she finally stopped. Kukai tapped the door softly and Freya jolted. She turned around and defensively said, "Who is it?"

"It's me?" Kukai stepped onto the patio.

Freya's reaction was predictable. She widened her eyes, her mouth parted with shock and her face turned three shades darker. "Y-you didn't h-hear that, did you?" she stuttered, quickly standing up.

Kukai smiled apologetically and replied, "No, sorry. I heard you,"

Freya dropped down back to the stool again. "Oh God,"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you!" Kukai apologized, "I was looking for you, and well, I found you-,"

There was a loud crash, and Freya had forced Kukai against the wall, holding him by the collar. Kukai's red baseball cap fell off and landed on the ground. "Don't. You. Dare. Mention. This. To. Anyone…"

Kukai gasped and turned white.

"O-okay…I'm sorry!"

Just then, the door creaked open, and Loki stood there, staring at them with a spoon in his mouth and a tub of ice-cream in his arms. Loki choked and pulled the spoon out of his mouth. "F-Freya! What are you doing?"

Freya let go of Kukai and stomped out of the room, not saying a word. Kukai slumped to the ground, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Loki," Kukai said, rubbing his neck, "Who knew Freya could be so aggressive?"

Loki sighed a little and slumped down beside Kukai. "You see, Freya had this bad experience in the past when she played for someone. Really bad, that well, no thanks to me that that person ended up in the hospital,"

"You beat someone up!"

"That guy hurt Freya, you know! I was just being a responsible elder brother!"

Kukai rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I guess maybe that's why she was afraid of someone seeing her play the piano, huh?"

Loki messed up his hair, frustrated. "Argh! It's my fault Freya's not femininely popular with the guys or girls!"

"Maybe someone should help her?" Kukai suggested, "Someone who truly understands a complex girl like her?" He got off and picked up his cap. "Well, my friend, I gotta go now! Catch you tomorrow!"

The door closed, and Loki was left alone with his thoughts. He looked down at the ice-cream. _"Someone who truly understands, huh?"_

_

* * *

_

Author: Sucky much? I wasn't too sure about this chapter. By the way, the song I used was Angels by David Archuleta. I don't remember the original artist. Just the version by David. I just changed the 'she' into 'he', cause it'll be weird for a girl to sing about a girl. Don't sue an innocent David Archuleta fan!

Luv,  
sakura-pichu16296

**Edit: 19th November 2010**


	4. Akashi Rakuto

Author: I'm so happy that the few reviews I've received were so encouraging and nice. Thank you! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara isn't mine. I just own the characters that you don't recognize from the manga and anime. Peace.

* * *

Chinks of sun rays streamed through the closed curtains as Freya lay on her bed in her darkened room. Music softly trickled out from the Bose player on the other side of the room, a soothing voice accompanied by a piano echoing around the room. She softly mimicked David Archuleta's vocals in 'Angels' as she remembered the past events from yesterday.

'_Don't. You. Dare. Mention. This. To. Anyone…'_

'_O-okay…I'm sorry!'_

Freya sighed and picked up the remote lying on the pillow next to her head. She began skipping songs, none so far fitting her mood at the moment. "I am the most idiotic human that has ever lived on this vast planet called Earth," she muttered to herself, "How could I be so stupid? I should just stay at home and use Tumblr for the rest of my life."

She retrieved a hardback book from the nightstand's drawer. She looked at the blank cover, fingers pulling the album open. Her navy eyes filled with indiscernible emotions as she started turning the laminated pages of the picture album. Scenic pictures of places, close-ups of animals, and candid shots of dark-haired people mostly filled the pages of the album.

She turned to the last page. Unlike the others, it wasn't filled with different assortments of pictures. There was only a solitary polaroid. It was a picture of a brunette boy in his early teens, donning a pair of spectacles and Freya, who was also in her early teens and she was smiling cheerfully along with the boy.

Unconsciously, Freya traced her fingers over the picture, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "Rakuto…"

xxxx

Loki sat on a bench in the park. He was out with Kukai for the day. Freya had assured him that she would be fine alone in the house as long as the doors and windows were locked. _"But…" _Loki thought, _"Who would want to break into a house that's heavily guarded with those cameras and guard dogs?"_

"_Then again…"_ Loki watched some little girls playing jump rope for a few seconds before averting his eyes somewhere else. He did _not_ need some random parent accusing him of pedophilia. _"Freya has been quiet since yesterday. I'm worried."_

Kukai walked up to him, holding two bottles of water. He sat heavily on the bench beside his friend and took a long draught of his drink and let out a satisfied sigh. "My thirst is finally quenched!" he announced to the unusually quiet Loki.

Loki nodded stiffly as he twisted the cap of his bottle open and took a sip. Kukai gave his companion a strange look, before smacking his half-empty bottle against Loki's head.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Loki pushed the bottle away from his head, glaring at his friend.

Kukai shrugged. "You seemed to be a million miles away in there."

Loki rubbed his head sulkily. "Well, who wouldn't be, when you're constantly worrying of what will happen to your twin sister who's had some problems in the past and that problem has resurfaced again?"

"Oh? And what problem might that be?"

Loki froze, and fiddled with the bottle in his hands. His eyes shifted around guilty, looking around to avoid Kukai's invasive gaze.

"Well?"

Loki sighed dramatically. "I hate my life sometimes, you know that?"

"I do now, but don't avoid the subject,"

"Fine," Loki said sourly, "If you really must know, I'll tell you even though my life will be at stake by the wrath of Freya's piano-playing hands,"

"Please do so," Kukai urged in mock politeness, knowing that Loki was being melodramatic. He knew Freya well enough to know that she wouldn't do anything physically harmful to her own brother. "I'm sure Freya wouldn't kill her only brother,"

"You're mistaken. We have an older sister in college and an older brother in university."

"I said to not avoid the topic."

"Fine," Loki muttered, as he gave up trying to interest Kukai in other subjects. Clearly, platonic conversation about family was something that wasn't as interesting as a deeply personal conversation about his sister. "Look, when Freya was in middle school, she had this thing for this guy,"

"She had a crush on a guy?" Kukai asked, a little surprised. He couldn't really see the quirky, broody Freya as someone who cared about another person in a romantic light. But then again, that was the way he saw everyone he knew.

"Don't interrupt me," Loki reprimanded, "Anyway, this guy was immensely popular with the girls in our school. But I didn't really like him,"

"Why?"

"I have a natural BS detector and this guy sent my detector beeping like a drunk sailor being censored on television, now stop talking and let me continue!" Loki gave Kukai a hostile glare, and he responded by raising both his hands. "This guy's name was Akashi Rakuto. Freya seriously liked him. She would always stare at him with these really besotted eyes at him and whenever he talked to me, Freya would go all red and silence herself,"

"One day," he continued, "Freya received this letter of confession from an 'Unknown' someone. Thinking it was a prank, Freya trashed the thing and went on like nothing had happened. Then, suddenly, everyday she received one. Then finally it turned out to be that stupid guy she liked,"

Kukai let out a low whistle. "Wow. Sounds too good to be true."

"You're right," Loki's expression turned dark; his ice-blue eyes narrowed. "They started hanging out. I warned her about him, and told her that I didn't think he was as good as he seemed to be. She obviously didn't listen. Then, when Freya played the piano for him, at that time, Akashi told her that her playing sucked and he actually liked someone else. He had a bet with his friends, to make Tsukiko Freya fall for him and finally break her into pieces,"

There was a short time of silence, where Kukai processed what Loki had just told him. No wonder Freya had been so hostile towards him.

"Well," Loki concluded, "Akashi moved away to a foreign country at the end of the year, leaving Freya with mental scars. But before he moved…" Loki snickered sinisterly.

"You beat him up, right?" Kukai chuckled.

Loki nodded like a proud child. "I finally got to do what I wanted to do to him!"

"So what happened to Freya after that?" Kukai asked.

"Well, the girls didn't like Freya before they knew that Akashi supposedly 'liked' Freya. For some reason, she was always disliked by many people. Maybe she rubbed them the wrong way, I don't know. She got picked on, her homework borrowed to others got destroyed," Loki explained, "So finally, we moved to another place and started at a new middle school and Freya encased herself in this cold, hard unemotional shell."

"What? She doesn't seem 'cold' and 'unemotional' to me,"

Loki finished the last of his water and expertly tossed the bottle into the bin situated a few metres away from the bench they were sitting on. "Freya doesn't seem that way to you because…" he paused, hesitating. Was he really in the position to say things that even Freya herself wasn't ready to admit yet?

"Because?" Kukai prompted.

"Because she's trying to fit in," Loki lied. He comforted himself by reasoning that it was partially true, since his sister was definitely making an effort to be more friendly with her new classmates instead of being reserved.

"I see. On a brighter note, wanna play some basketball?"

"Eh. Sure."

xxxx

_A Freya in her early teens ran her fingers gracefully over the keys of the piano. A dark haired boy leaning against the piano smirked as Freya concluded the song, the last few notes delicately fading away._

"_How was it?" Freya smiled. Then a slight frown replaced the smile when the boy said nothing. "Rakuto?"_

_Rakuto started chuckling, but instead of being a light, friendly one, it was dark, and malicious one. "That was the worst thing I have ever heard," he said harshly, "And you're the worst girl I have ever met. I never really liked you. You bore me to tears! You've been a complete waste of my time!"_

"_Rakuto." Freya stared at him with horrified shock, her voice barely audible as shoved her out of the music room, making her collide with the wall outside. _

_"Stop it!" she struggled against his steely grip, tears brimming in her eyes. _

_Freya lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs. There was a sickening 'crack' sound and Freya lay limp on the ground. Many curious passing students started crowding around Freya and Rakuto._

_A younger Loki came out of a classroom to see what all the commotion was about and was horrified to see Freya on the floor. Rakuto was no where to be found. He had probably slipped away after the crowd started to form._

"_Get out of the way!" Loki screamed as he pushed his way through the crowd to his sister. He knelt beside the unconscious Freya, shaking her gently._

"_Freya?" he asked softly, "You okay?"_

_He didn't get an answer and this time, he started shaking her with a little more force. "Freya?" he asked, the panic in his voice rapidly escalating, "Freya! Are you alright?"_

_Once again, he got no reply and the many people around them started whispering._

'_Isn't that Tsukiko?'_

'_Yeah, what's she doing unconscious?'_

'_How unsightly! That lowly Tsukiko girl trying to get attention from Rakuto!'_

'_It's bad enough that she attaches herself to Loki…'_

'_Hmph, she probably wants all the guys in the school to care about her. How disgusting is that!?'_

_Loki clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. The fact that no one cared that Freya was unconscious and was possibly in mortal peril made his blood boil. Instead, everyone had started gossiping about his sister. "Shut up!" he yelled._

_He picked up his sister and ran to the nurse's office. The nurse was horrified to see Loki, who was now overwhelmed with tears carrying an unconscious Freya._

"_Loki! What on earth happened your sister?" she asked._

_Loki, who was unaware of the now fast-streaming tears running down his face answered, "She fell down the stairs. She's not waking up."_

"_Oh my goodness! Bring Freya out to the front while I call the ambulance!"_

xxxx

_Loki sat in the hospital's waiting area, surrounded by busy activity as doctors and nurses walked up and down the hallways surrounding the lobby. His face was plastered with a worried expression. He shifted around nervously in his seat, fingers fiddling as his eyes darted around. _

_A girl in her late teens with jet-black hair wearing a high school uniform came out of the examination room with a doctor. "Thank you doctor," she said, bowing politely as the doctor left._

_She joined Loki and said, "Freya's fine for now…" She hugged Loki comfortingly, "I'm sure she's going to be alright…"_

_Loki hugged his sister back, starting to cry even more._

xxxx

Freya instantly sat up from her bed. The back of her neck and shirt were damp with cold sweat. She pushed the covers off her and checked her clock.

_4:44 PM_

She had been having a nightmare, but now she couldn't remember it. But seeing the time made her nervous - was it a bad omen?

* * *

Author: Too unrealistic for you? Reviews appreciated!

Luv, sakura-pichu16296

**Edited: 26th August 201**


	5. Feelings

Author: HI! I'm happy to say that I've received great reviews! And also, I'm sorry if the last chapter was _too_ dramatic. Maybe this one will be equally dramatic too. I dunno. It _is_ supposed to have the drama genre.

Disclaimer: Don't own this. Never will. Sob sob.

Special thanks to _MidnightCherryBlossoms_, my beta reader!

* * *

Little flower petals danced around Freya and Loki as they walked leisurely to school. Loki held his nose up, enjoying the light fragrance the cherry blossoms were giving out, whereas Freya walked with her head down, apparently deep in thought and worried.

"Freya," Loki said.

"What?"

"Look in front of you,"

Freya looked and stopped just in time from colliding with a lamp post. She laughed nervously. "Uh, thanks, Loki,"

Loki sighed and slapped his forehead. "Look, Freya, if that phone call from yesterday is the thing that's on your mind, I'll be happy to change our line number and beat that guy to bloody pulp for you," he said with exasperation.

Freya resumed her bad habit of walking with her head down again. "No, it's okay. I can handle it. And besides, how could he recognize me after all these years?"

Loki frowned and recounted what had happened after he came back from his outing with Kukai.

xxxx

_The phone rang when Loki opened the door. "Freya! The phone's ringing!" he called upstairs._

_A door upstairs creaked open and soft footsteps sounded as Loki flopped down on a chair with a bottle of water in his hand, exhausted. "Who is it?" he heard his sister say into the phone._

_It was probably their mom or dad, checking on them. He waited for another response from his sister. Strangely, he heard a soft gasp of horror and then something clattering on the ground. "Freya! What's wrong?"_

"_I-it's him!" he heard his sister yelp. Quickly, he ran up the stairs and saw his sister keeping a distance from the phone._

_He picked up the receiver and said, "Hello? Who is this?"_

"_Hello, Loki. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" a deep but strangely familiar voice sounded from the other line._

"Where have I heard it?"_ Loki thought, _"The only person I know who has a deep voice besides dad and Zephyr is Kukai…but this is not him…oh wait, there was a person…"_ He thought for a moment, and then froze._

"_Oh damn, it can't be…" Loki muttered._

"_Hello? Loki? Can't you remember me?" the voice then chuckled, "Well, it's been long, but do you remember me, Akashi Rakuto?"_

_Loki gathered all his strength to talk into the phone again. "Yes, I remember you. What do you want?" he said coldly and menacingly, "__**Another**__ black eye?"_

_Rakuto chuckled and said, "Don't be so threatening, I just called to say 'hi',"_

_Loki frowned and signaled to Freya to listen in the other phone. Quietly, Freya picked up the phone, covered the mouthpiece and listened._

"_I know it's been long since I migrated to England, but I'll be going back to Japan soon," he continued in his pleasant-sounding but icy voice._

_Freya gasped a little and widened her eyes and mouthed a very bad word. Loki winced and answered back, "Oh, yeah, whatever. Welcome back. Just so you know, don't call back again or even try to find us, because you_ _**won't**__,"_

_Then, he slammed the receiver down on its cradle and screamed several colorful words._

xxxx

"Yeah, you sure showed him alright," Freya said bitterly, "Who knew he 'matured' into such a 'wonderful' guy?"

Loki had to smirk a little at his sister's sarcasm. Years ago, if it had been a situation like this, Freya would've screamed for joy. But now Freya resented the fact that the particular person they were talking about was alive and well. It's funny how just one wrong move can change one's opinion of another. Not that, that particular wrong move had been too thrilling.

Loki folded his arms behind his head. "Well, never mind. He'll never know that we moved to Tokyo. Our old town is pretty far from here," he said lightly.

Freya nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah, that's true," she agreed, as her footsteps became lighter.

"Happiness!" both of them said in unison, laughing.

xxxx

"_Or not,"_ Loki thought glumly as he sat underneath a blossoming tree with Kukai and Freya, watching a very posh limo pull up in front of the gates.

"Hey, whose car is that?" Kukai asked, his voice distinctively impressed.

Both twins shrugged in pretense. At the same time, the same thought was going through their minds. _"Oh crap, it's him!"_

The first thing they noticed when students began 'ooh-ing' and 'ahh-ing' while the three of them were chatting gaily about video games and television programs, was the big, fancy 'A' inscribed on each of the doors in gold.

The door of the limo was opened by a uniformed chauffeur and a foot stepped onto the ground. Slowly, or rather, painstakingly in the twins' cases, a body emerged from the bullet-protected limo.

The person who emerged from the limo was greeted with many shrieks from girls. He was a tall person with brunette hair. He was wearing the same school uniform and a pair of black sunglasses. He lowered the glasses a little and scanned the school grounds. Then, he smirked a little.

The twins instantly got up and each took one of Kukai's arms and started dragging their friend inside. Freya's face had gone a little pink.

"Freeze," a deep voice commanded. They stopped dragging Kukai in and faced the boy with identical looks of irritation and indignation on both their faces, their grips still on Kukai's arms.

"What?" they asked rudely.

The boy walked towards them. His footsteps sounded throughout the whole silent school grounds. He stopped in front of them and smiled a little.

"Uh, hey," Kukai said, evidently confused. He winced a little when the twins' grips tightened.

"Hello," the boy said pleasantly, "I haven't met you before, but it looks like you seem to know my two friends here. I'm Akashi Rakuto," He extended his hand towards Kukai, who in turn did not.

"You're that person?" Kukai asked his voice strangely changed from warm and friendly to surprised and shocked.

Rakuto narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "I see you have heard of me…" then he smiled pleasantly at them, "Freya's my ex-girlfriend here,"

"I'm _not_," Freya's words were coated in ice, "You're lying. You even said so the last time we saw each other," She inched closer to Kukai protectively, as if fearing that Rakuto could strike out any minute.

Rakuto laughed lightly and said, "You must be mistaken. How could a beautiful girl like you be not my used to be girlfriend?"

"Since she said so," Loki answered in a threatening manner, "If you will excuse us, we have to go to class now," then he grabbed Freya's arm and dragged her and Kukai in again.

Rakuto simply took off his sunglasses and folded them. He put in his shirt pocket while smiling maliciously. "I _will_ get you back, Tsukiko Freya, whether you like it or not,"

xxxx

Freya slumped in her seat as she sulked. Tadase and Amu were looking at her in concern, while Rima just stood there beside Amu with an uninterested look on her face, reading her gag comic. "What happened?" Tadase asked.

Freya buried her face in her arms and replied in a muffled voice, "I don't wanna talk about it,"

Amu lowered herself at eye level with Freya's desk and poked Freya's arm. "Come on, Freya, tell us what's wrong."

Freya withdrew her head from her arms and scowled. "Fine, my supposed 'ex-boyfriend' has stalked my brother and I to this city and school," she muttered,

Tadase's eyes widened. "You had one?" he and Amu asked, while Rima's head rose a little with interest.

Freya sighed and shook her head. "He's Akashi Rakuto. I used to like him, and he lied to me and said he liked me back. So basically we hung out for a while before he said he lied," she explained. "Plus, he pushed me off the stairs and I broke my arm," she added.

Rima widened her eyes and Amu and Tadase gasped. "Then what happened?"

"Oh, I was sent to the hospital, Loki beat him up and then he moved to England while we moved to Tokyo here," Freya replied, shrugging.

"Oh…" they said quietly, "So he's here now?"

Freya nodded. "Yeah, he called yesterday and then stalked us to this place. Apparently, he's enrolled here… look, that's him," She pointed outside the window. They looked at her direction and saw a dark haired teen surrounded by many girls.

"Wow, he's sort of cute," Amu commented. Tadase scowled a little and Freya noticed this. She smiled a little and laughed to herself. "What's so funny?"

Freya shook her head. "Nothing, it's just that a certain someone in this room is jealous that you said that inhumane bastard is cute," she replied casually, her eyes glinting evilly.

Tadase reddened a little as Amu looked around. "Really?"

"Anyways, class starts in a few minutes,"

xxxx

Freya quickly grabbed her schoolbag and ran to the Photography Clubroom. She slid the door shut and double-locked it, as she pulled the deadbolt into place and turned the lock above the keyhole. Then, she slumped on the floor and sighed in relief.

"What happened to you, Freya? You look like there's an assassin after you," a female voice said. Freya looked up and saw Aria, her club's president, standing there with a querulous look on her face, holding a camera.

Freya stood up and dropped her bag on a desk and sat down on a chair. "Close enough," she muttered.

Aria raised an eyebrow. "So there _is_ a killer after you?"

Freya shook her head. "Not really. You know the transfer student-,"

"Yes, may I help you?" an all too familiar voice asked pleasantly.

Freya gasped. Rakuto came out from the adjoining room, smiling. "May I help you, Freya?"

"What a-are you-?"

"Oh, he's being featured in the school's newspaper. The heir to the Akashi Enterprises. Big stuff. The newspaper club asked us to be in charge of their graphics," Aria explained. "You know him?"

Freya stood up again and grabbed her schoolbag. "Um, Aria, I can't come today so it looks like you have to do everything yourself today. I'll call you!" she said hastily as she took off.

"What?" Aria said, evidently confused.

Rakuto chuckled. "Poor thing. As shy as always,"

xxxx

Freya looked for a place to hide. Then, she remembered that Loki and Kukai had football practice. Both of them had gotten regular places on the team. "I'll go there," Freya decided, "If I'm in trouble, I'll be safe with Loki,"

She headed towards the football field. "Besides, Rakuto will still be with Aria. No problems there. Aria's a big girl,"

"Oi, Freya, what 'cha doin' here for?"

Freya saw Loki and Kukai in their football uniforms, red jerseys in their hands. She sat on the bench quietly. "Nothing,"

"Aren't you supposed to be in the clubroom?" Kukai asked, taking a seat beside Freya.

"Yeah, why aren't you there?" Loki agreed, standing in front of them, his foot on a football ball.

"Stupid. Inhumane. Bastard." Freya replied shortly with a dark glare.

"Ah…" Kukai said in understanding, grinning broadly, "Mr. I'm-your-ex-boyfriend-so-love-me got invited for an interview?"

Freya giggled a little while nodding. Loki grumbled under his breath. "Stupid Akashi," he muttered grumpily.

"So you're taking leave slash skipping club for a while?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, I don't really wanna take his ugly face in pixel form,"

"Ugly?" Loki said, smirking, "Way to go, Freya!"

"Tsukiko! Souma! Get your scrawny asses here on the field!" an older player shouted from the green field, "Stop flirting around!"

Freya flinched from the loudness of the senior's order. "You guys sure are brash," she commented, pulling her skirt neatly over her knees.

"She's my twin sister, goddamn it!" Loki shouted an equally rude reply as he pulled on the red jersey over his team uniform.

"Watch us flourish!" Loki bragged before joining the team. Kukai shrugged and waved shortly before going after Loki.

Freya watched the football team with interest. They had been divided into two groups against each other. Loki and Kukai were in the same group, Freya observed, and all of them were good players. But, although she tried not to, she couldn't help noticing how good Kukai looked in his red jersey.

_"No! I can't!"_ Freya thought wildly, shaking her head, _"It's wrong!" _Her face colored in a pink hue when she saw Kukai stop momentarily and grin at her. She forced an awkward smile at him.

_"Definitely not! We're friends!"_

When the sun began to disappear, the whistle sounded, and all the players on the field halted in their movements. Red and blue intermingled as the football members traded friendly slaps on the back and fist bumps. Loki and Kukai came back to Freya, flushed with heat and exhaustion. "Here," Freya tossed their bottles towards them.

Loki caught the bottle with practiced expertise. "Thanks. The bastard gone yet?"

Freya shrugged. "I don't know. I've been watching you guys the whole time,"

Loki narrowed his eyes and sat down close to his sister. He leaned towards her ear and whispered. "Watching us or Kukai?"

Caught off-guard by the unexpected comment, Freya's cheeks brightened into a crimson shade and her hand grabbed Loki's neck. "Die."

"Gack!" Loki gasped, choking. Kukai watched them, chuckling.

"Freya, I don't think Loki will survive if you continue doing that,"

Freya released her grip on Loki's neck. "It'd be better if he didn't," she muttered, "But you'd better not say that next time," she added threateningly to Loki.

Loki rubbed his neck while Kukai asked, "What did he say?"

Loki started smirking while Freya pretended to hear nothing.

Loki cleared his throat loudly, interrupting the awkward silence. "Let's go, Freya. Mom and dad called this morning to say that they sent us some packages," he said, taking Freya by the hand, "See ya, Kukai,"

"Tomorrow," Kukai replied, nodding.

"Bye," Freya waved with a sheepish smile.

Kukai smiled. "See you tomorrow," he repeated.

Unknown to them, they were being watched as they parted ways. "Hm…so you're the person who's interfering with my plans…" Rakuto commented as he leaned against a window with a gleeful smile on his face, watching Kukai pack up his equipment. "No worries, as Freya will be mine,"

He began chuckling sinisterly.

xxxx

Freya sighed loudly as she dropped several brown papered packages onto her bed. Fresh from a shower, the hygiene-conscious girl felt better now that she was out of her school uniform and in her casual attire. Then, she turned on her laptop and logged on.

_Freya has just signed in._

_Loki has just signed in._

Freya glanced through her relatively small contacts list, only seeing that Loki was signed in. She typed, 'Die Loki' multiple times before pressing 'Enter'. Instantly, Loki had replied back with a crying smiley face. Freya smirked in satisfaction, not caring whether she was being childish or not, and sent back a smiling smiley face.

Suddenly, a message popped up on her screen.

_A.R-10 has added you to his/her contacts list. Accept?_

Freya frowned a little. "A.R-10? Who's that?" she asked herself. She clicked 'accept' and dragged the name to her 'temporary' list. Instantly, an insta-message popped up in her screen.

_A.R-10: You will be mine. :-)_

Freya blinked several times before replying back.

_Freya: Who are you?_

_Your message is unable to be sent._

_A.R-10 appears to be offline._

Freya sighed again in frustration. "Argh! I hate suspense!" she muttered to herself. Another message popped up in her screen.

_Kukai: Wanna go somewhere during the public holiday on the day after tomorrow?_

Freya's eyes widened considerably as her heart rate sped up a little and her stomach felt weird. She began typing back.

_Freya: Sure. :) but why?_

_Kukai: Great, because you seem really tired these days, so I thougt we could go watch a movie or something to relieve your tension. I'm not that oblivious to my surroundings, you know._

_Freya: Oh…smart. ;) Thanks, by the way._

_Kukai: No problem! Loki passed on it, though._

_Freya: He did? :S weird._

_Kukai: You don't mind, do you?_

_Freya: Nah, it's ok. It's just weird that Loki would pass on a chance to see a movie. He hates going to the cinema alone._

_Kukai: He said something about a planned raid on some random online game, I think._

_Freya: Nice to know his internet life comes first before his real-life friends. -.-"_

_Kukai: That's Loki for you! So, I'll let you know the time and place tomorrow at school, yeah?_

_Freya: Sure! See you!_

_Kukai: Later then!_

_Kukai has just signed out._

Freya smiled a little and signed out as well. She shut down her laptop and put it aside, and took out her homework. "Some homework to put my mind at ease…" she thought, taking out her Biology notebook.

She started drawing an outline of the digestive system in her book. Although she decided not to think too much, her mind was filled with a train of thoughts while doing her homework.

"_Why the heck did Rakuto trail us here? So he can rub it in my face that he tricked me? And since when did he get those contacts? Green looks better on someone like Kukai,"_ she thought, _"Speaking of which, why did Kukai want to bring me out?" _She blushed as she thought of Kukai, the appealing sandy-haired and yellowish-green eyed football player.

She looked at a photo frame on her desk. It was a three-sided one, a photo on each side. The one in the middle was a picture of her, Loki and Kukai. It was taken shortly after they had met. Unconsciously, Freya began to smile as she studied Kukai's features in the photograph.

His eyes were a strangely yellowish-green. His sandy hair always seemed to stick up no matter how much he combed it down. His ears were pierced with two silver studs. To Freya, it seemed like something rather normal for a spontaneous jock like him, although she always scolded Loki for even thinking of getting his ears pierced.

He also had a habit to use his lopsided grin whenever he didn't understand anything or to get out of trouble. His most prominent feature, Freya decided, had to be his eyes. They had a strange color, alright, but it sort of mixed well. The dark-haired girl then remembered the picture she had taken when they had been in the park. The picture that seemed like magic to her.

_"I'm glad Kukai's better than Rakuto…"_

* * *

Author: Constructive criticism = Helpful!

Luv, sakura-pichu16296

**Edit: 19th November 2010**


	6. The Date

Author: I love you all! I'll try to add in more Kukai parts. c:

Freya sat in the clubroom across from Aria. Neither of them spoke. Their eyes met in a gaze stiff with tension.

"So, tell me what's up with you and Akashi," Aria finally said, breaking the tense silence, "Since you didn't call me last night."

Freya sighed. "All right, Rakuto thinks he's my ex-boyfriend."

Aria raised her eyebrows, which Freya shook her head in response to. "Which is not true! He is _not _my ex-boyfriend," Freya added hastily before launching into a very long story about her past with Rakuto.

By the time she was finished, Aria was almost speechless. For one, she had watched enough drama on the television to find it difficult to believe that something like what Freya had just told her actually did happen. Her journalism instincts just couldn't accept the fact that ridiculously melodramatic things really did happen in real life.

"Do you hate him?" was the only question Aria could form amongst the disbelief in her mind.

Freya shrugged noncommittally. She really didn't enjoy talking about the person who had almost killed her a few years ago. "I guess you could say that I hate him," she muttered with evident distaste, "It disgusts me that I ever liked him,"

She shuddered a little at her horrible taste in boys back then. If there was only one thing she was allowed to regret in her entire lifetime, she'd definitely choose having a crush on Akashi Rakuto.

"But there's one thing I'm confused about," Aria said.

"What is it?"

"You say that he's the one who ended your friendship, or whatever term you labeled your connection to him with, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why is he going around telling other people that you're his ex-girlfriend?"

Aria's point raised a question. Sure, they had spent some time together. But it never escalated into anything more than that, to Freya's relief, thanks to Rakuto. So why was Rakuto choosing to tell people that he had been in a relationship with Freya when they hadn't been?

xxxx

"I'm thinking that he's using you again!" Loki answered, "What do you think, Kukai?"

Freya had left the club room and met up with her brother and Kukai, hidden away in the confusing school garden maze. She told them about Aria's question, and they were trying to find an answer.

"I have no comment on this," Kukai replied diplomatically, looking up from his phone, "I'm still looking for information on this guy,"

Freya raised her eyebrows. "You're Googling a _guy_?"

"It's not what you think, shortie," Kukai retorted, sniffing pompously before returning his attention to his phone's screen.

She chuckled, and smiled, but deep inside, Freya felt like something was different. What was it? Her thoughts started to form into an escalating spiral staircase, getting more and more complicated as she added more assumptions and ruminations.

"Found it!"

Freya jolted back into reality and peered over Kukai's shoulder with her brother. "Found what?" they asked in unison.

Kukai moved over a little to give them a clearer view of the screen. "There," he indicated, pointing at the screen, "Akashi Rakuto, heir of the Akashi Enterprise... It says here it's a world-famous trading company."

"Yeah, I suppose that's why the journalism club is doing a feature on him," Freya added thoughtfully.

Loki scoffed. "Yeah, like that superfluous limo wasn't proof enough?"

"Well, we know that he's rather wealthy and all," Kukai muttered, "But it doesn't mean that all wealthy people are rich _and_ famous,"

"He's not famous. His father is," Freya corrected.

Kukai turned his attention back to the screen again. "Something, boring, not worth talking about…" Then something caught his eye. "Fan-club?"

Loki snickered and Freya rolled her eyes. Kukai's eyebrows raised as he saw the number of members the fansite had. "Almost over a five thousand…" he commented, "Wow. How _not _surprising,"

Loki answered before Freya could ask. "He's been picking up the Tsukiko-sarcasm from me,"

"I was going to ask that-," Freya said, "-and why you passed on the opportunity for a movie, since you usually prefer to go with me, not alone,"

Loki shrugged. "I just decided to leave you two alone for a day," he said casually, "You know, I somehow feel like a third wheel nowadays," He added with a sly smirk.

Freya's cheeks flushed and Kukai, well, Kukai was still curiously looking through Rakuto's fan-made gallery, not catching the meaning of Loki's words.

"What do you mean 'third wheel'?" Kukai said, "The three of us are like best buds! You know, the three musketeers! Although we've known each other for a couple of weeks…"

Freya stood up abruptly from the garden bench she was sitting on. "I'm going home now," she said, her face a bright vermillion red, "I have lots of homework to do,"

Freya started walking away quickly.

Kukai blinked at her retreating figure, confused. Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah! Freya! Tomorrow, Cineplex! Two in the afternoon!" he called after her, "And no Loki allowed!" He added and Loki scowled at his friend.

Kukai watched Freya nod her head swiftly and disappear through the bushes. "Why's Freya so touchy nowadays?"

Loki fought off a wide grin. "She's just afraid that Mr. Posh-pants will do something bad to her," he said, half-seriously, half-jokingly.

"Well... I won't let anything happen to her, then," Kukai said firmly.

Loki arched his eyebrow. "You sound like you have a thing for her,"

"Hahaha," Kukai said dully, "She's my friend, and I _don't_ have any romantic feelings for her,"

Loki frowned a little. "You'll soon see..." he said in a creepy manner.

"Idiot," Kukai knocked Loki's head.

"Ow! You could get arrested for assaulting me like that!"

xxxx

Freya could feel angry butterflies swarming in her stomach, as she patiently waited for Kukai outside their meeting place. She had spent the whole of last night going over her homework. Writing a thousand plus essay was no mean feat, especially if it was on History.

But among her pile of school-work, she still couldn't get proper sleep and in the end, spent half the night until three in the morning either listening to her iPod or reading a novel. Funny, the novel she read last night was the movie she was going to watch with Kukai today.

Freya's memory train suddenly 'kaboom-ed' itself into oblivion and the angry butterflies in her poor organ went even crazier and threatened to burst out.

The reason for this outrageous reaction was because of a sandy-haired imp-like teen making his way towards her. Freya got envious stares from some watching girls as Kukai greeted her with a, "Wassup Freya! Am I late?"

Freya shook her head, skillfully retaining the 'I-like-you-ain't-that-obvious?' look and smiled casually. "Nope, you're not late," she said, "I was just early, that's all,"

Kukai sighed in relief. "Good, because I nearly forgot about the time when I was practicing my soccer,"

Freya had to giggle at this. "You're really turning into another Loki," she commented, as she and Kukai got in line for tickets.

"Well," Kukai said, grinning as he paid for two tickets, "You're just gonna have to keep me in check then,"

Freya nearly had a full-on blush as Kukai said this, but she fortunately didn't. "I'll just go get some popcorn, alright?"

"Sure," Kukai nodded, "I'll wait for you at the entrance. Be sure to get me a drink, will you? Anything will do,"

Freya went of to the snack bar and got some popcorn and drinks, while chanting a self-made mantra to not do anything stupid on this outing. It _was_ an outing, right?

Freya firmly assured herself that it was strictly a friends' outing and _not_ a date. Period. An inquiring voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Er... miss? Could you please pay now?" the cashier asked politely.

Freya's face grew red as she hastily gave her payment. Great, just after her mantra too. _"Nice one, Freya, nice one…"_ she thought to herself bitterly.

She proceeded to the cinema entrance and saw Kukai waiting there for her. Taking the drink from her, he said, "It's starting soon, let's go find our seats, alright?"

Freya obligingly followed Kukai to their seats, and once locating their places in the dark, Kukai settled himself beside Freya rather comfortably.

Freya kept on chanting her mantra while the previews showed, and the reminder flashed across the screen, reminding the patrons to switch off their cellphones and to keep quiet. Then the real torture started.

As a deer galloped on screen, apparently running away from its unseen captor, Freya thought herself to be doomed. Sitting in a dark place beside your crush was very torturous to the mind and racing heart, after all, especially if you were going to be in the same position for almost two hours.

Freya tried to pay attention to the movie, but with no avail. She shifted her eyes to Kukai momentarily and saw that he was absorbed into the movie. His eyes reflected the images on-screen.

Mentally slapping herself and telling herself to get a grip, Freya diligently blocked out all means of distraction by keeping her eyes on the screen and ignored the fast pace of her heart. The movie was now reaching the part where Bella first sees the Cullens.

_"Freya! Look! Pay attention to Jackson Rathbone slash Jasper Hale!"_ Freya thought to herself, _"We all know he's your favorite character in the book! So look!"_

The actor playing Jasper appeared on the large screen, and Freya kept her eyes on him, kicking out any invading thoughts of Kukai and the ever-wailing 'Kukai-is-near' alarm.

But then, her conscience was being a devil to her. The innocent fact that Kukai was just right beside her started killing Freya's mind, completely taking away her attention from the movie.

One hour later into the movie, Freya finally could pay attention to the movie. It was reaching the climatic part now. She brought up the straw protruding out from the styrofoam cup to her lips and took a sip.

Then at that unfortunate moment when the liquid was half-way into her gullet, her eyes shifted to the row of seats three lines below, and then she suppressed the spitting out of her iced lemon tea and choked on it when she forced herself to swallow it completely instead.

She muffled her coughs, and Kukai noticed his friend coughing and worriedly turned his attention to her. "Are you alright, Freya?" he whispered.

Freya nodded as she gained back her ability of speech. "Does this movie end soon?" she asked in hushed tones.

Kukai checked his watch and replied, "Yeah, why?"

"I'll explain it to you as soon as the movie's done, and then we're going somewhere else without being, uh, detected," she whispered back.

Kukai apparently agreed, because he nodded and went back to watching to movie, but not as attentive as before. He was unsure of Freya's weird actions and it greatly disturbed him until the credits started rolling and both of them got up to leave.

Once they were outside, Kukai turned to her and asked, "What happened back there?"

Freya started laughing nervously. "You know, I sorta saw some person..." she began.

"Ah! Freya! Souma!" a deep voice remarked, "Fancy seeing you here!"

"… whom we all know," Freya finished coldly. She turned to the person, "Hello, Akashi,"

Yes, the person who Freya had seen before was none other than Akashi Rakuto, who suspiciously had been watching the movie as well.

"Akashi!" Kukai had an expression of surprise on his face. He hadn't pegged the boy to be a fan of something like Twilight. Heck, he himself had picked the movie because he had assumed that Freya, being a girl, would love it.

Rakuto just smiled at them. "Freya, it hurts me that you've gone back to calling me by my surname," he said, "Are you both out on a date?"

Any other means of emotions had been driven out of Freya and was replaced with coldness. She didn't blush this time. "Of course not. We're just friends," she muttered.

Kukai shook his head. "We're only friends. What makes you think that we're dating?"

Rakuto shrugged in an elegant manner. "Oh, I don't know. It just gave me the idea when I saw you two together when I first came that you both were dating," he explained.

"Whatever," Freya said, taking hold of Kukai's arm, "Let's go Kukai,"

"Sure," Kukai nodded, following Freya.

Rakuto leaned towards Kukai's ear. "She's mine..." he said, before leaving.

Kukai blinked, confused of what the other teen had just said. He watched Rakuto's back as he moved with the crowd. "She's yours?" he repeated, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Then he felt Freya tug at his arm. "Kukai!"

"Huh? What?" Kukai was brought out of his confusion, "Sorry, Freya. I blanked out there for a moment,"

"What happened?" Freya asked, as they exited the building.

Kukai shrugged. "Oh, nothing really. Just something that came to my mind,"

"Alright...?" Freya said dubiously, "So, where are we going to eat?"

Kukai grinned at Freya. "I think I know just the place,"

xxxx

Freya felt out of place. Kukai had brought her to a fast-food restaurant, which he had enthusiastically called, "The best place on earth where you find the best food you can eat!"

She had grinned nervously when both of them entered the place. Kukai had warmly greeted the owner while the workers behind the counter were staring at Freya.

The owner stopped to look at Freya. "Oh? Kukai, you sly dog!" he said, grinning broadly, taking Kukai's head under his arm and messing his hair, "You've gotten yourself a fine girlfriend here! Very beautiful one too! Why didn't you tell me?"

Both high-schoolers blushed while protesting at the same time. "No! We're not dating! We're just friends!"

The owner gave Kukai a sly smirk. "So, what's your name?" he asked, turning to Freya.

"Ts-Tsukiko Freya! It's nice to meet you sir!"

The owner scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "No need to be so polite, Freya," he said, "Here, both of you have a seat at this table," He gestured to a table near the windows. "I'll come and get your orders as soon as you're ready,"

He left for the staff kitchen, leaving a harassed-looking Kukai and an embarrassed Freya sitting at their table.

"Uh...sorry 'bout that," Kukai apologized, "The old man can be really embarrassing about me on purpose,"

Freya smiled at him. "No, it's okay. He's really nice though. Are you two related?"

Kukai hurriedly crossed his arms into an 'X' sign. "No way! If he was..." he ominously turned to look at the owner, who was taking orders from another set of customers and shivered a little, "...he would make my life miserable by telling everyone the worst stories of my life! I just used to come here everyday when I was a small kid, so I'm like a regular visitor here,"

"Like what kind of embarrassing stories?" Freya asked with bright interest.

"Well, there was this one ti- hey wait a minute!" Kukai narrowed his eyes in a comical manner, "_You _were making me tell you embarrassing stories of myself! That's unfair!"

Freya shrugged and chuckled. "You were the one who voluntarily agreed to tell me!"

Kukai made a face and turned to the owner as he came towards them. "Having fun, you two?" he asked cheerily, "What may I get you?"

"The usual!" Kukai raised a hand with a grin.

"Gotcha, and for the pretty lady?" he turned to Freya.

Freya reddened. "Uh... um... cake?" It sounded more like a question than an order.

"Cake? Sure. Alright, The Kukai Special and cake coming right up! Beverages?"

Kukai asked for Coke and Freya asked for iced tea. As soon as the owner left, Kukai looked at Freya, and asked, "Don't you ever drink anything other than iced tea?"

Freya's dark eyebrows raised a little, as if she had been asked a surprising question. "Huh? Um, I guess you could say that. I used to drink more iced tea than anyone in my family. My elder brother had to hide away everyone's except my share away from me,"

Kukai snickered. "So you _were_ a glutton,"

Freya made a face. "Was not," she mumbled, "And what's a 'Kukai Special'?"

"Oh, it's just a couple of normal stuff you find around here. It's real name is the Set A meal, but the old dude there calls it the 'Kukai Special' just 'cause I mostly always eat it after school when I come here to hang out for a while," Kukai explained.

Freya grinned slyly. "Who's the glutton now, _greedy_?"

"I take offense to that name!"

Their orders came and Kukai enthusiastically stuck a fry into Freya's mouth. "Nice, isn't it?" he prompted.

Freya, on the other hand, couldn't believe what had just happened. Kukai had put a fry in her mouth. Kukai. With his own bare hands. He just fed her. Freya's heart-beat accelerated as she chewed and swallowed it. "Yeah, i-it's really nice," she said a little uneasily.

Her face was already beginning to turn red as she stuck the fork into the cake and took the first bite. Kukai bent his head sideways to get a better look at Freya's face.

"Am I hallucinating, or do you seem like you've either gotten a sunburn or you're turning really red just by eating a part of strawberry cake?" he asked.

Freya nearly spat out her cake as Kukai asked her that question. She shook her head vigorously as she swallowed the cake. "Of course not. You really must be hallucinating, Kukai," she lied, "See? Still the same color as before," She pulled her cheeks for an effect.

Kukai reached over and pulled at her pale-to-red cheeks, grinning. "Hey, you look stretched!"

Freya felt the heat prickling her neck now, and her stomach twisted wildly from the contact. "Of course I do! You're stretching my cheeks!" she pulled away with mock annoyance.

Kukai just chuckled and bit into another fry. Freya sighed in relief. Shaking her head, she quickly stuck another piece of cake into her mouth.

xxxx

"That, was _so_ good," Kukai said in a satisfaction as they left the restaurant together.

"True," Freya agreed nodding, "So where are we headed next?"

Kukai put up his arms and folded them across the back of his head. "Well, I don't have anything I'd like to get, how about you?"

Freya tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hm... Loki's run out of shampoo... the first-aid kit's running low on some stuff…" she noticed her friend looking at her in disbelief, "Yes?"

Kukai's mouth was slightly parted as he stared at Freya. "You serious? You look after Loki? You check on all his needs?"

Freya grinned sheepishly. "Well, someone's got to do it. My parents are in a business trip in Paris. My older brother, Zephyr's at University studying Art, and my older sister, Pandora's in college, and she's going to take her 'A' levels soon and she's going to study the flute. So which leaves me and Loki, still in High School. We look after each other in a way. He does what my dad does and I do what my mum does."

Kukai whistled admiringly. "You're pretty good for taking on the role of Loki's mom while your real mom is away,"

Freya's face was now red. "Thanks, Kukai,"

Kukai grinned as he pocketed his hands in his jeans. "Well, let's go get Loki Junior his daily needs!"

Freya chuckled and they headed for the convenience store. They spent about an hour in there. As they lined up to pay for the goods, Freya noticed Kukai pick up a small bouncy ball and a lollipop. "What's that for?" she asked curiously as the cashier scanned their items.

Kukai gave Freya an enigmatic smile. "Oh, just something for a friend of mine,"

Freya arched her eyebrow in confusion. As they left the store, who should they bump into, but Akashi Rakuto himself? Freya wanted to flip a table or do something equally extreme. Why did they keep on running into the only person in the world that she didn't want to think about, let alone see?

"Freya! Souma!" Rakuto had some papers in his hands, "Doing your shopping, I see. Are you two really not dating? You seem to be doing something only couples do,"

Both Freya and Kukai glared at Rakuto with defiance. "We're not a couple, get it?" Kukai said, "We're just friends, and I'm just helping Freya out with some shopping,"

"Right…" Rakuto nodded slowly; his face had a grin that sent ominous shivers down Freya's spine. "Well, I should go now. I needed to get something. See the both of you at school tomorrow,"

As the two of them started to leave, Rakuto drew his right hand up to capture Freya's chin, making her stop and look at him. "Let go," Freya said icily.

"Hey! If you don't let go-!" Kukai wasn't being friendly any longer. He had an aura of danger as his warning trailed off, his eyes narrowed into incensed slits.

Rakuto smirked as he looked directly at Freya's navy-blue eyes. Freya still had the hard look on her face, and she seemed ready to explode with anger. Rakuto made a small chuckling noise as he finally let Freya go.

"What was that for?" Freya quickly stepped away from him.

Rakuto laughed lightly. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see your eyes, that's all," he said, "I'll see you," He turned around and entered the store.

Kukai looked at Freya. "Are you alright?"

Freya shook her head. "Yes, just a bit freaked out. And I have an urgent need to get home and scrub myself. I need to buy dinner for Loki, too."

Kukai gave a comical sigh. "That and you're still thinking of your brother's well-being. You're going to be a super-mom when you get married,"

Freya flushed at the compliment as the both of them started the walk back to Freya's place. "Er, thanks, I think,"

Kukai grinned as he gave her a thumbs-up. "No problem!"

xxxx

Freya was immensely enjoying the walk back home with Kukai - they were having a very good conversation. They had stopped by at a restaurant earlier to get takeout for Loki, but now they were nearing the gates of the Tsukiko house.

"Thank you, Kukai. Although now we know Loki was exaggerating on the whole 'tailing-Akashi-so-we-can-be-in-peace' thing, and we still bumped into Akashi, I had fun today," Freya said earnestly, "Really."

Kukai scratched his head in embarrassment, unused to such gratefulness. "Oh, no need to thank me so much. It was nothing. I should thank you for saving me from a potentially dangerous day at home," he said, "Oh right, here. I got this for you."

He handed Freya a small photo frame. Freya accepted it and gave him a questioning look. Kukai shrugged. "Well, since you take so many pictures, I guess I should give you something to hold at least one of your masterpieces in,"

"Thanks, it's really nice of you," Freya said softly, her face reddening for the umpteenth time of the day. The frame was simple and understated - black lacquer with a silver border. "It looks really expensive,"

"Nah, it's nothing. I thought I should get you something for the fun of it," Kukai explained with a wide grin.

Freya chuckled. "Really. Thank you,"

Kukai smiled at Freya. "Well, stop saying that. I get it already. I'll see you tomorrow," He turned around and started walking home, and Freya walked after him.

"Wait!"

Kukai abruptly stopped walking and turned around, colliding with Freya. "Ow..." they moaned, rubbing their heads. Realizing the distance between them, both of them blushed and took a step backwards.

"Er, yes?"

"I'll, um, see you too," Freya finished lamely.

Kukai started laughing as he started walking again. "See you too!"

Freya watched Kukai's back as his figure got smaller and smaller in the distance. She smiled softly, clutching the frame.

"Can't wait for another day with you."

xxxx

Author: This took a long time to type because in-between typing I hit an all-time high fever that lasted for two days, making me disabled in bed plus a _sunburn_ from all that high body-temperature. =.=" In any case, I hope you don't mind me using Twilight as the movie, since that's the only movie that came into my mind. Never read the book, movie wasn't that great. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Luv, sakura-pichu16296

Edited: 27th August 201


	7. Blackmail

Author: (Clears throat) Hello all! Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to make Freya's personality better. And I'm so sorry for the delay in putting up this chapter. I've been busy with powerpoint competitions and other crap. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Sooo..."

"Sooo...what?"

Freya had her nose buried in a book titled,_ 'Gone With the Wind' _when Amu and Rima had appeared out of nowhere in front of her. "Amu, I don't get what you mean with the 'so' thing," Freya said, closing the book and putting it in her desk drawer.

Amu grinned at her. "Didn't your brother tell you? I called yesterday to see if you wanted to go out with Rima and I to a comedy movie, but your brother answered and told me you were out with Kukai at the movies," she explained, "Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with Kukai? We know him well. He went to our elementary and middle school too, and we're pretty good friends,"

"She's bursting to add that Kukai is a really popular guy here and wants to know what you were doing out with him," Rima said softly.

"You went out with Souma yesterday?" a new voice asked, joining the conversation. Tadase had a look of interest on his face.

Freya flushed red in embarrassment. "We didn't go on a date. It was just a friends' outing! We just happened to be free, so we sorta agreed on going to the movies together!" she insisted.

All three of her friends gave Freya a sly smile. "Right..." they said in unison, "Whatever you say..."

Freya laughed nervously and sighed in relief as she heard the bell ring. "Well, class is starting. Gotta concentrate, you know, exams are just around the corner," she mumbled as she fumbled with her school bag.

* * *

"So what 'cha doin' for winter break?" Loki asked Freya as he pulled off his tie and proceeded to unbutton his school shirt.

Freya handed Loki his soccer jersey. "Don't ask stupid questions, Loki. We live together," she said, annoyed, "And why do I get stuck collecting your school shirt when you change for soccer? I have my own club activities too, you know,"

Loki pulled the jersey over his head and paused to flash a smile. "When I join the national team, you will gladly help me collect my uniform whenever I change for practice,"

Freya snorted. "Yeah right. Don't count your vain little birdies before they hatch. I'll come here after my club meeting. See you,"

Freya left the boys' changing room for the Photography Clubroom. As she made her way down the hall, she felt the heart rate accelerate as she passed by Kukai. "Uh, hey, Kukai," she said.

Kukai grinned at her. "Wassup, Freya?" he replied, "Done taking Loki's uniform out of the dangerous locker room?"

"Yeah," Freya said, "The last time he left it there, he left the locker open and it dropped on the floor, so you can imagine the state Loki's uniform was in when I attempted to wash it at night,"

Kukai chuckled. "Well, I'll be seeing you. I think both of us are late for our club activities,"

Freya nodded. "Alright. See you later,"

Freya watched Kukai disappear into the changing room before she turned around and continued on her way to the clubroom. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Aria? You here?"

Aria, Freya's reddish-haired senior with her 'don't-mess-with-me' attitude popped out from the preparation room. "Freya! Hey! Just the person I wanted to see!"

"What did I do now?"

"Ha ha ha," Aria said drily, "The magazine club asked me to be in-charge of all the pictures for this year's edition, so..."

"We have to take pictures?" Freya guessed.

"Thank you very much," Aria confirmed, "Your first assignment is to take candid shots of all the club activities that commence after school, of course, minus our own club, since there's only two of us here..."

"Do I start now?"

"Of course! Now go and make me proud!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Freya saluted and put the camera strap around her neck, "I shall be heading off the the nearest clubs first!"

"Wait!" Aria said, "Here's a list. You don't have to finish it all today. Some of the clubs in school hold meetings on certain days, so the list will be a help to you,"

"Alright, I'll check out the Book Club," Freya said, ticking the first club name off the list, "Later!"

* * *

Freya pushed the doors open to the library and went up to the librarian. "Um...excuse me?" she asked politely, "I'm part of the Photography club and I was asked to take candid shots of the Book club here?"

The librarian, a stern woman, looked up from the computer screen. Her eyes rolled up and down, as if she was sizing up Freya. "And you are-?"

Freya smiled nervously. "I'm Tsukiko Freya, from class 1-A,"

The librarian made a 'hm' noise and turned back to the screen. "They're all upstairs, and make sure you be quiet," she said in a monotone voice.

Freya mumbled a 'thank you' and quickly ascended the stairs. When she reached the top, she saw a group of students at a large table, all of them wearing glasses and reading books.

She quietly walked up to the boy at the head of the table. "Um...excuse me?" she said timidly.

A bespectacled teen looked up from reading. "What is it?" he asked a little rudely, "Don't you know that you're not supposed to be here when club meetings are in session?"

"U-uh...sorry," Freya stuttered, "My senior asked me to come here to take some shots of the Book Club for the yearbook,"

The boy's cheeks reddened, embarrassed that he had given Freya a bad impression. "Uh...sorry about that. I forgot about it," he cleared his throat and continued, "I'm Takaru Ryou, the president of the Book Club. You're welcome to take some shots, but please be quiet,"

Freya nodded slowly. "I'll be silent," she said. She turned off the flash in her camera and silently walked up behind one of the members. She snapped a picture. And then some more.

Ryou watched Freya diligently do her job with interest. He hadn't seen her before. The last time he heard, his classmate Aria was the only member of the Photography club. "I thought there was only Aria in the club,"

Freya smiled politely. "I just transferred here. My name's Tsukiko Freya. I'm Aria's junior,"

Ryou's cheeks reddened again. Never was there a girl who spoke to him in a polite manner like Freya did. "Er...nice to meet you, Tsukiko. Which school were you from?"

"A normal middle school here in Tokyo," Freya answered, pulling the camera over her neck. "Say, is that a good book?" She pointed at the book in Ryou's hands. It was _'Jane Eyre'_ by Charlotte Bronte.

"W-what? This?" he stuttered, holding up the book.

"Yeah," Freya nodded, "Is it a good book?"

"For me, it's a good book, but I'm not sure if you'll like it or not,"

Freya winked. "I seem like an unintelligent bimbo, but I'm not. I read quite a lot,"

"Really? What are you reading now?"

"Gone With The Wind,"

This surprised Ryou, as a lot of girls he knew only read teen and modern romance novels. "That's a pretty complex book to be reading," he commented, "You actually understand the plot?"

"Sure. Scarlett's a cool person, and personally, I think she should marry Rhett," Freya nodded, "Do they get married in the end?"

"I'm not going to spoil the ending for you," Ryou said, shaking his head, "Read it yourself,"

"Alright," Freya sighed, "Well, I'll be going now. It was nice to meet you,"

"Er...sure,"

"Later!"

Freya strolled around the soccer field perimeter, snapping away. Without warning, she collided into someone, who caught her by her hand before she fell down.

"I'm so sorry!" Freya apologised hastily as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, not daring to look at the person in front of her.

"It's okay, Freya," a familiar voice assured, "In fact, I feel like the heavens have blessed me to be able to have such an encounter with you,"

Freya's blood ran cold as she recognized the voice. "Akashi..."

"Hello, Freya," Rakuto greeted, smiling delightedly, "What a coincidence to have bumped into you!"

_'I'll bet it was no coincidence...' _Freya thought darkly. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Ah, I was just wondering, since you are rather expert at the piano, would you be so kind as to teach me how to play one?" Rakuto asked smoothly.

"No," Freya refused flatly.

Rakuto chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't say no once you know of what I have to offer for your lessons,"

"Whatever it is, I won't accept it, be it a large sum of money or anything else," Freya retorted, "Besides, you have enough money to hire millions of the best pianists in the world to teach you how to play one measly piano,"

Rakuto smirked, making his handsome face seem all the more dashing in an evil manner, but Freya, who had once went crazy over this, showed no reaction nor emotion.

"I'm not so sure, once you know that I can eradicate your brother and friend's membership from the soccer team permanently," Rakuto said casually, "You wouldn't want that now, do you?"

Freya gripped her camera tightly and gritted her teeth. Rakuto was playing dirty, but it was normal for him to do so. "That's impossible. Loki and Kukai are the stars of the team. You won't be able to do that, not this time,"

"Oh Freya, you amuse me," Rakuto laughed, "I have power to do anything. It's simple. I can hire professional soccer players to attend this school, then there, your brother and friend is good as gone. So you should consider my offer carefully,"

Freya glared at Rakuto. "Fine. I'll teach you the damn piano. You'd better keep your promise though,"

Rakuto smiled again. "Thank you, you're a very kind person. I'll be seeing you in my house this weekend then. It's still same address,"

"Whatever," Freya said coldly as she walked away, swearing under her breath.

Loki found Freya waiting for him outside the locker room. As a twin, Loki could sense that Freya was troubled. "What's wrong, Freya?"

Freya looked up, startled. "Uh, nothing, really. Just thinking of what to cook tonight,"

Loki looked at his sister suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Freya nodded hastily, "By the way, I just checked my PDA. Zephyr sent an email, saying that he and Pandora will be back for the winter holidays,"

Unaware that his sister was changing the subject, Loki's eyes brightened. "Really? What about mom and dad?"

Freya nodded. "Mom also sent me an email saying that she and dad are coming back from Paris. Her fashion show's just about over and dad's business clients are long gone,"

"YES!" Loki punched the air, "The whole family's gonna be together for Christmas!"

Freya sweat-dropped. "We're not even Christians,"

"Well, there's not harm in keeping the Christmas spirit," Loki shrugged, pulling off his shirt.

"YELLOW CARD!!" Freya announced, "You're not allowed to take off your shirt where people can see you!"

"Why?" Loki asked, "It's not like people's eyes are gonna burn when they see me shirtless anyway. Look, even Kukai's got his shirt off," He pointed behind Freya.

Freya's body stiffened and she felt her face go hot, although she had not even seen Kukai yet. She slowly turned her head to see Kukai thirstily gulping water from a bottle, his jersey slung over his shoulder and from there, Freya could see Kukai's set of nicely revealed abs.

This wasn't Freya's first time seeing shirtless guys with muscled abdomens. She had seen them plenty of times, especially with her two brothers, Loki and Zephyr. But seeing Kukai's made Freya feel embarrassed for no reason at all.

Loki observed his twin, who had suddenly gone rigid upon seeing his friend. One part of him said it was a bad thing, but the other part was happy for Freya.

"Hey Loki! Hey Freya!" Kukai greeted, running his hand through his sweat-soaked hair, "It's pretty hot today,"

"I agree," Loki smirked, as Freya continued to be speechless and stood simply staring at Kukai, "Don't you agree as well, Freya?"

Freya blushed hard as she understood what her brother meant. "I guess," she mumbled.

"Yikes! I'm running late!" Kukai exclaimed, glancing at the wall clock, "I promised to meet Hinamori and Hotohori!"

"I didn't know you knew them," Loki commented, "They're your classmates, right Freya?"

"Yeah," Freya nodded, avoiding Kukai's gaze.

"How do you know them?" Loki asked Kukai.

"Childhood friends that I can't forget about. Hinamori in particular, is the most hard to forget," Kukai said, "We've been through some weird times,"

Kukai's words seemed like a sudden impact crashing down upon Freya. "I see...well, I've gotta go now. I'll see you outside, Loki. Bye," Freya mumbled, as sudden tears welled up in her eyes.

"Bye-?" Kukai said, confused, as Freya ran from them.

Loki frowned. His twin was crying, he knew, because for no reason at all, Loki himself felt like crying as well.

* * *

Author: Once again, sorry for the delay!

Luv,  
sakura-pichu16296


	8. A Hug From Kukai

Author: YAY!!! I finally finished the chapter on time!! (Grabs Gaara's hands and spins him round and round) Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Freya,"

Loki studied his twin, hurt glazing his ice-blue orbs. Freya had been extremely silent throughout the entire night before until now. She ignored him, concentrating harder on the music theory book she was writing in on her lap.

"Freya," Loki tried again, poking her arm. "I have tickets to the next D.A. concert. I need someone to go with me,"

Freya stopped writing momentarily before continuing. Loki sighed. "I'm talking to you,"

Freya looked up, her eyes cold and emotionless. "What?"

"I have two things to tell you,"

"Well, tell them now," she muttered impatiently.

"One: You shouldn't be trying to do music theory in the arrival hall. It's disturbing and you can't concentrate, and two: Kukai doesn't have any romantic feelings for Hinamori, alright? They're just old friends," Loki explained, gesturing to the crowd then back to the book sitting on her lap.

The twins were waiting in seats in front of the luggage claim of the arrival hall, anticipating the arrival of their immediate family for the winter break.

"I wasn't sulking over that," Freya mumbled, blushing as she put away her book inside her tote bag.

"Suuuure you weren't," Loki sniffed, "And is there any other good reason why you should be moody?"

A flashback of Rakuto and his chilling smile as he threatened Freya the day before appeared briefly in her mind.

_'I have power to do anything. It's simple. I can hire professional soccer players to attend this school, then there, your brother and friend is good as gone. So you should consider my offer carefully,'_

_'And again, I have been won over by the power of evil,'_ Freya thought sarcastically. She shrugged, her sloping shoulders raised up and down. "Nothing much. Just you know, thinking,"

Loki laughed in relief. "That's good. I thought you weren't gonna talk to me. You could have at least be psyched that mom, dad, Zephyr and Pandora're coming back,"

Freya allowed herself to smile a little. "Stupid idiot," she said affectionately, "Anyways, who's touching down first?"

**_"Flights from Germany, France and Italy will be landing shortly,"_ **the intercom went off.

"'Guess we'll have to put some cash on stake," Loki replied, grinning wolfishly, "Ten or twenty? I have the 'rents,"

Freya sighed mockingly, "Thirty on Zeef,"

"That's a federal crime, sister," Loki gasped, "_Thirty?_"

"Gambling like this is not a federal crime, dear brother," Freya said casually, arranging the metal hairband on her head, "Besides, it is rude to call our parents 'the 'rents',"

Loki shrugged as he took out a pair of dark-blue Ray Bans aviators and pulled them on. "'Best you put on your reading glasses, lady,"

"Don't talk to me like that," Freya scolded lightly, following her brother and pulling on amber-tinted wayfarers, "It's crude,"

A crowd started gathering in front of the luggage claim as other people who were expecting friends and relatives hurried to meet them. The glass doors slid open, and a collective gasp went around the crowd.

"Thirty," Freya grinned, holding out her hand, palm upwards as Loki groaned. He took out his wallet and grudgingly placed three ten dollar notes on her hand, "Please feel free to bet with me any time soon,"

Loki stuck out his tongue at her childishly and turned to watch the person coming out. A young man with dark hair and equally pale skin like the twins came out, holding a portfolio in one of his arm and pulling a luggage bag behind him with his free hand.

Like Loki, he had a pair of Ray Bans aviators perched on the bridge of his nose, only that they were pitch-black. He walked with confidence, tilting his head back slightly, the dark tresses falling back to reveal a single sapphire stud glinting on his earlobe. He stopped in front of the twins, raising his hands - which were adorned with several engraved steel rings - to run them through his dark locks and smiled a melting smile.

"Freya, Loki," a deep tenor resonated from within his throat, "It's good to see you after two years,"

"Hey Zeef," the twins chorused, sounding strangely in harmony with Freya's silvery voice and Loki's husky one.

"Have mom and dad or Pandora come out yet?" Tsukiko Zephyr asked, sitting down beside the twins.

"FREYA!!! LOKI!!!" a sharp soprano rang out in the hall. The three of them flinched, and Zephyr let out an inelegant swear word, as a petite girl ran towards them with surprising speed, lugging the bag behind her with ease. Then, she stopped abruptly as she realized an extra addition to their duo. "Zephyr? What the hell are you doing here?" the vulgar sentence clashed with her sweet voice.

"Pandora, I said I was coming back," Zephyr said calmly.

Tsukiko Pandora had spiky hair which flared upwards, making her look like a pixie with her petite body. She was nineteen, but growth hormones hadn't done anything for her lack of height. She was wearing a pair of wayfarers like her sister, but they were tinted a shocking pink, just like her charcoal hair, which was partly highlighted pink. "Now I can't spend time with them alone," she muttered sadly.

"Nice hair," Freya commented, flicking her own dark curls back.

Pandora smiled again. "Thank you Freya!!" she said excitedly, "I'm sooooo glad to be back!! Germany's not that fun without you guys there!"

Loki raised his eyebrow. "The last time I heard, you said that a couple of your friends got arrested for drinking and driving,"

"That's not exciting or fun," the older girl pouted, "That's plain boring,"

The three others sweat-dropped. Loki's cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out and flipped it open. "Hey, it's a text from Kukai,"

"Kukai?" Zephyr and Pandora echoed. Freya's heart started hammering for no reason, as her cold hands turned sweaty.

"He's asking if he can crash over at our house, 'cause his parents will be gone for a few days," Loki informed, before his expression turned sheepish, "Er...I kinda texted 'yes'?"

Freya's eyes widened, anger mixed with confusion flooded through her veins. She did a few breathing exercises before regaining her composure. Pandora and Zephyr looked at their little sister, concerned.

"What's wrong with that, Freya?" Zephyr asked.

"Do you hate Loki's friend?" Pandora followed.

Freya shook her head. "N-nothing, really. Kukai's kinda like a good friend of mine too," she replied.

"Freya likes Kukai," Loki deadpanned, "But she thinks Kukai likes her classmate,"

Freya glared at Loki from behind her shades, scowling angrily. "Shut. Up."

Loki shrugged. "I couldn't be further from the truth, sis,"

"You'd better bring me to that concert," she threatened, before turning to her older siblings, "Yes, what Loki said is true, sadly,"

Zephyr smirked and Pandora's eyes brightened. "This is why I said Germany was boring!" she gushed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Watch out!!" Zephyr barked, pulling Pandora aside, as a bunch of reporters and journalists rushed past them, joining the crowd in front of the baggage claim.

"That was dangerous," Freya commented, Loki nodding as he agreed with her.

The glass doors slid open once more, and a couple stepped into the flashing lights and boomers and microphones thrust towards them.

The man, clearly in his mid-thirties, and the woman, who looked a few years younger than her partner, had dark, midnight hair and the same pale skin like the Tsukiko children. The woman smiled, dimples appearing on her pale cheeks as she listened to the many questions being thrown at her and her husband.

_'Is it true that you're retiring from the fashion industry?'_

_'Are you going to permanently stay in Japan?'_

_'The new range of laptops, how soon can we expect them?'_

_'The scandal with one of your models who sold a design to a rival company, could you comment on it?'_

"I'm sorry, but we can't answer any of your questions," the woman said politely, pulling her husband with her, "We have a home to get to,"

"Really sorry," the man nodded, apologetically smiling. The horde of media people persistently followed them as they walked towards the children.

"Mom, dad," they greeted politely.

Tsukiko Suzu, their thirty-year-old mother, scooped the twins in for a loving embrace, as Tsukiko Satoshi, the main breadwinner of the family ruffled Pandora's hair and shook hands with his older son, ignoring the pictures being taken by the paparazzi. That was the reason why the children put on sun-shades, in order to protect their identities from the press.

"Are we walking back?" Loki asked, muffled by his mother's arms.

"Of course not," Satoshi shook his head, "I have the BMW waiting out front," He gestured towards the entrance, where a looming, black BMW with tinted windows stood parked.

"Awesome," Zephyr breathed, "Do I get to drive?"

Their father's apologetic expression directed towards the car. "Well...I guess I'll have to get the driver a cab," he said, walking towards the car, hand in his pocket, withdrawing his wallet to take out some money.

"Sweet!" Zephyr mouthed, pounding fists with his brother. Pandora and Freya rolled their eyes.

"Let's hope we don't get into any accidents are casualties with him driving," Pandora muttered to Freya.

"Ditto,"

"So, how was life without us?" Suzu asked the twins, who were sitting at the back with her and her husband. Pandora was sitting up front with their brother, her head turned slightly so that she could be included in their conversation.

"It was fine," Freya answered automatically, thinking of Kukai and Rakuto.

Loki shrugged. "'sokay. I got a couple of PS2 games, but I reaaaaally want a PS3. Pleaseee?"

"Work for it," Satoshi answered, flicking Loki's forehead lightly, "Like your sister,"

Suzu studied her daughter closely. Although she was the youngest, Freya knew how to take charge of a household. She was a composed person who never let anyone else but her direct family get close with her, after what happened with that Akashi boy...

"Freya, I got some clothes for you, and you too, Pandora," Suzu said, winking, "They're bound to look adorable on you,"

Loki sniggered as Freya kicked his shin, and he groaned. "Owwwwww!"

"I got some good laptops for you boys," Satoshi added, patting his briefcase, "They're not out on the market yet, and I want you boys to give them a test run,"

"Cool," Loki said, grinning, "Mine was getting over-loaded with information,"

"More like games," Freya muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Did you make any new friends?" Suzu asked the twins.

Freya froze as Loki answered, "Sure we did,"

Suzu noted Freya's sudden silence. "Really? Who are they?"

Loki shrugged. "Well, there's Kukai Souma. He's a real cool person. He likes football and basketball like I do, and he's real good friends with Frey, too,"

Freya gripped the edge of her seat, hearing the name of the guy she liked. Who didn't know what she felt for him. Who was probably in love with her friend.

"Really Freya?" Suzu asked, watching the mixed emotions in Freya's navy eyes, and it worried her.

"Er...yeah. Ku-Kukai's a nice p-person," Freya said, trying to sound as normal as possible, as she forced out Kukai's name as a lump rose up in her throat.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Hm..."

"By the way, mom," Loki interrupted, "I said it was okay for Kukai to crash at our house. Is it okay with you? And you dad?"

"Sure, why not?" they replied, smiling, "It's good that you two finally found a friend, after all these years,"

"Thanks," Loki grinned at them before hunching back to his cell phone to text his friend.

Freya fiddled with her laced ribbon choker, looking outside the window as they passed the big estates. She caught sight of a particular one, with a familiar emblazoned 'A' on the gates.

Rakuto's house.

Seeing it again after so many years made Freya seethe with anger silently. Rakuto was such a jerk. He abused his authority and privilege so much, but why? What was his purpose?

_'He obviously doesn't have feelings for me... he never did,' _Freya thought bitterly, remembering how much she had liked him, how she had thought she was so lucky.

Just then, Freya's Blackberry beeped.

"Sorry," she muttered, as the rest of her family excluding Zephyr, whose eyes were on the road, looked over at her. "I got an e-mail,"

She flipped open her self-customised Blackberry and checked her inbox. It was an e-mail from Rakuto. _'How coincidental,'_ Freya thought dryly. She opened it.

**_Greetings, Freya. =)_**

**_Tomorrow, if you're free, please come to my humble abode for our first official lesson. I can't wait!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Rakuto A._**

"How formal," Freya said out-loud. She covered her mouth, biting her lower lip as Loki looked at her questioningly.

"What's formal?" he asked.

"Er...nothing much,"

"C'mon!!" he persisted.

Freya sighed, quickly concocting a lie on the spot, "Just the report Aria sent me for the photography club. She wants me to go over it before she gives it for publishing in the year book,"

"Oh," Loki turned back to the game he was playing on his PSP which he had exchanged with his cell phone.

"We'll go get settled in our rooms," Suzu said, "Don't worry about dinner, Freya. We'll go out tonight,"

"Okay," Freya said uncertainly. It had been a while since she took a break from making dinner for her and Loki.

* * *

Freya walked to the patio, where she had lost her temper with Kukai a few months ago. Loki must've told him the reason for that by now. Freya's cheeks unconsciously turned warm as her fingers grazed the piano.

_'Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause It's just so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The Only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into..._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see...'_

* * *

"I feel weird," Loki complained, loosening the tie he was wearing and untucking the white dress shirt he was wearing underneath his black jacket. "Don't you?" he turned to Freya.

"Duh," Freya mumbled, looking at herself in the reflection of the glass window on the reservation area. Her mother and Pandora had joined forces to put Freya into a strapless black tutu and ribboned sandals, and her hair was pinned up with a black satin rose.

The twins felt out of place, and awkward next to their grown up siblings and parents. Pandora had tamed her spiky hair and worn a red sleeveless dress paired with Manolo Blahnik sandals, while their mother wore a deco formal dress and black satin T-strapped stilettos.

Zephyr and their father had tuxedos on, Zephyr's hair could not be tamed, but Satoshi's dark tresses were slicked back with styling wax.

A classic, good-looking family, but the twins didn't feel like a part of them.

"Kukai?" Loki blurted out incredulously. Freya looked in Loki's direction, where he was staring at a groomed Kukai with a woman and a man. Probably his parents. Loki turned to his own parents. "Mom? Dad? Mind if I go say hi to Kukai with Freya?"

Suzu looked over at the table, where there was a sandy haired boy about her children's age. She nodded and said, "Our table's just a little away from there," she pointed.

"C'mon," Loki grabbed his sister's hand and headed over to Kukai's table.

* * *

"Yo, Kukai! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Souma,"

"Hello, Loki, and who is this girl?" Kukai's father replied, smiling.

"Oh, hey Loki, and...Freya," Kukai looked over at Freya sheepishly. He hadn't forgotten about what had happened the day before. Freya had suddenly ran off, without any explanation. Was it something he did wrong?

"Um...hello, Mr. Souma. Hello, Mrs. Souma. I'm Tsukiko Freya, Loki's twin sister," Freya said politely, bowing her head slightly, flustered.

"Please to meet another friend of my son's," her friend's mother said cheerfully, "Are you here with your family?"

"Yeah," Loki nodded, "They said it was okay for Kukai to sleep over for the winter break,"

"That's good," Kukai's father nodded happily, "Thank your parents for me,"

"Sure will," Loki nodded. He pounded fists with Kukai, "Later, man,"

Freya looked at Kukai, feeling awkward. Kukai's greenish-yellow eyes met with Freya's navy ones, searching for something. Freya blushed, "See you," she mumbled, before going to her table.

"What a shy girl," Mrs. Souma commented, looking at Freya's turned back, "But really polite,"

"Hm...yeah, she's alright. She plays the piano too," Kukai said, remembering the day when he had accidentally stumbled upon Freya playing the piano whilst singing along to the melody. She had looked rather vulnerable, her eyes closed to enjoy the song that she was playing. Very fairy-like.

"Really? Loki plays the piano and guitar, is that right?" Mr. Souma asked as his son nodded, "What a talented pair,"

"I don't even think I deserve to be their friend," Kukai said jokingly, "Don't you agree, old man?"

"Oh, be quiet Kukai," his mother reprimanded, "And please, eat like a human,"

Freya looked over at Kukai conversing with his parents. She looked down at her glass of clear liquid and downed it. Loki rolled his eyes at his sister.

"It was no big deal, meeting Kukai's parents. I see them every time I go to his house. Their actually pretty cool,"

Freya shook her head remorsefully. "I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about what he thought of my ugly dress and I haven't apologized to him yet about yesterday,"

Loki smirked. "I'm sure he'll forgive you," he assured, "Besides, you didn't do anything wrong,"

"I guess," Freya sighed, "Although, I can't think of what'll happen when he stays over,"

"He's bound to have fun with us," Loki said enthusiastically, "I should go and look over my collection of shades. He'll need a pair when he stays over, since he'll be going out with the family, and paparazzi are surely gonna follow us,"

"I guess," Freya said, shrugging, as she bit into a forkful of spaghetti and winced. "Spicy,"

"Here, change with me. Mine's carbonara," Loki switched their plates.

Freya smiled. She loved Loki more than anything else in the world. He always protected her and she did too. Loki had to be a pain sometimes, and he was usually vain, but he was lovable, fun and most importantly, Loki. They had been best friends from the time they were old enough to walk and talk. They had grown up together.

But maybe one day, their love for each other would be replaced with their love for their eventual marriage partners. Freya hoped that Loki would still be her best friend and brother when they grew up and got married.

"Freya? Can we talk?"

Freya looked up to see Kukai, who had his hands stuffed inside his pockets. "Please?"

Freya looked at her parents, a questioning look. They nodded, smiling at Kukai, while Pandora's mouth hung open and Zephyr silently captured her picture.

"I will blackmail her with this," he told Loki, "I know a guy at her college whom she likes. It's really fun to tease her,"

Loki nodded briefly. "Go on, Frey," he encouraged, "We won't leave without you,"

Freya slowly got up from her chair, and Kukai led her away, to outside the washrooms. "Freya, I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong,"

Freya's eyes widened. "You didn't do anything. In fact, I should be the one saying sorry, Kukai," she said hastily.

Kukai shook his head, the sandy locks bouncing a little. "Nah, let's make this neutral. You say sorry, I say sorry, we hug, make up, and be friends again, all right?" he smiled a killer smile.

Freya's heart fluttered. "Alright," she smiled at him, "I'm sorry,"

"Sorry too," Kukai grinned at her, reaching in for a hug. Freya squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around Kukai. She inhaled softly, smelling chocolate and a hint of herbs from the spaghetti sauce. Freya drew back, happy and embarrassed at the same time. She grinned at her friend, and he returned it.

"Well, you smell pretty good, Frey," Kukai told her, scratching the back of his head, "I should ask you what shampoo you use next time,"

"Some other time," Freya agreed, nodding, "Well, I'll see you when you come over. Bye,"

"See ya,"

Freya felt elated, as if she were walking on clouds. She couldn't help but smile widely as she walked back to the table, her steps springing lightly.

_'A hug from Kukai can make my worries melt away,'_ she quoted silently, reminiscing the chocolatey smell of Kukai, _'Who cares if he likes Amu?'_

She would definitely not forget it.

* * *

Author: Click that sweet lil' button down there! By the way, I won't be making any updates any time soon, as my exams are in three days. So long!

Luv,  
sakura-pichu16296


	9. Baraneko

Author: I just happened to wake up with a stroke of inspiration. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Pepper spray? Check. Blackberry? Check," Freya muttered, rummaging through her tote bag, a frown visible on her face.

"Freya? What are you doing?" Loki asked, coming in through her open door.

Freya grinned nervously. Lying to Loki was difficult for her. Loki might be poor in studies, but he had a knack of telling whether or not a person was lying. "Getting ready to go out?"

Loki had an 'Oh-so-that's-it' look on his face. "Ah. Where are you-?"

"Hey! This room's awesome!" an unfamiliar voice exclaimed.

Surprised, Freya turned to Loki. "Since when did Kukai's voice change?"

Loki shook his head, ruining his perfectly combed hair in the process. "It's not Kukai. He'll be over in fifteen minutes. That's another friend of mine,"

"Did your sister paint it herself or something?" the voice continued from behind Loki. A stranger poked his head through the door, standing behind Loki, "Oh, hey Loki's Twin! I'm Makoto Sora! Pleased to meet you!"

Sora, as he introduced himself, had honey-brown hair which was spiky, giving him an uncanny resemblance to Hihara Kazuki from La Corda D'Oro, Freya's favourite cartoon minus the green hair. He had bright ruby eyes and a walkman in his hands with headphones that were around his neck connected to it.

He seemed normal to Freya, pretty cute even. But the only thing that was weird to her was…

"Sora?" Freya's surprise slipped out of her mouth. Realizing what she had just said, she clamped her hands over her mouth and said, "Sorry!"

Sora grinned good-naturedly. "It's okay. My parents- no, my dad, has always had this thing for Kingdom Hearts. He got my name changed by deed poll to name me after the main character, Sora,"

"That's a weird dad you've got there," Freya said, amused, "What was your name before that?"

"Ren," Sora said, stepping inside, "Nice room you've got here, Loki's Twin,"

"I have a name, Sora, and it's Freya. And thanks," Freya said, pulling the straps of her tote bag over her shoulder.

"You should have it featured in a rag mag or something," Sora continued, scanning the walls of Freya's room.

The wall opposite her room was blank, devoid of a shelf and pictures. Instead, it had a dark, purple, black and dark blue mural on the wall. It was a mural of a twilight sky at night, with the dark blue sky, black surroundings and eerily purple lake water. A realistic full moon was painted in the sky as well.

"Real gothic," Sora said, nodded, "I bet my mom would love it,"

"Your mom's into goth stuff?" Loki asked, making himself comfortable by leaning against the doorframe.

"Nah, she's an interior designer," Sora explained, "It's her job,"

"What about your dad?" Freya asked.

"Full-time music producer, part-time gamer," Sora grinned, "Of course, I'm gonna go into the music industry when I graduate,"

Freya looked puzzled and her brother said, "Sora's an aspiring DJ. He spins for the school dances and stuff,"

"Cool. I like techno," Freya commented, pulling her wardrobe doors shut, "Excuse me, but I have to go now,"

She ushered her brother and his friend out of her room. "Loki, I'll be back at five-ish. Please refill Lolita's bowl with dry food for me, will you?"

"Sure Frey," Loki said nodding, "See ya then,"

"Bye Loki, Bye Sora," Freya answered, going down the stairs.

"Lolita?"

"Her pet cat. A black and white cat. She picked it up from the streets a year ago," Loki explained.

"So she's your twin who likes art, techno and animals?"

"Obviously,"

"Interesting," Sora said, smiling as they headed for Loki's room, "I like your sister,"

"Sure, everyone does. She has a lot of friends at school," the unusually unsuspecting Loki agreed.

Sora shrugged to himself, still smiling.

* * *

"I really can't risk having Loki and Kukai kicked out of the team. They love football too much," Freya said to herself, waiting for the traffic lights to turn red so she could cross. She crossed the zebra crossing with a horde of other people going the same direction as she was.

"Akashi's house should be here somewhere…" she muttered, scanning the many mansions that surrounded her. She recognized the same golden logo she saw the day before and sucked in her breath. "Here goes nothing,"

"Freya!! Don't worry! Be strong! You don't have to be afraid!"

Freya stopped in her tracks, blinking. "Who was that? Who said that?"

She looked around, but saw nothing but miles and miles of houses. She was alone. "Who was that?"

A small patch of nothingness started to glow, forming an oval-shaped object, and Freya – who was freaking out at the same time – caught the object in her hands. It was a dark purple coloured egg with laces and cat silhouettes painted on it.

"I THOUGHT THIS ONLY HAPPENED IN FAIRY TALES!!!"

Freya's heartbeat accelerated as she hyperventilated over the object that was resting in her hands. Surely it was impossible that things appeared out of nowhere.

She knelt onto the ground and started thinking. _'Okay Freya…chill…you run an entire household. Nothing can make you lose your chill…right?'_

She glanced at the egg in her hand. '_Easter egg! That's right! Someone must've been doing magic tricks with an easter egg!'_

"Easter was over many months ago,"

Freya nodded. "Hm…you've got a point there…WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING!?"

She maniacally looked at the egg. "OH. MY. GOD. I'VE FINALLY GONE INSANE!!!" she shrieked, dropping the egg in the process.

Instead of crashing onto the ground, the egg floated up instead. It made some quirky gestures, as if it was questioning Freya's reaction.

"What was that all about? For your information, it's very rude to drop someone like that," the voice said again.

Freya looked up into the sky, her hands clasped together. "Dear God. I'm not Christian, but I have to ask you a favor. I'm too young to have a mental breakdown. Please impend it upon someone else. I recommend Loki after Sora has left."

The voice laughed lightly. "Oh, I'm not God! I'm Baraneko!"

Freya squeezed her eyes shut and put her fingers to her ears to block out the sound and started singing whatever randomly came up into her mind. "LET ME KNOW THAT I'VE DONE WRONG. WHEN I'VE KNOWN THIS ALL ALONG, I GO AROUND A TIME OR TWO, JUST TO WASTE MY TIME WITH YOU,"

Despite her loud singing, Freya still could hear the solitary voice in her head, which was now laughing hard. "The All-American Rejects don't seem to suit a girl like you! I'd pegged you for ballads and nursery rhymes!"

Freya stopped singing and narrowed her eyes. "I can listen to whatever music I like," she said darkly, "Show yourself. If not, I'll go commit suicide,"

The voice stopped laughing, and the egg stopped shaking, hovering in mid-air. "Oh, you don't have to go commit suicide just because you think you're insane. All right then. I suppose this counts as a turning point in your life,"

Freya blinked and watched with confusion as crack lines appeared neatly on the egg. It made a glittery 'pop' sound and a tiny figure stood in place of the egg. Freya gaped as her eyes took in every detail of the little hatchling.

It looked like a girl. A small human girl, with a head bigger than her body. Her large, seemingly emotionless eyes were a dark burgundy, her face round and long, navy locks draped around her waist, the ends curling up. A violet silk rose accessorized her hair, and a large pair of black cat ears stuck out on either sides. She wore a spaghetti-strapped tutu, a lace choker around her neck and ballet shoes.

"Y-you. What or who are you?" Freya stuttered; her eyes locked onto the girl.

The ballerina-cat gave Freya an uncharacteristic smirk. "As I said earlier, I'm Baraneko. I'm your Shugo Chara. In other words, I am your would-be self,"

"You're a fairy?"

Baraneko sighed in exasperation. "No. I'm not. Fairies are way overrated. I'm your Shugo Chara. A would-be self. Someone that you want to be, but are not,"

Freya shot a look at Baraneko. "I do live true to myself," she insisted, her eyes darting a not-so-subtle look at her watch.

Baraneko waved airily at Freya's watch. "That boy can wait," she said, "Now, I'm supposed to give you like this talk about what my job here is,"

Freya rearranged the straps of her tote bag on her shoulder. "Which is to leave me alone. Bye."

She started walking off, but was annoyed to find that Baraneko floated alongside her easily. "Buzz off," Freya growled.

Baraneko started pirouetting and leaping gracefully, making Freya stop to look at her with a 'what-in-hell's-name-are-you-doing?' look.

Baraneko stopped and assumed a stance, her tiny hands placed on her equally tiny waist. "Okay. Freya. My purpose here is to help and guide you through your problems, and achieve your true self. If you ask me where I'm from, honestly, I really don't know. All I know is that I'm here in this world because of you," she said seriously, "Without you, I don't exist. I was created from the egg in your soul. If you don't believe in me, then…"

Baraneko trailed off, her emotionless eyes seemed more distant. Freya, somewhat affected by the guardian's words, felt tense. "Then what?"

Baraneko folded her arms across her chest. "It's simple," she said, "I'll disappear."

Freya was dumbstruck. Baraneko had put it so casually; Freya almost thought she could have been kidding. The guardian character's emotions were unreadable, as if she were really a doll.

Freya studied the guardian character. Her first impression was 'alien' and 'illusion'. Then when she realized that Baraneko was real, she thought that Baraneko was emotionless, yet able to make Freya feel strong emotions.

Baraneko's huge eyes blinked sleepily. "Anyways. Shall we head to that boy's house?" she gestured towards the long rows of houses in front of them.

Freya nodded shakily. "S-sure. I guess," she said, starting to walk again. Freya watched as the little guardian floated, her tail swishing behind her.

"Hm. A common-looking house. How drab," Baraneko said, a hint of disdain lining her voice.

Freya laughed nervously. "H-hey…Akashi's family is, well, super-mega-rich and this mansion isn't actually what you should call 'common' or 'drab',"

Baraneko wrinkled her nose in disgust. "So's your family. Your mother is a celebrity designer, and your father is the man who single-handedly manages a computing empire,"

"But you know, people don't exactly know that I'm related to them…"

"Which shows that you and that Akashi boy have nothing in common! You're stronger than you think you are, Freya. It's just that you give in constantly to blackmail. It's very unrefined of you if I must say so,"

Freya ignored the little guardian and pressed the doorbell of the gate. A camera snaked out from behind the wall and scanned Freya.

"Identify yourself," the camera said robotically.

Freya resisted the urge to roll her eyes and through clenched teeth, she said, "Tsukiko Freya. I'm here to see Akashi Rakuto,"

"Ah. Rakuto's lady friend. We have been expecting you," the voice suddenly changed into a more human-like one.

The well-oiled gates swung open; Freya hardly heard a creak. She stepped inside tentatively, and a uniformed butler appeared out of nowhere, directing a hand towards the large mansion, his head bowed slightly. "The young master is in the music room, awaiting your arrival. I shall be accompanying you there,"

Freya felt self-conscious as she was led through the large and well-furnished mansion. The marble tiles gleamed menacingly beneath Freya, making her afraid of stepping on them. Baraneko hissed felinely and aimed a kick at Freya's back when Freya unconsciously started tip-toeing.

"Posture! Pride! You're a lady! Act like a proud one!" Baraneko scolded loudly as Freya rubbed her back with a pained look on her face, "Marble tiles are nothing! Now walk with your head held up high!"

The butler stopped to look at Freya quizzically. "Miss? Are you okay?" he asked politely.

Freya blushed. "Um…I'm okay, thanks," she said hastily.

The butler shrugged and started walking again. Freya glared at Baraneko. "What was that for!?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

The emotionless guardian didn't crack a smile. "You have self-esteem issues, it seems. I figured that I should help you out with it," she stated.

"I do not!" she whispered again, as she scurried after the butler, "I have a sense of dignity!"

"Sure you do," Baraneko said, her eyebrows raised, "I guess that's why you succumbed to blackmail,"

* * *

Cold air escaped out of the door of the music room as Freya was led inside the air-conditioned place. She could see Rakuto, who was seated at a ridiculously large grand piano, smirking as handsomely as ever.

Instant hate bubbled inside her, but instead she forced a smile as the butler quietly closed the door, leaving the two teens alone.

"Hello, Freya,"

"Akashi."

Rakuto smiled instead, and patted the empty space beside him on the piano stool. "Come on. Sit here,"

Freya marched robotically towards the stool, and perched on the edge, hugging her bag for protection.

Rakuto looked amused when he saw how far Freya had sat away from him. "I won't kill you or anything. How are you supposed to teach me if you don't sit closer?"

Freya mumbled something incoherent under her breath and slid closer to him a little. Rakuto's eyes trailed all over Freya's features.

He had realized when he first laid his eyes on Freya when he came back that he had been wrong. He wouldn't have recognized her though, if it weren't for that stuck-together-like-glue twin of hers. He had been expecting the same, shy, childish and dog-like Freya when his car had rolled up the school gates.

He hadn't been expecting Freya to have adopted a sense of maturity and independence, especially not the passionate burn of hate in her eyes when she set her eyes on him.

It had peeved him to see that Freya didn't fall right back in love with him when he strode up to them. It infuriated him that the soccer jock, Kukai Souma, had taken that position instead. Jealousy raged within him, as he endlessly watched Freya laughing with Kukai from afar.

Instantly, he knew what he wanted. He wanted Freya back.

'_And of course, I _will_ get her back…'_ he thought, as Freya jerkily pulled papers out of her tote bag and set it onto the piano.

How cute she looked, when she was vulnerable. He had known Freya well enough to know that she gave in easily to blackmail, especially when it concerned that twin of hers and her soccer jock friend.

"So, what do we learn today?" Rakuto asked pleasantly, his voice chilling Freya's spine.

Freya, determined not to make eye contact with him, set her jaw in a defiant line. "Just a few basics," she said rigidly.

"Please take care of me," Rakuto said cheerily.

Freya resisted another urge to roll her eyes and straightened the papers on the headboard. She knew that Rakuto knew how to play the piano, and that he was adept at it. He had totally forgotten the time when he had proudly produced his Grade Five certificate to their music teacher in middle school. Typical.

"I'll just teach you this song. It's very simple if you look at it," Freya murmured, her eyes stayed focused on the music sheet. Baraneko perched on the edge of the headboard.

"This boy…he's creepy although he's very handsome," Baraneko observed.

Freya raised an eyebrow, a look that said 'What do you think?'

Freya let her fingers dance on the keys, playing the first few bars. An instrumental rendition of 'Falling Slowly' resonated softly in the large, sound-proof music room. She removed her hands and leaned back, still not making eye-contact with Rakuto. "You try it," she mumbled.

Rakuto, however, just smiled. "Could you do that again? I'm not sure I quite caught the way it's supposed to sound like,"

Freya growled softly in response. Instead of muttering an insult, she placed her hands onto the keys again, and started playing again. This time, it was slower.

Before Freya realized it, Rakuto had moved closer to her side and placed his hands over Freya's, following her every movement in the process.

Instead of screaming, Freya froze as she felt Rakuto's breath hot against the cold skin of her neck. She stopped playing. Her entire body went rigid. Baraneko hissed and spat at Rakuto with rage.

"Hands. Off." Freya demanded, her voice trembling.

Freya could feel Rakuto smirking against her exposed neck, and rage prickled her skin. "Why? I'm sure you're enjoying this as much as I am,"

Wordlessly, Freya stood up, grabbed her papers and stashed them into her bag and started towards the door. "No. I'm not," she said, her voice tight.

Rakuto grabbed her hand, and pinned her against the wall. Freya saw Rakuto's devilish face, smirking evilly. She glared at him, her navy eyes gleaming with hatred.

Rakuto trailed a finger up her neck and lifted her chin, forcing Freya to look straight into Rakuto's eyes. His eyes were unreadable, just like Baraneko's. They were something that made Freya question herself everyday, back when she still had a monster crush on him.

Why did she fall for him, when he was just like an imitation drawing, with no expressions and emotions from the original artist?

She was scared, yet angry. Her body had betrayed her, as she stood rooted to the spot between the wall and Rakuto, with no way to escape. She squeezed her eyes shut, as Rakuto's face inched closer to hers, and clenched her fists.

Tears sprung to her eyes as Rakuto pressed his lips against hers. She pressed hers tightly together, but Rakuto continued his assault.

'_KUKAI!! KUKAI!!'_ her mind screamed silently. There had never been anyone she wanted to see more than Kukai right now.

Suddenly, Freya felt a change. Tears streaked down her cheeks, but instead of fear, she felt rage rising from within. As if her body had been possessed by another soul, she violently pushed Rakuto away, uncharacteristically strong. She caught a glance at a window, seeing her reflection. A satin rose had somehow come to adorn her hair.

Rakuto stumbled a little, but didn't fall. Instead of being angry, all he did was smirk. That arrogant, cruel smirk. "Feisty now, aren't we?" he said, grinning.

Freya's chest heaved heavily as she stormed towards Rakuto and lifted her hand, ready to bring it down onto his cheek.

"FREYA!!"

Freya's hand stopped in mid-air. "K-Kukai?"

The atmosphere had suddenly become silent and only Kukai and Freya's ragged breathing could be heard.

Freya loosened her hold on Rakuto's shirt and looked at Kukai confusedly. "W-what are you doing here?"

Kukai wasn't smiling as he usually was. In fact, he had looked worried when he suddenly burst in. "I-I was in the soccer pitch. With Loki and Sora. Then I somehow heard you screaming, and I just took off," he explained, "Like that," He demonstrated by snapping his fingers, a small smile graced his lips.

He was telling the truth. He had his football boots on, and his basketball shorts and a zip-up hoodie. Sweat trickled down the temples of his head.

He turned his eyes towards Rakuto, who was easily leaning on the wall. "You…" he growled, "Stay away from Freya,"

Rakuto simply smirked again, his hands in his pockets. "I can't," then he leaned towards Kukai's ear and whispered, "And you're pot calling kettle black, Souma,"

Kukai narrowed his eyes and took Freya's hand. "C'mon Frey. We're leaving."

He dragged the confused yet relieved girl out of the mansion, the many household help staring after them.

They had been confused when a teenage boy had gotten past the security by scaling the gates and jumping over and barged into the mansion. He had been so fast; the security guards could not catch up with him. Was he a friend or foe of the young master's?

* * *

Freya's heart pounded, the blood pulsed in her ears. She felt dizzy. Well, so much for keeping a secret. She glanced at Kukai, who still had her hand in his. It felt so warm and comforting.

They stopped at a lone bench, and sat down on it.

"Look, Freya, why didn't you tell Loki you were going there?"

Freya looked at Kukai, and a pang of guilt hit her. He looked lost, and hurt. He looked like he was betrayed.

She opened her mouth to explain. "I-,"

"You have a Shugo Chara," a voice deadpanned dryly.

Kukai's greenish-yellow eyes widened considerably, as he looked over Freya's shoulder, and it surprised Freya. Kukai could hear and see Baraneko?

"Y-you can hear her?" Freya asked in amazement. Kukai ran a hand through his messy hair, and Freya couldn't help but think that he looked adorable.

Kukai nodded and grinned wryly. "I have one of those of my own too. Since I was in elementary," he confessed, "And so do Hinamori, Tadase and Rima,"

Freya was shocked. Her friends also had pint-sized hatchlings of their own?

"Where's yours?" she couldn't help but ask.

Kukai shrugged. "He's just around. He likes to wander. A lot."

"HEY!!" a boyish voice said loudly, "I just lost track of you, all right? Your friends back there were considering calling the police before I left!"

A green-haired character with a sweatband around his head wearing sports clothes appeared from nowhere. Baraneko, who clearly despised all things unfeminine, wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Heya! I'm Daichi!" he said cheerfully to Baraneko.

"Hello. My name's Baraneko," she said primly, looking at Daichi dead-on with her expressionless eyes, "I'm Freya's guardian character,"

Freya stared at Daichi with curiosity. "Wow. I mean, wow. I thought all guardian characters were as snobby as Baraneko,"

Kukai started laughing as Baraneko hissed indignantly at her. Daichi laughed along as well, and said, "Hey! I like you! You're pretty with a good sense of humor!"

Kukai flicked Daichi's head lightly. "Don't go flirting with people that you can't have," he chided gently.

Freya blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks, Daichi," she mumbled.

"Freya, you have to tell Loki where you went this afternoon," Kukai said suddenly, his face serious, "Loki will be even more devastated if he finds out that you've been visiting that _person_-," he spat out the word, "-without telling him,"

Guilt flooded throughout Freya's veins. "I know…but…" she hesistated. Should she tell him what Rakuto had said?

"But what?" Kukai prompted.

She knew Kukai might storm right back into the Akashi mansion, and commit some acts that might land him in jail. She didn't want that.

"I…can't…no. I need to talk to Loki,"

Kukai smiled a small smile. "It's okay. I know you need your space. If Loki's what you need right now then let's just go home," he said understandingly.

If anything, Freya felt as if she liked him more now. Kukai who seemed to be an insensitive typical jock was actually a person who understood other people's feelings. He didn't press her for details. He just left her alone and let her have her space.

"C'mon," he said, holding out his hand, "Or do you only hold hands with guys you like?"

Freya chuckled as her heart skipped a beat. "Nah. I hold hands with my friends too,"

Baraneko cleared her throat noisily and Freya shot her a glare. Daichi –who was as dense as his partner- just gave Baraneko a questioning look.

Freya rolled her eyes at Baraneko and turned back to face Kukai, smiling at him. "Yep, friends hold hands," she nodded.

"Cool," he said, grabbing her hand.

'_But the thing is…'_ Freya thought, as they walked back into town, _'…I'm starting to like you more than just a friend…'_

But instead of saying anything more, Freya just slowly walked back home with Kukai, content that he had actually come to her rescue.

'_Maybe one day, Kukai will like me too…'_

* * *

Author: That was quite a long chapter! I hope none of you have dozed off yet.

Luv,  
sakura-pichu16296


	10. Denial and Rivalry

Author: Hi. It's been…quite a long time, hasn't it? Please don't kill me! *Whimpers and starts cowering under a blanket* I've been busy since my last update, 'cause there were my Mid-year-exams, the my blissful holiday in Singapore…*shiny eyes at remembrance* then my dreaded Mock Exams after which I had to take my Final Exams. Anyways, I've only been free recently (Thank God I passed, though. Otherwise…*shudders*), and felt the responsibility to start updating all my stories now!

* * *

"Look at this."

Freya looked up from her work. Loki was holding a flyer towards her. "Anything important that I should take note of, brother dear?"

The twins were relaxing in the school's massive garden at one of the many gazebos there.

Loki shook the paper. "Look closely." He urged. "The school's having some kinda music festival competition thing. Wanna join?"

Freya smiled politely. "Hell no." she said with a straight face.

Loki sighed dramatically. "Why nottt!" he whined, "It's good exposure, you know!"

Freya rolled her eyes, resuming to her writing on the worksheet she was doing. "Yeah, right. You just want the grand prize."

"How could you simply assume that!" Loki asked defensively, pushing his hair out of his eyes like he always did when he was guilty or stressed. "I'm not _that _hypocritical you know."

"Sure. And I'm the one who's been whining for a new bike."

"Hey! What 'cha two up to?" Kukai sat beside Freya at the garden table.

Freya regarded Kukai with a small smile as she continued with her trigonometry. Kukai looked over her shoulder with a grimace on his face. "Math? Trigonometry? God, Freya. School's out for the week. Why not try to chill for a day or something?"

"No use telling her that, Kukai," Loki answered for his sister, who was still diligently calculating her answers, "Every time Freya gets a worksheet, she _has_ to finish it or the world's gonna end or something." He narrowed his eyes and leaned over to Kukai's ear and said in a confidential whisper, "She's a Type A."

Freya's head snapped up, glaring at the male twin. "That's not true! You actually believe in that kinda stuff? I just happen to have a lot of homework!"

"Which you've finished already and that's the last one," Loki corrected then yelped as Freya kicked his shin underneath the table. "That hurts!"

Freya shrugged. "Serves you right for not keeping that abnormally huge mouth of yours shut." Her eyes trailed over to where Baraneko and Daichi were talking. Freya had a lot of questions about the Shugo Chara, but she would have to ask Kukai when they were alone.

Loki had no idea that Freya now had a little pint-sized mini-not-so-human following her around, constantly barking orders at her whenever she did anything wrong. Well, in the Shugo Chara's book anyway. Baraneko was obsessed with Freya being a proper lady, in other words perfect. Freya found this weirdly funny and exhausting.

"Yes, fix up the turntable then I'll DJ for you." A faint but clear voice said. The three friends looked at the direction from where the voice came from curiously. "No. The last time I went there, a bunch of your drunken guests puked all over your system, and that's why I know it's busted. Yes, I'm not kidding. That's why you shouldn't have underage drinking. All right. See ya."

A brown-haired teen dressed in their school uniform carrying a familiar Walkman and a pair of headphones came into view. "Sora!" Freya exclaimed, "Hey!"

Sora's eyes glinted in recognition as he registered Freya into his mind. "Hey, Freya," he replied with a grin, "Nice to see you again. You're looking fine," He ruffled the girl's hair affectionately. "Hello, guys," he said again, after realizing the girl wasn't alone. "Didn't notice you there,"

Loki was surprised. "Well, _that's_ a new one. Usually, people realize I'm here because I'm too handsome to overlook."

Freya shook her head in despair. "God Loki, you are_ so_ vain," she complained.

Kukai snorted at Loki's words, and gave Sora what seemed like a forced smile. "Hey, Sora," his eyes were trained on the hand that Sora had on Freya's head.

Baraneko's sharp eyes and ears didn't miss anything, despite the fact that she was engaged in a conversation with Daichi about the other Shugo Charas she had yet to meet. _"Interesting,"_ she thought, as she watched the exchange among the four adolescents from the corner of her eye.

"What was that about?" Freya asked, interest sparking in her eyes, "I didn't know you actually worked as a DJ or something."

Sora took this as an invitation to sit with them, heading for the empty chair beside Freya, but Kukai stopped him with a conspicuous cough. He looked confused as Kukai calmly stood up, gestured to his seat to Sora and took the chair beside Freya.

A ten-seconds-long awkward silence passed as the teens tried to understand what had just happened. Kukai was being uncharacteristically weird, as he and Sora locked eyes.

Freya decided to break the tension. "So, Sora, you part-time as a DJ?"

Kukai and Sora were visibly startled; their eye connection breaking. Sora turned to Freya and nodded. "Yep. Since I wanna be a DJ, it's fitting that I start part-timing as one, don't 'cha think?"

"That's pretty cool," Freya said, impressed, "I don't work part-time, since I can't find any place that needs an average person like me. It must be nice to do something you love doing,"

She winced slightly as she remembered all the places that had been advertising for hire. One rejection was because she_ looked_ too young, another was because she couldn't fit the job description and once was because she was plainly _too_ young to even work there. "My work history is practically non-existent."

"Too bad," Sora said sympathetically, "Hey, I know! My dad's looking for someone who can design the interior of his soon-to-be-opened store. He's willing to pay quite the amount for something stylish."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to match up to his desired standards, though…" Freya said uncertainly, "And besides, don't rich people get celebrity interior designers to design interiors for them? What about your mom?"

Sora held up his index finger, adopting a wise look of an advisor. "My dad doesn't like to be called a 'rich person'. He'd rather just be 'someone who happened to work hard and reached his desired goals to fulfill wishes of those he cares about'."

A comical questioning look appeared on the others' faces. "Th-that's quite long…" Loki said, laughing a little.

"And very true, too. And my mom doesn't want to have her work featured in my dad's business property. She says it feels unfair for other designers," Sora agreed, "So, what do you think? The work in your room is pretty in nowadays. Very cool. Did you learn it from somewhere?"

Kukai was caught off-guard with Sora's words. _Freya's room?_ He'd been _inside her room? _A nagging feeling of jealousy tugged at his heart._  
_

Freya, on the other hand, flushed with embarrassment at the praise that Sora had given her artwork. "Well, no, not really. I just stay up late at night sometimes, and I'd rather stare at something nice rather than a blank wall of nothingness."

It was Freya's turn to be looked at my Kukai. _"She's an insomniac?" _he wondered, studying Freya's pale complexion. There wasn't any evidence that pointed to her being an insomniac, especially when she was as pale as she was the dark shadows would've been noticeable.

"Well, I'm scouting for my dad in a way. Why don't you give me a couple of mural designs on paper? I'd like to show 'em to my old man." Sora suggested, winking at Freya, who in turn smiled brilliantly while nodding enthusiastically.

"I'd like to try doing that. I'm not sure what I wanna be when I'm out of school yet." Freya said as a dream-like trance clouded her eyes.

"'Course you do!" Kukai piped up for the first time since Sora joined them. He stopped short of his explanation as he realized what he had just said. Sure, he knew what Freya would like to be because Baraneko existed. If she didn't, Baraneko wouldn't have been born or she would've had more than just Baraneko.

"_But it's not as if I can just say that with Loki and that guy here…neither of them have a Shugo Chara…" _Kukai thought, as he hastily laughed and started listing possible professions that matched Freya's abilities.

"You're good at the piano, why not a pianist? Or you could become a singer, since you have a killer voice. Maybe a fitness instructor? No, you don't like to seem unfeminine. That's why you didn't want to let me know that you could play pretty good on the soccer field. What about a professional photographer, artist, interior designer…?" Kukai counted the possibilities on his fingers, getting excited as he normally did when he was enjoying himself, "Heck! Even a supermodel!"

Kukai's monologue died on his lips as he repeated what he had just listed in his mind.

'_Heck! Even a supermodel!'_

Loki arched his delicate eyebrows, interested in his friend's sudden burst of vocal ability and also the sudden death of Kukai's words. Sora eyed Kukai, a flash of what seemed like challenge appeared in his eyes. Freya and the person of attention both felt blood rush to their cheeks, their respective pale and tan complexions turning the same crimson colour.

The pregnant silence got interrupted with a sudden song bursting from Freya's bag. Freya scrambled to her bag and quickly withdrew her Blackberry. Standing up, she walked away from the boys, phone in hand.

"Supermodel, hmm?" Loki asked slyly, narrowing his icy eyes, "That's a bit _too_ blunt, even for someone like you."

"D'you like her?" Sora asked straightforwardly.

Kukia starting sputtering and gaping like a goldfish. "N-no! Of course not! She's my **friend**!" he exclaimed, ignoring the ebbing doubt at the back of his mind.

Loki grinned, "Yeah, d'you like her?" He didn't get the deeper meaning of Sora's innocent-on-the-surface question. He merely thought that Sora, like him, was teasing their friend.

"No! How many times do I need to repeat the answer? She's my _friend_, dammit!" Kukai answered with a childish look of defiance on his face.

"_That's right, she's my friend. A really__** really**__ good friend!"_ Kukai assured himself with his thoughts.

"Is what you think." Daichi's voice said. Kukai flinched a little and glared at him from the corner of his eye. Damn, why did Daichi have to be so good at predicting his thoughts!

"Friends…well, guy friends don't go around saying that their female friends can be supermodels," Loki said, "Because that would be too weird. Well, unless you bat for the other team, of course." The ebony-haired musician-athlete shrugged.

"Why'd you say female instead of girl? Makes Freya sound like some kinda animal…" Kukai asked, "And by the way, I'm not gay."

Loki chuckled. "If I said girl, that would sound like I was saying 'girlfriend' and that would make you all the more pissed off that you already are."

"I'm not pissed off!"

"Yes, you are. Don't deny it, Mr. I'm-always-so-easygoing-I-never-get-angry-or-agitated!"

* * *

Freya sighed, rubbing her cheek unconsciously as she answered the call in a quiet, secluded area far away from where her brother and friends were. That was certainly the most awkward moment she had ever experienced. Thank God for the timely interruption. "Hello?"

"Freya?"

A chill frosted her spine. "Akashi."

"Ah, you remember me! I was afraid that Souma had brainwashed you to forget about me after that incident the other day!" Rakuto's deep voice said, "To be honest, I was quite worried when you didn't look for me the next day."

Freya gripped her phone tightly, gritting her teeth. "Of course I didn't look for you! Who in their right mind would go looking for someone they hate from the very depths of their heart!"

Rakuto chuckled at the other end of the line. "Well, putting the hate subject aside, it seems like I _do_ have a place in your heart, don't I? It flatters me, really,"

"…Bastard," Freya said shortly.

"Now, now. Aren't you supposed to be a lady? My parents are married legally, thankfully," Rakuto was indifferent to Freya's insults, "Are you, maybe, upset that I interrupted your little rendezvous with that boy who barged unannounced into my house, your vain-headed brother and that ruffian who has not heard of an MP3 player that doesn't require you to lug CDs around?"

Freya's mind processed quickly as she realized that Rakuto was talking about Kukai, Loki and Sora. "If it's Kukai you're talking about, he was doing the right thing! And my brother is more of a man than you claim you are and for that 'ruffian' you were talking about, his name is Sora, and he prefers to use a Walkman because it's his _preference_! And how'd you know I was with them! Are you a stalker or something!"

"Not quite. I happened to be merely passing by at a distance when I heard your lovely voice mixing with those unattractive sounds which you call your friends' and brother's voices," Rakuto answered back smoothly, "Look ahead of you. It's quite far away, but I'm sure you'll be able to notice my godly presence beneath a tree befitting someone of my stature."

"_He must be talking about that oak tree…"_ Freya thought, scanning the garden, _"Godly? Stature? Puh-lease, he's worse than Loki on a bad hair day. And __**that **__does not happen too often but it's __**really **__bad."_

An arm waved at Freya, and her vision trailed from the hand to Rakuto's hateful but handsome face, the other hand had his phone pressed to his ear. "See? I told you, you can't possibly miss my presence."

Freya rolled her eyes, ending the call. Rakuto was smiling and pocketing his phone. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the tree, probably anticipating something.

"_Well, I'm sure you're not anticipating this!"_ Freya smiled angelically before her expression turned malicious and held up her right arm and gave Rakuto the finger.

Rakuto lost balance for a moment before re-composing himself with a shocked expression on his face, watching Freya, who had a smirk of satisfaction, disappearing behind the green shrubs. "Who in the world taught her that! Such a vulgar gesture!" Rakuto said to no one in particular, "Must be Souma and Makoto. I _knew _they weren't good for her."

* * *

Baraneko aimed a kicked at Freya's head. Freya yelped, snapping up her head and giving the Shugo Chara a glare. "What was that for?"

Baraneko crossed her arms, shaking her head with distaste. "You may hate the boy, but as a proper lady of a wealthy family…" she gave Freya a scary, grotesque look, "Never _ever_ do such a rude gesture!"

"Zephyr said it was a good way of telling someone off!" Freya protested, "Pandora and Loki agreed too!"

"Excuses, excuses!" Baraneko sniffed in contempt, "Your older siblings shouldn't be teaching you such things!"

"Wasn't it you who said Pandora's a true lady fit for a role model for me or something like that?" Freya asked, as she slowly made her way back to the gazebo.

"She_ may_ be quite the lady, but you shouldn't listen to her or your other siblings when it comes to such terrible manners! And that other brother of yours: Zephyr!" Baraneko started ranting, "He's a perfect, polished albeit _quite_ fond of gaudy accessories, gentleman. He shouldn't know all these kinds of manners!"

"Gentleman? _Zephyr?_" Freya shook her head, "Those two don't go together, not at all. I think the term _'playboy'_ is more appropriate. 'Sides, since Zephyr's the only person I've ever known to be able to wear so many steel and silver accessories at once without looking weird, it's kind of like his trademark. Don't ask me how long he even takes to put them on every morning, because I honestly do not, and don't ever, want to know."

"You should go to his university," she continued, looking at a couple of students as she passed by them, "If you go to a dorm party, you'd be surprised to see what kind of things go on there,"

Baraneko's expressionless eyes blinked sleepily as she answered, "Well, I _wonder _how you know what goes on in there."

Freya gave Baraneko a look of horror. "If what you're thinking is that I partake in those parties, it's not true! Zephyr likes telling Loki and I of the horrors he experiences in university!" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Probably he thinks it will prevent both of us from graduating from school or something like that. He says two people out of secondary education are enough in the family."

"But since I'm here, you already know what you want to be, so your brother's efforts are wasted," Baraneko shrugged.

Freya raised her eyebrows. "Eh? Really? I do know what I want to be? What do you mean by that?"

Baraneko sighed, shaking her head. "Really, I'm so embarrassed to have someone as clueless as you as my partner…"

A vein of annoyance pulsed on Freya's temple. "Well, _excuse _me! I didn't even ask for a partner like you!"

Baraneko smiled cryptically. "Well, that's true, but other than being your would-be self, I'm also what you want to be when you – to put this in _childish _terms – grow up."

"When I grow up?" Freya repeated, dumbfounded, "But I don't even have a clue as to what I want to be."

Baraneko's smile disappeared, her usual stoicism returning. "It's up to you to realize it, then. I know what you want to be, but really, if you don't know then what's the point of me telling you?"

* * *

"So, you're coming home with us today, right?" Loki asked Kukai. Freya had come back already, a look of contemplation on her face.

"_She must've had one hell of a serious conversation, probably…"_ Loki thought. Little did he know that Freya had been talking to Rakuto, and that the conversation they had wasn't even a little bit serious.

"Well, that's the plan! My parents plan on taking a break from my brothers and I. Since they won't be home, I think staying at home with them all week will endanger my safety and holiday. They like to make me do stuff," Kukai said, grinning, "So, Freya, I'll be your house guest for the week!"

Freya blinked innocently as she remembered that Kukai was going to live with her for a week. "I forgot! Didn't Loki tell you?"

Kukai's grin disappeared. "Tell me what?" he asked in confusion.

"My parents had planned on bringing the whole family to a villa we have in a ski lodge, but since you're coming to stay with us, they plan on bringing you, too," Freya explained, keeping a straight poker face. What she was actually thinking was,_ "OMGOMGOMG KUKAI'S GOING KUKAI'S GOING! HOW COULD I FORGET!"_like a hysterical fan girl.

"Oh, and Sora's also agreed to come along," Loki added, and Kukai had to fight himself to keep up the interested smile on his face.

"Really?" he asked, "That's cool. So I'm supposed to bring my snowboard and snow clothes?"

"That's the plan," Loki said, giving Sora – who had a really big grin plastered on his face – a high five, "Since our parents said you could come with us, I thought Sora could come along as well! It'll be a change to use more of the rooms there,"

"We're leaving tomorrow," Freya said with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm really sorry that this idiot of a brother of mine didn't tell you earlier."

"It's all good," Kukai said reassuringly, "I can just drop by my place to repack my stuff, if that's okay with you."

"We'll come with you!" the twins said enthusiastically.

Kukai sweat-dropped. "You just want to see my brothers, don't 'cha?"

Freya and Loki had guilty looks on their faces. "Guilty as charged," they mumbled together.

"Freaky," Sora commented on their words of unison, "You guys really are twins inside and out, aren't you?"

"Maybe ninety percent," Freya corrected, turning to Kukai, "I never knew you had brothers 'till Loki told me. I'm interested to see what kind of brothers you have. Are they all obsessed with sports like you?"

Kukai had a mock offended look. "Well, for someone who can match up to me in soccer, you really hate sports, don't you?"

Freya shrugged. "It's very inelegant and makes you all smelly and sweaty,"

Loki leaned over to Kukai and Sora in a huddle. "She's prissy. Likes to be all girly and stuff," he whispered, "But Zephyr tormented her when she was younger to gain athletic abilities, so that's why she's good at soccer but she's embarrassed to say so."

A dark, evil aura emanated off Freya as she scarily pronounced her twin's name slowly. "Loooookiiiiii…"

"Well, gotta run! I'll wait for you at the gates!" Loki said cheerfully as he grabbed his backpack and started running from his sister.

"Come back here!" she shouted after him, grabbing her own bag and going after him.

Sora and Kukai had amused looks of disbelief as they watched the twins play predator and prey. Sora watched Kukai as he chuckled to himself. "You like Freya, don't you?"

Kukai stopped instantly, staring at his hands again as he started evading Sora's question. "No, no I don't. She's my friend."

Sora shook his head, plugging his headphones into his Walkman's audio jack. "Don't deny it, Souma. You like Freya."

"No."

Sora shrugged, standing up from his seat. "Well, no matter how much you deny it, you do," he said, "But since you're so intent on protecting your friendship with her…"

Kukai looked up at the aspiring DJ. Sora grinned, putting on his headphones and slipping a random CD he had taken from his bag into the Walkman. "Please don't cry as I take her for myself first."

Then, he started his walk to the front gates, leaving the soccer jock alone in the gazebo. Kukai turned to Daichi, who had been quietly watching the conversation between the two boys. "Well, Daichi, although I have no idea why Sora said that…" he picked up his own bag, "It looks like he's the one who likes Freya, not me."

"Well, we should go now. They're all probably waiting for me," Kukai continued.

Daichi sweat-dropped. _"He probably doesn't know he has a shocked and dazed look on his face right now…"_ he thought, as he watched the bigger one of their partnership start walking the same path that the three before him had taken. _"Should I tell him?"_

Indeed, despite constant mental reassuring that he, Souma Kukai, wasn't in love with his friend, he had an expression of a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"_Hey, I may be small and the one that Kiseki claims as the most brainless one of the group…"_ Daichi thought, floating after his friend, _"But I sure ain't so dumb as to miss that out-of-place look on Kukai's face…I wonder…does he really not like Freya as he claims?"_

* * *

Author: Eheheheh…it's quite a lame way to announce rivalry in love, but nothing better came into my mind. I also wanted to try to make Freya different from what she usually seems like, as you read the interaction between her and Rakuto. I kind of got that off Skip Beat so I hope you guys won't sue me for it…My writing about Zephyr and Pandora is to introduce you guys to the kind of family that Freya and Loki live with, as they're not really around most of the time. Anyways, I'm really glad to see the way how this chapter has turned out. I hope you guys will forgive me for the delay in updating!

Luv,  
sakura-pichu16296


	11. Kukai's Feelings

Author: Merry Christmas people!! (Despite the fact that I'm not Christian) It's not ridiculously long after my last update, and I was reviewing all the reviews for the last two chapters (Sorry for the lame-assed pun). I'm sorry if the story seems unrealistic and too Broadway.

* * *

"I'm tellin' you, whatever you do; do not laugh at me when you enter, all right?" Kukai warned.

Because of the sudden invitation to the ski lodge, Kukai had to drop by his home to repack his bag, and Freya and Loki had decided to tag along when Sora had gone home. Currently, Kukai was drifting in and out of the gate nervously, his eyes darting around like he was waiting for something to happen.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Loki asked, pushing past his friend easily and entering the front yard.

"Are we intruding?" Freya asked worriedly.

Kukai grimaced and stopped fluttering about, letting Freya in and shutting the gate. "It's nothing, really," he explained, "Just that my brothers should be home right now and-"

"Kukai!!"

"Heee!" Kukai jumped visibly, raising his hands unconsciously, "Please don't enslave me!!"

An handsome maroon-haired man appearing about in his early twenties with eyes like Kukai's stood outside the front door, smiling at Kukai. "What's this thing about enslaving?" he asked; his voice smooth and gentle.

He noticed the jock's companions and walked towards them, reaching out and grasping their hands. "Kukai!! You didn't tell us you were having friends over!! And they're so cute too!!" he exclaimed.

"R-Rento…" Kukai laughed nervously, a sweat-drop forming on the back of his head, "I just came by to repack my stuff. These are Tsukiko Freya and Loki. Guys, this is my fourth oldest brother, Souma Rento."

Rento didn't look at all like Kukai. In fact, none of his brothers did, Freya noted, as she and Loki were introduced to Kukai's extremely attractive clan of brothers. There was Kaidou, a buff, muscle-bound and quite unshaven sports fanatic like Kukai himself whose hairstyle was similar to his youngest brother's; Shuusui, clean-cut, intellectual and probably acted a lot older than his oldest brother; Unkai the seemingly lazy one who had long hair that rivaled the brother after him; Rento, whom the Tsukiko twins had already met.

Unlike the twins' family, Kukai's family all had the same eye color, as Freya remembered meeting their parents a while back. Unkai and Rento immediately started harassing – as Kukai called it – Freya after introductions were made.

"Kukai finally brought home a pretty girl, eh?" Kaidou mused as he studied the other twin.

"Is she your girlfriend??" Rento asked in teasing tones. Kukai and Freya blushed, remembering the model statement that Kukai had made earlier.

"No!!" they insisted in unison.

Loki surreptitiously caught the two older Soumas' attention and pointed at their brother and his sister, joining his fingers together to form a heart then shrugged, as if defining a question mark. Shuusui's eyes glinted in understanding.

"Kukai, why don't you bring Freya up with you to pack your bag?" Shuusui suggested with an innocent smile, "We'll keep Loki here company."

"Yeah," Kaidou put in, "I'd like to hear about his sports experiences,"

Kukai gaped like a goldfish, his face extremely red by then, glancing at his last two older brothers helplessly. Unkai and Rento mercilessly shook their heads together, draping each other's arms across the other's shoulders chummily. "We're gonna get something to eat!" they posed peace signs with their free hands.

The youngest Souma sighed in defeat, grabbing Freya's hand without a second thought and led her up the set of stairs. "C'mon Frey. They're just a bunch of idiots."

* * *

Freya pushed the windows of Kukai's room open, a gust of ice-cold wind hit her face. "That's refreshing," Freya commented as Kukai rummaged through his wardrobe.

"Isn't it?" Kukai agreed throwing shirts onto his bed. Freya grabbed a round, soccer pillow and sat on his bed and surveyed the room with interest. It was immaculate and tidy, something that surprised Freya, but as she had expected, posters of soccer stars and teams were stuck neatly on the wall.

"Manchester United fan?" Freya wondered, as her eyes slid over a poster of said team, "Gee, you sure are a messy packer."

Kukai was now throwing jeans and cargo pants out of his closet. "Messy packer or not, this is my effective way of packing, "he said proudly, "And as for Man Utd, not really. I'm an anything goes kind of person."

"So you must listen to all kinds of music, then?" Freya asked.

Kukai's hands stopped momentarily at the mention of music. Music reminded him of the scene of Sora proclaiming his affections for his friend. "Say, Freya, what 'cha think of Makoto?" he asked without turning to meet her eyes.

The ebony-haired girl seemed to ponder Kukai's question. "Well, for one, he's quite loud, brash and happy-go-lucky," she said, "Quite similar to you, really,"

"Oh?" Kukai's hands moved slowly, folding the clothes he had picked out into neat, flat squares.

"But despite that, I can't shake the feeling that you guys are totally different," Freya continued, "But maybe that's 'cause I've known you longer. Why do you ask?"

"Makoto, he-"

"There you are!!" Daichi burst in, "We were lookin' all over for ya!"

"What about Sora?" Freya prompted.

"Nothin', really," Kukai mumbled. Freya left it at that, not wanting to 'cause another rift between them. And probably since it was about Sora, it wasn't anything big.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Baraneko asked, floating in slowly after Kukai's Shugo Chara, "I knew where they were, you fool,"

Unaffected by the cold Baraneko's insult, Daichi brightly picked up a folded shirt without difficulty and dropped it inside the open suitcase beside his partner. "C'mon, Baraneko! Help us out here!"

"I. Refuse."

Baraneko floated over to her partner and landed lightly on the bed. "Freya."

"Hey, Baraneko," Freya said, smiling and prodding the Shugo Chara's head lightly with her finger.

"Hey guys," Kukai grinned at them, as if he hadn't been asking Freya a weird question before, "Did ya meet any of the other Shugo Charas?"

Baraneko turned to face Freya. "Speaking of the others," she said, "When are you going to introduce me to them? When are you going to stop pretending you can't see the others?"

"After winter break, I suppose?" Freya suggested, getting off the bed and kneeling down onto the floor to help Kukai.

"Don't suppose. Be sure of your actions," Baraneko said, watching the three below her.

"Say, only having these Shugo Charas…is that all?" Freya asked.

"Well, it depends. Actually, you can have two Shugo Charas. That only happens when you're indecisive about some things," Kukai explained, "And Amu has four because of some special reasons,"

"So Shugo Charas are pint-sized beings that just hang around and provide companionship?"

"Basically, I think," Kukai replied, "Actually, I haven't really fully grasped the concept of a Shugo Chara, but it's possible to have a character-change and character-transformation,"

"Character-what?" Freya repeated, confused.

Kukai chuckled. "Well, character-change is something like, well, for example, Daichi was born from my indecisiveness on which team to join, soccer or basketball. When he chara-changes – character-change for short – with me, I'll get this star-shaped pin on my hair and I'll gain super-star athletic abilities."

"That sounds cool," Freya said in amazement, "Then, Baraneko, what's my chara-change?"

Baraneko disinterestedly looked up from filing her tiny nails. "Well, you've already experienced it, Freya."

Freya, Kukai and Daichi blinked at the aloof Shugo Chara with blank looks on their faces. "I _have_?" Freya echoed.

"She _has_?" Kukai and Daichi repeated.

"If memory serves me right," Baraneko said, "That day when you were in that boy, whatshisname, Akashi's house? You do remember that you had a queer accessory for a brief moment adorned on your hair, right?"

The image of herself pushing Rakuto away flashed in Freya's mind clearly. "The rose?" she asked, her tone slightly bitter as she remembered that day's events.

"Since you lack a lot of self-confidence in standing up for yourself, your would-be character is very much like Kukai's here," Baraneko gestured towards said person, "You won't hesitate to do anything in this state."

"I do remember being able to push Akashi away from me," Freya said, "I'd never have done that if it weren't for that, I think,"

"Way to go Freya!" Kukai whooped in delight, reaching out his hand for a high-five, which Freya returned with a shy smile.

"So, what about character-transformation?" Freya asked as she remembered the second possibility.

Kukai's greenish-yellow eyes lit up at Freya's question. "This one's my favourite part! Actually, only Amu could do that at first, but somehow the others and I managed to do it in the end, too!" he explained with overwhelming enthusiasm, "It's like becoming one entity with your Shugo Chara and transforming into a different person with awesome powers!!"

"Different person?"

Kukai proudly inclined his head in a royal manner. "Mine's called Sky Jack! I'll show it to you one day!!"

Freya looked wistful as she processed what her friend had just said, absentmindedly folding and placing the clothes inside the suitcase in a rather robotic manner. "Sounds exciting," she commented.

"Well, it all takes time!" Kukai assured, putting the last of his items inside the case and zipping it up together with Freya.

"Amu has this special amulet that allows her to change when she needs to!" Daichi put in happily, "It's called the Humpty Lock! It's like a necklace, and when she does this-," he made a hand motion, "-and say 'My own heart! Unlock!' she transforms!!"

Freya giggled at Daichi's explanation. "It sounds rather like something from a shoujo manga,"

"But it's all true!" Kukai insisted, "We ain't lyin' to you!!"

"I know," Freya said, standing up and picking up her previously discarded blazer, "You wouldn't lie to me,"

She opened Kukai's room door. "I'll head down first, since I see you can manage on your own," she said, "Come on, Baraneko, Daichi,"

The two Shugo Chara floated after the girl, engaged in a good-natured – in Daichi's point of view – and a heated – in Baraneko's point of view – argument.

Freya's words repeated in Kukai's mind as he stared after her, his hand resting on the top of the suitcase that Freya had helped him pack.

'_You wouldn't lie to me,'_

Guilt stabbed unceremoniously at Kukai's consciousness. "But I'm not exactly hiding anything from her, 'cept for the fact that Makoto likes her and declared me his rival, right?" he asked no one in particular.

Then, the Sora Scene flashed in his mind's eye again. "What the heck was that for anyway? _'Please don't cry as I take her for myself first?'_"

He sat on the floor, arms and legs crossed into his usual 'When-I'm-tryna-think-hard' position. _"Okay, so in the mangas I've read, when a guy says something like that to another guy, it means he knows the other guy likes the girl he likes and they're gonna fight for her affections, right?"_ he thought, _"…so does that mean I like Freya?"_

There was a few-seconds pause before Kukai burst out laughing. "No way!! Freya's like, my friend! One of my best friends!! No way will I ever like her!!" he said to himself, waving his hands as if he was swatting a fly away.

Another silent pause followed, before Kukai started laughing again. "Definitely not!" he assured himself, "And even if that did happen, Freya doesn't even like me!!"

"What the hell are you doing, Kukai?"

Kukai looked up to find the person whom he was talking to himself about's twin. "Hey, Loki," he grinned at him.

Loki had a slightly annoyed look on his handsome face. "Well, Souma, you're being quite weird you know. All of us downstairs were enjoying cake when we heard to laugh like a moron," he informed in complaining tones, "Why were you laughing like that anyway?"

"Forget why I laughed," Kukai said, standing up, "Say did you know that Makoto likes your sister?"

Apparently not, because Loki's ice-blue eyes widened at his friend's words. "He does??" the tone in his voice changed from complaint into one of, strangely, protectiveness.

"Well, that's what he said anyway," Kukai shrugged, "But that doesn't give you a reason to go beat him up or anything, all right?"

Loki made a face. "Don't go around assuming I beat up every guy who likes my sister," he said, the usual sarcastic tone of his voice returned, "I'm a perfectly nice person,"

"Uh-huh," Kukai nodded, ruffling Loki's hair good-naturedly, "Don't tell Makoto I told you, alright? It's not exactly cool of me to tell you something that doesn't concern me. I'd feel guilty if Makoto found out I told you,"

"All right. I'll feign innocence or whatever," Loki said, pulling Kukai's suitcase out of the room, "But really, _Sora _likes_ Freya_?"

Loki's mutters continued down the hall as he lugged the suitcase behind him.

Kukai felt a small tug at his heart as he closed his wardrobe doors. "Ah, the things guilt can do to you," Kukai said with a blessed expression on his face, despite his initial feeling, "I'll clear the air up with Makoto tomorrow an' bless him with good intentions,"

Kukai didn't know, however, that the little tug meant something else instead of guilt. What that something else was would be clear and obvious as soon as Kukai would realize it.

* * *

Author: I did this chapter in a rush, because I have like, a week left before the new school year starts. I'd like to try to update as often as possible during school-season, but I can't assure regular updates. Guess you'll just have to put up with irregular updates. Sorry if this chapter bored you, but I really wanted to make Kukai question his feelings and stuff like that, and also for Freya to understand the Shugo Chara thing. Oh, and sorry if it's too short.

Luv,

sakura-pichu16296


	12. Sora's Question

Author: Hello!!!! My first update for the year 2010. I've been sooo swamped with schoolwork since the start of the year, and could only update a few of my other stories, but since I'm taking a short break right now, I've decided to add in a new chapter!! Sorry if it's really short though. Time is a precious thing for me right now.

Special thanks to: _MidnightCherryBlossoms_, my beta-reader who has finally decided to take her job seriously. :p

* * *

Freya stuffed her boot-clad foot into the mound of snow that had piled up in front of her. The slush delighted the girl as she giggled foolishly and continued moving the snow around. "Hey! Loki! Come here!!"

Loki, like Freya, was dressed in warm clothes. He pulled his snow goggles off and picked up his snowboard, walking towards his sister. "You called, Your Highness?"

Freya made a face, but smiled again. She and her brother had arrived at the ski lodge earlier in the morning, along with their family, Kukai and Sora. Their parents had met some friends and decided to stay in the main building to catch up with them; Zephyr and Pandora both made friends with the other young adults milling about and Sora and Kukai were currently racing in the higher slopes. Not being one to do sports, Freya opted to stay in the lower grounds and play with the snow, and Loki chose to accompany his sister as usual.

"You know, this is nice," Freya said as she knelt down and started piling up snow again with her gloved hands.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's been a long time since you and I did something together," she explained.

"Sis, we're always together," Loki pointed out, kneeling down beside his twin.

Freya shook her head. "No, I mean, really doing something together. It's been a long time since we've just gone out to relax by ourselves together, hasn't it?"

Loki's lips morphed into a small smile. "Yeah, well, if it weren't for your painfully obvious crush on Kukai, we'd have more time to hang out together by ourselves,"

Freya gave him a look and started shaping the mound of snow. "Do you wanna go in? It's nearly time to meet up with the others for lunch," she asked, "But I guess we'll have to wait for Kukai and Sora, since they're still-,"

"Speak of the devils!"

Freya heard a distant sound of ice being crunched. She stood up and brushed the snow off her leggings and watched as her two friends inched closer to the level ground. Loki chuckled as Kukai maneuvered and overtook the previously winning Sora and jumped off the final slope, landing with a fancy trick whose name Freya was a stranger to.

Fascinating was the word that Freya used to describe both Kukai's and Sora's exhilarating final stretch albeit the fact that she didn't understand the appeal that made all three teenaged boys want to spend the rest of the winter up the slopes. She hated sports.

"That looked pretty...amazing?" she said as Kukai and Sora walked towards the twins, shaking the snow of their respective boards and pulling their snow goggles off.

Sora grinned. "_'Pretty amazing'_? Are you kidding me?" he asked, "It was freaking _awesome_!"

"Let's do it again," Kukai said as he poked Freya's ice-bitten cheek in greeting, "With Loki included next time!!"

Freya swatted Kukai's hand away but she couldn't help but grin. Being around the three hyperactive sports-crazed boys infected her with the non-stop urge to smile all the time. "Let's go to the restaurant. My parents, Zephyr and Pandora are probably waiting,"

* * *

The four teens shook the slushy ice off their boots as they took off the winter coats they wore to give to the maitre d' that was stationed in front of the restaurant. Freya led them to a partially-occupied table, where the rest of the Tsukiko family sat. The married parents smiled at them while the older Tsukiko children were engaged in a heated conversation. Freya could make out what they were arguing about.

"How many times do I have to tell you?? If you want a freaking new stud, go to Clusters of Jewels!!"

"Well, sister dear, no offense to you, but the mere _name _of that store _repulses _me,"

"How could it be repulsive!? You've never been there!!"

"Exactly my point, Panda. The _name _itself keeps me away,"

"What's in a name!? And don't use that stupid nickname!"

"A lot of things, Panda, a lot of things,"

No one could do anything but laugh as the pixie-like girl continued to react in an agitated manner to the smirking man's replies.

"How was snowboarding?" Suzu asked as she handed the menu to Freya and almost immediately, the boys crowded around her to look at it, "Fun?"

"In one word, _awesomedary_!" Kukai enthused as he looked up from the menu, "The slopes are really thrilling and scary, but that's the best part!"

"Glad you like it," Satoshi smiled in amusement as he stirred his coffee.

The teens quickly asked for their orders and settled down comfortably at the table. "What's the plan for tonight?" Loki asked as he played with the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

Freya purposely tipped the shakers over with a jab of her finger and grinned. "What are we going to do after dinner?" she added as Loki gave her a glare.

Suzu shook her head smilingly as she moved her own coffee cup aside to make room for the teenagers' orders. The stoic waiter placed two tall glasses and two steaming mugs down on the table. "Well, there are some entertainers staying in the lodge right now. The hotel management have organized a mini-concert of sorts. Those well-known people performing for free for us lucky lodgers,"

"We're going, right?" Freya stuck a spoon into her parfait and spooned some ice-cream into her mouth.

"'Cosh we're probahbly noch gohnna beh ahble choo go ouht choonight," Loki said with his own spoon inside his mouth. He took it out, "I'd like to snowboard more at night, but I heard that it's gonna snow tonight. A moderate shower of ice. Talk about cold!"

"Speaking of cold," Kukai said as he eyed his own hot chocolate and the twins' parfaits, "Isn't it a bit _too_ cold to be having _those_?"

Zephyr 'hpmh'-ed with a slight smirk. "You should see them during summer," he commented as he sipped elegantly at his tea, "Hot chocolate at every meal!"

Pandora raised her hand. "I can testify," she agreed.

Suzu laughed a little before continuing, "Well, if you children want to do your own things, Satoshi and I here will just make do without all of you,"

"We'll go!" the four high-schoolers quickly said before looking at the older two expectantly.

Zephyr shrugged as Pandora followed suit. "We're kind of in it?" he admitted, running a hand that was, as usual, adorned with multiple steel rings, through his unruly locks of hair, "Pandora and I were messing around in the lobby area just now. She brought her flute with her and the next thing we knew, a crowd of celebrities' children were sitting on the floor in front of us,"

Pandora snorted uncharacteristically. "Zeef actually thought that they were attracted to his '_good looks_'," she made to sure air-quote the last two words, "When in truth, they were simply mesmerized by my skillful and articulated playing of the flute,"

Another argument broke out, and the others simply indulged in their own treats.

* * *

Freya cast a critical eye on the ruffles of her dress. She remembered that the last time their family had been in the area, Suzu had dragged the two girls to go shopping in the surprisingly up-to-date village nearby. The dress had been left in Freya's room in the villa, along with many other clothes. Having someone like Suzu for a mother could be very expensive, as the woman simply adored her number one rule for travel: 'When you own a place there, don't hesitate to have a permanent wardrobe in the place. Fill it to the brim! Packing will be less of a pain that way'.

Despite the fashionista's proven rule, Freya couldn't help but feel slightly dissatisfied with the dress that she specifically chose to leave the last time they visited the villa. There was just something about it that made her want to change.

"Don't take it off," a soft voice said, "Just change your boots,"

Freya looked down at her footwear. "Ah! That's what was wrong with the whole thing!" she said happily, "Thanks, Baraneko!"

The Shugo Chara floated in the space beside the girl. "What would you do without me?"

"Plenty of things, really," Freya said with a teasing smile as she took off her boots and replaced them with different ones, "After all, I've survived fifteen and a half years without you,"

"Really," the guardian sniffed in contempt, "Is this how you express gratitude to a person who has just averted a looming fashion disaster?"

"Well, what do you want? A medal to honor your valor in the battlefield?"

"Not much, but it will suffice,"

Freya shook her head and buttoned up the remaining buttons of the vest that she wore over the long-sleeved dress. She left her room and went to look for Loki.

* * *

Freya chanced across an open door, a weird, synthetic sound coming out of the room. Curiously, the girl poked her head through the door, only to find Sora already dressed. His hair was slightly damp from the shower he had taken earlier, and was currently sitting on his bed cross-legged; a large pair of headphones were dangling around his neck and his sticker-vandalized laptop rested on his knees. Sora appeared to be deep in concentration as he continued tapping on the keyboard and moving his mouse around with occasional clicking.

"Sora?"

The brown-haired boy looked up and smiled when he saw who had called his name. "Freya! What's up? Time to go?"

Freya shook her head as she strode towards the bed and perched on the edge beside Sora. "Nope. I just finished changing. I was gonna look for Loki, but I happened to pass by your room. What was that sound?"

Sora grinned as he moved aside a little to show the ebony-haired girl the contents that appeared on the screen of his laptop. "This is a sound synthesizer," he explained, "I like playing with songs using this program,"

Freya nodded with interest. "So you're not just a typical spin-the-disc type of DJ? You actually make remixes?"

"Why do you think I'm a legend?" Sora asked jokingly.

Freya nudged him as she giggled. "Don't get too full of yourself," she teased, "Girls don't like guys with inflated egos,"

"Really?"

Freya looked up from the screen. Sora had a small, wistful smile on his face. "Pardon?" she asked.

"You don't like guys with inflated egos?" he repeated, "Am I someone with an inflated ego to you?"

Freya was slightly taken aback. She had only meant for her statement to be a joke. She didn't expect Sora to suddenly become serious and ask her if he had an inflated ego. "You're not an egoist," Freya assured as she nervously laced her fingers together, "You're really down-to-earth. Like Kukai!"

* * *

Kukai nearly forgot to breathe when he heard his name being mentioned. He didn't mean to eavesdrop. He really didn't. All he intended to do when he had gone to Sora's room was to look for Sora himself. He knew that the aspiring DJ would be busy with his laptop. He always was when there was nothing else to occupy him. Even at home, the boy could always be found in his room, busy manipulating and shaping the sounds to his liking.

When Kukai had heard Freya's voice floating out of the door, he unconsciously stopped and leaned against the wall beside the door. He didn't know what compelled him to do it. His body had reacted faster than his brain.

"Like Souma, huh?" Kukai's head snapped up at the next mention of his name. He badly wanted to see the expressions of both Freya's and Sora's faces, but then they both would be probably mad that he had been listening in on their conversation. No, he'd just sit there quietly for now.

"Well, yes!" Freya replied, "You're both really good friends, aren't you? If you guys were total polar opposites, you wouldn't even be acquaintances,"

"Hmn," was all Sora said, before adding, "Do you like Souma, Freya?"

This time, Kukai's heart nearly stopped. He had never thought about the fact that Freya possibly liked him more than a friend. Not even once. Why was Sora bringing it up? Was it related to the incident from the day before? Kukai cursed himself for delaying his intention to give encouraging wishes to Sora. He had been waiting for the right time to bring it up, but the excitement of the snowy ski lodge had made him forget about it.

"W-What are you talking about?" her voice wavered a little, "Are you feeling okay, Sora? Did you eat something weird during dinner?"

Kukai heard Sora chuckle. "Of course not, Freya," he said, a little bit of his usual jovial tone returning, "It's just that I wonder why a person like you, who likes music, painting, reading and photographing, doesn't seem to like anyone. All your hobbies make you a pretty romantic kind of person,"

"Well..."

Kukai couldn't help but feel a sliver of jealousy ebbing at his heart. Despite the fact that he had known Freya longer that Sora, Kukai had never had a conversation with her like the one she and Sora were having right now. There was something about that fact alone that made Kukai want to abruptly end their conversation.

"So you do like someone?" Sora pressed on, "Is it Souma?"

A short silence followed, and Kukai could only assume that his friend was shaking her head. There it was again. That weird tug at the edge of his heart. What _was_ it, exactly? Kukai couldn't fathom it, no matter how much he thought about it.

"Well, if it isn't Souma, then who is it?"

"Sora, I'm not really sure how to answer this question. I'm sorry,"

"Well, here's another question then: If someone whom you are friends with turns out to like you, what would you do?"

A pause. "Well, who knows? There was never a friend of mine that had romantic feelings for me,"

Kukai's eyes widened a little at Freya's words. _"I like her?"_ he thought, _"Is that it?"_

Kukai didn't know. He did have a little experience with girls, that was true, but that didn't mean he was an expert. He'd had a short-term relationship before, with the singer and his good friend, Hoshino Utau. But then, that had been just a relationship based purely on physical attraction. It had ended three weeks later, with both parties parting on good terms. He had never felt any of the rumored butterflies or momentary skip of the heart's beat. Never had he experienced the maddening feeling that made a person's insides go melty.

In short, Kukai didn't know what love or even for that matter, what _puppy_ love was.

* * *

Author: See? Short. I do hope it was good, though. Will try to update in three weeks' time! Once again, the horrible period with the special name of 'Mid-Year Exams' are looming upon me. It's creepy how time goes by so quickly. Okay. I'll stop blabbing here. Review if you want me to sneak in an update really badly!! (Okay. Just kidding. I'm just trying out the whole 'bribe for reviews' thing. But I don't think it's gonna work on you guys. But I think I'd update faster if there was more input, 'cause, Reviews + Pressure From Reviewers = A Frantically Typing Pichu. All right. I'll stop now.)

Luv,  
sakura-pichu16296


	13. Utau & Ikuto

Author: I'm back! (Cries tears of joy) You do not want to know the hell I've been through! I've actually planned the remaining plot out during my absence, to make up for the promise that I broke. So I should be trying to update regularly as much as I can. But it'll be quite slow for now, as I do have my finals creeping among the shadows. Anyways, let's put an end to this senseless rant about how packed my schedule is and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I always forget to put this. Meh. Anyways, no, I don't own Shugo Chara! and if I did, Kukai and Utau would NEVER be together. NEVEEEERRRR!

* * *

"C'mon guys! We're late enough as it is! Zeef and Pan would never forgive us if we missed their performance!"

Loki was urging his family and friends to buck up. The excited ebony-haired teen had raced ahead of them and now stood by the open doors of the lobby in the main building of the resort.

"All right, all right. Just don't slip and fall," Freya groaned, walking after her brother.

Loki grinned. "I'm glad to know you care a lot about my well-being, little sis,"

Freya rolled her eyes. "If you actually do slip and fall? I'll be the first one to laugh,"

"Ditto!" Sora added with a grin. The twins' parents laughed, but Kukai remained unnaturally silent. Only the twins themselves, as observant as they were, noticed this.

Loki sensed that his sister would hang back to wait to talk to his friend alone, so he pretended as if he hadn't noticed and ushered Sora and his parents in. "Seats! We gotta take the best seats!"

Freya, as Loki had predicted, hung back, waiting for Kukai to catch up. "Feeling unwell?" she asked kindly, looking at the boy's face.

Kukai looked up to see Freya's face directly in front of his, and he flushed. "Um...no! I mean, yes! Wait, no!"

Freya giggled. "Okay, so you're not feeling unwell, is that it?"

Kukai nodded quickly. "Uh-huh,"

"That's good," Freya breathed, "I was afraid you caught a cold or something. Weather like this can make one prone to sicknesses,"

Kukai raised an eyebrow. "You do remember who you're talking about, right?"

Freya rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Yes, yes, Souma Kukai, King of all Healthy People!"

Kukai nodded and stuck his nose up high in the air. "Yes, I, Souma Kukai, have never gotten sick for almost three years now!"

Freya laughed, relieved that Kukai had gotten back into high spirits. She still wondered what had made him so upset earlier on. It was difficult to upset the eternally cheerful jock. He was always too happy.

* * *

Freya applauded enthusiastically along with Loki, the latter cheering loudly, as the twins' siblings bowed on the stage. "WHOO! PANDORA! ZEPHYR!" Loki whooped.

"Stop being an animal, Loki," Freya hushed her brother, but with no avail. But Loki's enthusiasm was accountable, though, as the older Tsukiko siblings really did perform flawlessly for a pair spontaneous performers.

"Hey, they're actually pretty good!" Kukai commented. He had cheered as loudly as Loki had, and Sora did too.

"Really, really good!" Sora added, "It's given me a great idea for a new remix!"

Freya smiled as she waited for the audience to settle down and for the show to go on. The host had gotten back onto the stage, microphone in hand.

"The Tsukiko siblings were very good, weren't they?" he asked, and the audience answered back with a loud agreement. Chuckling, he continued, "Next, we have a real classic treat! We were lucky enough to have world renowned violinist, Tsukiyomi Ikuto to join us tonight!"

The response was thunderous applause._ Tsukiyomi Ikuto_. The name brought a flood of memories running back into Freya's mind.

* * *

_A small, five-year-old Freya was dressed in a warm coat and holding a case, looking up into the dark grey sky as she walked along the stone pavements of Prague, Italy._ "Mommy, daddy, can we have ice-cream after this?" _she asked a younger version of her parents. _

_A younger Satoshi laughed and nodded. "Of course you can!"_

_A five-year-old Loki pouted. "Why can't we have it now?" he whined childishly, "I'm hungry!"_

_A preteen Zephyr poked his brother's cheek. "'Cause Freya has a competition, dimwit,"_

"_Mommy! Zephyr called me a dimwit!" Loki complained indignantly, "I'm not a dimwit!"_

"_Sure you aren't, Loke," A nine-year-old Pandora said disbelievingly. _

"_But I'm not!" Loki protested. While the three older siblings bickered, a faint, melancholic sound reached young Freya's musically sharp ears._

_It was beautiful. _

_Entranced, Freya unknowingly felt herself being drawn towards the source of the music. A crowd had gathered around the source, and Freya squeezed through the crowd to find out who was playing such wonderful music._

_A navy-haired boy stood there, a case, similar to the one Freya was holding, open on the ground, filled with paper notes and steel coins. His body was swaying gently, his arms holding a violin in a fixed position. He drew the bow over the strings elegantly, producing sweet-sounding notes._

_Freya stared at the boy, then looked at the case in her hand. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Wasn't he also a competitor in the competition? _

_Reality hit the little girl. _

_Useless. She could never be as good as the boy. The difference in their skill was too vast._

_

* * *

_

Freya watched Ikuto quietly. He was as good as she last saw him all those years ago. No wait, even better. The violin that once looked too big for the little boy now fit the grown man perfectly. His fingers danced across the strings easily, and he still had that melancholic wonder hanging onto the notes he produced.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The first person Freya ever fell for.

* * *

Loki's eyes widened when he realized that he recognized the man. He turned to look at Freya, dismayed to see the same look he had seen all those years ago. Even now, he wasn't sure how to make of it. She had been in a state of hopelessness, but respect and admiration had been evident in her blue eyes.

"Ikuto!" Kukai exclaimed in a hushed tone, "Man, is this a surprise!"

Loki's head snapped back to face his friend. "You heard of him?"

"Heard of him?" Kukai repeated with a snort, "I know the guy!"

Confusion swirled in Loki's mind as he formulated a response to his friend's statement. "How d'you know him?"

"I used to date his sister, and before that, we just sorta became acquaintances,"

"You dated his sister?" Loki echoed, staring at Kukai with an expression of disbelief and surprise.

Awkwardness washed over Kukai as he realized what he had just let slip. "Um, yeah," his eyes turned to look at Freya, who seemed engrossed in Ikuto's performance, "But I swear, I'm over her. It was a mutual break-up,"

Loki shrugged and sat back, still not completely believing in his friend's words.

* * *

"You guys were awesome!"

Pandora and Zephyr came out, grinning from ear to ear. It was a wonder that they weren't twins; they looked so alike. "I know," Pandora bragged, "See Zephyr? They loved my playing of the flute,"

Zephyr scoffed. "Yeah right. They loved _me_,"

"Both of you were great," Satoshi assured them, before another argument could break out.

Loki grinned, but glanced at his sister, who looked completely dazed as she seemed to be looking for someone in the crowd. _"Freya..."_

Freya caught sight of a tell-tale flash of navy hair, and maneuvered her way around the crowd. The person whom she was looking for was politely refusing to sign any autographs; an annoyed look was evident on Ikuto's face.

"Ikuto!"

Said person turned to look at the source of the familiar sound. "Freya?"

Pleased that her friend still remembered her, Freya advanced towards the tall figure. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Too long," Ikuto voiced his agreement. He hadn't seen the girl since the competition in Prague. She had dropped out unexpectedly, so that was the last time the violinist had seen Freya. Who ever thought that they would meet again in the most unexpected place?

"Freya? Ikuto?"

Ikuto turned to see a boy who was the spitting image of the girl standing before him. "Loki!" he recognized the black-haired teen as the protective brother. "Nice to see you again,"

Ikuto had been very much an introvert when he was younger, and he still was one, but the Tsukiko twins were forces to be reckoned with. They had met in the elimination round of a music competition, where both Freya and Ikuto had gotten through safely. The twins practically forced responses out of the navy-haired boy, and thus a strange friendship had formed.

"You're old," Loki said shortly, giving the man a onceover.

"And you're as annoying as ever," Ikuto countered. His eyes noticed a familiar figure standing next to the ebony-haired boy. "Kukai?"

The sandy-haired teen grinned at the violinist. "Hey Ikuto,"

Freya's eyes widened in surprise. "You both know each other?"

Ikuto turned to the girl. "Yes, because Kukai here used to da-,"

Kukai quickly clamped his hand over Ikuto's mouth. "You sure haven't lost your flair in playing the violin!" he commented hastily.

Freya and Sora both cocked their heads to the side. Kukai had only told Loki about Ikuto's sister, so the girl and the other boy were in the dark. Kukai's hasty response puzzled the both of them.

"Of course, I do this for a living," Ikuto said bewilderedly. What was wrong with him?

"Brother! Brother!" a feminine voice called out.

Ikuto turned to identify the girl. "Here she comes..."

A blonde-haired woman burst through the crowd and tackled Ikuto, hugging the man. "You were great!" she squealed "Fantastic!"

"Yes, yes. Now let go of me," he said wearily, trying to loosen the girl's grip on him.

The blonde let go of her brother and turned to face the teenagers that had been talking to her beloved big brother. "And you are?" she asked Freya, her voice and expression laden with suspicion.

"Utau?" Kukai's face had an expression of surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Kukai?" Utau voiced her disbelief.

The last time they had seen each other was when Kukai himself was thirteen; a first year in middle school. Utau had been a high school girl, making a career out of singing. They had found their personalities to match; they were both competitive, and physically attracted to each other. Kukai had developed a crush on the blonde beauty; it hadn't been much of a surprise, especially with Utau's fiery will and stunning appearance.

It ended when Kukai felt that their relationship went ahead too quickly. Arguments ensued, and Utau had already reached her last year in high school, while Kukai was in his second year of middle school. It only made things more complicated. Utau wanted Kukai to have the maturity to commit properly to their relationship, but being only fourteen, it was too much to ask of from him. It was then they had decided to call it quits.

"I'd…like to talk to you. In private," Utau looked up and straight into Kukai's eyes. He'd gotten taller in the space of a year and a half. They used to level with each other. Now he towered over her.

Kukai's palms began to feel clammy, as he nodded and swallowed. "Yeah. Alright." He allowed himself to be led outside, away from his friends.

* * *

"And the air crackles with electric tension," Ikuto sighed, breaking the awkward silence. "The destined meeting of the exes,"

Freya looked up at the twenty-two-year-old, eyes wide with surprise. "They're exes?"

The navy-haired violinist nodded in confirmation, as his sister and Kukai continued to stare at each other. "And to be honest-," he dipped his quiet voice into a confidential whisper, only audible for Freya, Loki and Sora, "-I don't think that they're really over the break-up yet. They were just too good with each other, I'll admit,"

If anyone had been listening closely, they would've heard a sound similar to one of shattering mirrors. It was the sound of a broken heart. Silly as it may seem as a futile crush, Freya had grown to actually maybe _love _the sandy-haired jock. The evidence of the painful emotion that wracked through her chest was proof enough.

With a slightly trembling bottom lip, her mouth curved upwards. The corners of her eyes crinkled. She was smiling. "Yeah. I can see that. Chemistry and all that jazz,"

_"Freya…"_ Loki's ice-blue eyes burned with intensity as he felt a hollowness inside himself. Freya's smile was a definite fake.

Sora narrowed his eyes as he could faintly make out the shapes of his friend and Ikuto's sister, standing close together in one of the many balconies outside the building. _"Souma…"_

* * *

"I cried, you know,"

Kukai had been wordlessly staring into the tenebrous space below the balcony; the light of the moon being shrouded by winter clouds. His hands felt icy in his pockets, and he clenched them, trying to get them warm and dry. He looked up to face Utau, who was steadily staring straight ahead. "What?"

Utau gave a small snort of derision, and looked up to meet his eyes again. "After you dumped me. I cried and cried for weeks, not knowing what to do,"

Kukai gaped, at a loss of what to say in reply to Utau's words. "I-I…"

"I never understood why you did that," she continued, a corner of her mouth tugged upwards. "We were doing okay. It came as a huge shock when you suddenly announced that you wanted to end our relationship,"

"Utau, I-,"

"I still don't. I missed you. And I still do."

Kukai bowed his head guiltily. An expression of self-reproach was scribbled on his face. He had never expected to hear this from Utau. A feeling that was unfathomable throbbed painfully in his chest; it was almost unbearable. It reacted violently with the remorse that Utau's words induced. "But I thought we-,"

"Had a mutual break-up?" Utau finished his sentence for him. "No, we didn't. I only agreed, because I was confused, and without wanting to know the reason why. I was scared."

Kukai's eyes widened by a little measure. "Scared?"

"Scared that I was never good enough for you,"

Kukai was quick to refute her statement. "That's not the case. I was a coward. I didn't want to man up; to commit to such a big responsibility. It was never about what you did wrong. The only wrong-doer here is me,"

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Big blue eyes pierced through the windows of his soul accusingly; as if searching for an answer hidden within the depths of his hazel-green orbs.

"Utau, I-," The words were left unsaid, as Utau refused to hear anymore. She grabbed the teen by the collar, and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Author: Ooh! Plot twist! As usual, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

Luv,

sakura-pichu16296


	14. The New Regularity

Author: Hey dur! I'm finally done for the rest of the year, so I'm as free as a bird! (Metaphorically speaking, of course. I can't fly. Too bad, because I'd love to touch a cloud.) I'm pleased to have decent feedback, and must admit that I was snickering with devilish glee when I saw your reviews. I'm glad that that last scene invoked such a reaction from you guys! I hope to continue receiving encouraging comments from you!

Special thanks to: _MidnightCherryBlossoms_, my beta reader who hates her job but still does it anyway!

Disclaimer: …So anyway, if Shugo Chara were mine, Utau and Kukai would never even be friends. Much less a couple. NEBERRRR!

* * *

_BRRING!_

A noisy, irritating ring sounded, signaling the end of the school day. Loki yawned in his seat, and stretched out in a feline manner. "Glad that's over," he grumbled as his head swam with complex chemical equations that their Chemistry teacher had written on the board. He turned to talk to Kukai, but stopped as he saw his friend quickly throw his books into his bag and zipped it close. "What's got you so hurried?"

Before an answer could be given, though, another voice caught the dark-haired twin's attention. "Loki!"

Freya stood behind him, bag in one hand and a file in the other. Loki could tell that the file contained revision papers that Freya did during this time of the year. It was already March, and they were facing their finals before entering their last year of high school. "Hey Frey,"

"Hey Frey," another voice echoed, and it came from Kukai. The sandy-haired jock had his backpack slung over one shoulder, and it was clear he was definitely in a rush to get somewhere. "What's up? Sorry, but I can't stay for long to talk,"

The sixteen-year-olds were confused by their friend's actions, but then a conclusion dawned in Loki's mind. "Hoshina Utau?"

The jock nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. I promised to meet her after school ended since we don't have football practice today, so we could go check out that new ramen store that just opened in the city,"

Loki's eyes diverted surreptitiously to glance briefly at his sister. Her features were still neutrally calm; the slight smile that she always carried when she was listening to the other party of the conversation. His dark brows furrowed considerably in concern for his twin, and then he gave a good-natured sigh in response to Kukai's explanation. "Well, have fun with her," he patted their friend's back, "We'll just go ahead to the crepe stand with Sora then,"

_"Like we originally planned for the four of us to do together," _he refrained from adding.

"Catch you later!" were Kukai's retreating words as he left the classroom, with the twins following suit, but at a considerably slower pace. An extremely observant person could tell that the twins' synchronized footsteps were heavy with disappointment.

"He completely forgot about the crepe stand, didn't he?"

Both Freya and Loki jumped in surprise, and turned around to see their other friend, Sora, standing behind them with a chagrined look on his face. He pulled the headphones from his ears and let them hang loose around his neck and pocketed the iPod that he'd gotten over winter break. The boy's justification for his sudden change in preference for music players was that the iPod Touch had games that entertained him when he was bored.

"Hey Sora," the twins greeted in unison; identical smiles that portrayed their disappointment on their faces.

"Freya, Loki," he greeted them back with their names. The aspiring DJ joined the pair as they continued to walk out of the school. "So, what're you planning to eat?"

"Banana and crunchy peanut butter, no duh," Loki replied, brightening up at the mention of the crepes they were going to have at their favorite crepe stand in the park. The ebony-headed boy liked daily surprises that were pleasant, but a little regularity that he could always rely on was comforting to him.

Regularity.

Loki's icy orbs narrowed dangerously as he realized that regularity had been lost a long time ago, ever since Kukai started to habitually disappoint them by disrupting their after-school plans. His fist turned into a bloodless white as he gripped the strap of his bag tightly, trying to compose himself. His companion overlooked this as Sora continued the light-hearted conversation about their plans.

"Nice choice. I was thinking of blueberry jam, since I haven't had that in a while," Sora replied conversationally, "What about you Freya?"

No answer. Both boys looked over at the girl in concern. She was staring down at the ground as they walked, her eyes distant. "Frey?" Sora repeated, nudging her gently.

The dark-haired girl blinked her navy eyes and looked up. "Oh, sorry," she apologized, "I was thinking about some stuff that I learned in class today. Genetics is a particularly hard topic for me. I hope I'll be able to pass Biology,"

She paused in explaining her aloofness, and laughed forcefully. Loki narrowed his eyes once again, and so did Sora. Neither was going to be fooled by the girl's act. They knew that she wasn't thinking about her lessons at all. She was definitely thinking about Kukai, who had completely forgotten their plans for the day and made plans to spend it with his girlfriend.

After that night when they had met Ikuto and Utau; the night when Utau and Kukai had had a talk, Kukai had rekindled his relationship with the singer again. Freya had taken the news considerably well in both Loki's and Sora's points of views, being the only people to know of her real feelings for the football aficionado. Loki clearly remembered when Kukai had indirectly relayed the news to them.

* * *

_"Hey guys, guess what?" Kukai rushed into the living room, where the twins and Sora were playing Cluedo in front of the fireplace. Bright orange flames crackled invitingly in the hearth without any danger of getting out of hand. Three heads looked up from the board. _

_"You're… going snowboarding right now despite the fact that it's nine o'clock in the evening slash night and there's a bloody crazy blizzard that could give you a potentially fatal frostbite, which will result in your limbs being amputated - without anesthesia being administered to you because you can't feel them anymore as the nervous system's been completely frozen - and which will ultimately prevent you from ever walking or playing video games ever again?" Loki guessed as he put down his Cluedo cards on the table._

_ "Gee, Loke. Thank you for that extremely brief and gore-free explanation of the consequences of going outside in this time of the night. Your words have served as a catalyst to further increase my hunger," Freya's words were dripping with sarcasm as she pulled a stick with roasted marshmallows from the hearth of the flames and popping one of them into her mouth. "Marshmellow?" she offered Kukai._

_Kukai shook his head as he settled himself on the armchair near the fire. "I just got off the phone from a conversation with Utau. We're going snowboarding tomorrow morning, so I can't go with you guys to build an ice-sculpture,"_

_A heavy silence ensued as the three of Kukai's friends processed the unexpected information and change in plans. Freya's eyes blinked rapidly as the corners of her mouth curved up into a smile. "That's great. It's good that you finally worked things out between the two of you," she broke the silence._

_"I'm really sorry 'bout not being able to go with you though," the sandy-haired teen apologized, "I honestly wanted to go, but when she suggested snowboarding, well, I definitely couldn't pass_** that **_up! She's wicked good at it!"_

_"It's no big deal," Loki reassured with a forced grin, masking his displeasure as he picked up his Cluedo cards again. He turned his back on Kukai and back to the game board. "Now, let's see… I'm pretty sure the murderer's Professor Plum!"_

_Following Loki's actions, Sora and Freya turned back too. Sora tapped his pencil on the board, giving Loki a pointed look. "Yes, Loki. And when will you learn that doing that will not help you to win the game?"_

_Kukai chuckled at Loki's failed plan of convincing both Freya and Sora with a false answer as he stood up from the armchair. "Well, have fun you guys. I'm gonna go to bed now," he yawned widely, "See you when I see you! G'night!"_

_"Night!" they replied in unison. _

_As he left the room, the false cheery atmosphere vanished, and a cloud of gloom settled over the three friends. The smiles disappeared from their faces, replaced with expressions of disappointment. _

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe he ditched us. _Again_," Loki groused in irritation as he slumped over the picnic table that both he and Sora were sitting at. Freya had gone to get the crepes from the stand.

No one could tell what Sora was thinking, as his eyes were hooded by the long, spiky bangs that were in dire need of a trim. He fingered the cord that connected his headphones to the music player. "Now, now. You know that he's just trying his best to maintain the relationship. After all, remember what Tsukiyomi told us about their previous relationship?"

Loki pouted as he sat up straight again, loosening his school tie as he pulled at it. The weather was starting to warm up, with spring arriving around the corner, hand-in-hand with their exams. "The one where Hoshina was this psychotic girlfriend who wanted a commitment that was probably equivalent to marriage in the eyes of a kid in his second year of middle school? I _think_ so. Have I left out any details?"

Sora chuckled as he held his head up again. Loki's flair for making extremely long-winded and over-the-top explanations hadn't dissipated along with his usual boyish glee - something which Sora already missed - and he was frequently exercising it more and more with each passing day with broken promises that had already become the new regularity in their life. Sora didn't even know why they still bothered to include Kukai in their plans, even though they knew that he was inadvertently going to shake his head at the last minute in apology, saying that he had plans with Utau.

It was a long-shot, but somewhere deep within each of their hearts, they were desperately hoping and praying that their friend would return to the way he was before; the same Kukai who was always first to make a joke, the same one who never failed to stick with his friends. Somewhere along their ski-lodge trip, they had lost that friend.

Sora's crimson eyes gave away nothing as they met Loki's ice-blue ones. "I'm pretty sure that's the version you made up in conclusion after Kukai told us after much wheedling from you with me listening,"

"And it's the version I'm going to stick with," Loki added with childish finality. The ebony-haired boy was usually accepting of many things, but a friend whom they could hardly call friend anymore was not one of them. Loki even kept count of the number of times that Kukai had broken their promises to hang out in favor of spending time with Utau. "A freaking grand total of forty-goddamn-five,"

"Forty-five what?" Sora asked, although he knew what Loki meant by saying that. Sora merely wished that Loki would stop reminding them about Kukai's unfaithfulness to his friends. Every time Loki mentioned it, it twisted the knives lodged into each of their hearts. Feelings of despondency, hurt and betrayal.

"Times that guy has ditched us for with blond-headed princess of his," Loki snarled as he started ripping the paper napkin into tiny shreds. "I don't dislike Hoshina Utau, but if this keeps up, I'm going to have unconditional hate for that girl, just like how half the entire world hates Justin Bieber or Miley Cyrus,"

"It's not her fault that Kukai's been breaking promises he made to us," Sora reasoned, "Hoshina's got no role in this, Loke,"

"Sure she doesn't," was Loki's disbelieving reply, "The girl that Kukai's been choosing over us is definitely not her, despite the fact that they have the same name, hair color, appearance, age and pretty much the same everything, including DNA,"

Sora sighed. He definitely couldn't win a verbal argument with Loki, who was armed with the genetic Tsukiko sarcasm and a witty brain, complete with a vulgar vocabulary. Still, he had to laud the sable-headed boy for not losing his temper with Kukai.

Yet.

* * *

"Freya,"

The person whose name was called looked up to meet the reproving blank eyes of Baraneko. The guardian character folded her tiny arms across her chest, tapping her foot in the empty space beneath her. "Yes, Baraneko?"

"Stop sulking and stand properly with your head held up high," the tiny being barked commandingly, "A true lady does not pine in such an undignified manner,"

Momentarily distracted from thinking about Kukai, Freya wrinkled her nose and made a face at her companion. "And when is pining dignified in your point of view?" she asked, "And besides, I was definitely not pining,"

Baraneko made a strangled sound, probably an etiquette-acceptable version of a snort of derision. The blank, emotionless eyes of the guardian character bore holes into Freya's head as the ebony-haired teen tried to avert her navy eyes away from making direct contact with Baraneko's.

"I didn't know you had a guardian character," a deep voice startled the teen from behind.

Baraneko hissed indignantly at the person, and Freya shot her a look before turning to meet the person. Ikuto stood behind her, a crepe in one hand and his violin case in the other. The warm rays of the sun fell over him, making shadows pool at his feet. Freya's eyes widened in surprise.

"You can see Baraneko?" Astonishment coated her words.

"As clearly as that cloud of gloom that's raining down on you," Was the navy-haired man's reply. He set his case down on the bench and sat down beside it.

"Does that mean you have one too?"

Ikuto nodded warily. "Well, yes. But Yoru's probably off somewhere with his feline subordinates again," his eyes flickered over to the hostile Baraneko, "I see yours has a thing for cat-cosplaying too,"

His statement made Baraneko hiss at him again, but for the first time in a long time, Freya laughed a laughter filled with mirth. An unnaturally gentle smile crossed over Ikuto's face as he listened to Freya's laughter. "It's good to see that you haven't lost all positive emotion,"

Freya stopped and gave Ikuto a confused look. "Excuse me?"

Ikuto patted the empty space beside his violin, indicating for her to sit down next to him. Freya obliged, and hesitantly sat down next to the violinist, with the violin case acting as a partition between them. "I've seen you around town, and you've always got this sad expression on your face," he paused, smirking at the bewildered and somewhat guilty look on the younger girl's face as he hit the jackpot. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Freya was quick to reply. Baraneko merely kept her silence, watching them from afar with vacant eyes.

A look of disbelief from Ikuto made Freya squirm uncomfortably. His eyes were more intense than Baraneko's, which was saying something. The two of them sat in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward one, though. It was the same as when they had been competing when they first met in Prague. While waiting during the long preliminary rounds, the two of them often sat together in a comfortable silence. Words didn't need to be exchanged, as they were both perfectly content with each other's company. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the birds chirping high above in the trees that canvassed the park grounds.

Seeing the crepe in Ikuto's hand reminded Freya of Loki and Sora waiting for her in the picnic area. She was about to excuse herself, but Ikuto beat her to it. "Listen, I'm going to go to this violin-maker tomorrow to do some maintenance for my violin, so why don't you come along with me?" he offered. Freya was slightly surprised, because she knew Ikuto preferred doing things related to his violin alone. When they were in Prague, Ikuto often refused to let others touch his instrument, and even Freya wasn't allowed to do so.

The look on her face made the violinist smirk. "I know what you're thinking, but don't bother asking. Just come with me, alright?" he stood up from the bench, and picked up his violin's case, "I'll pick you up after school, so make sure you don't have any plans,"

"Um… alright?" without entertaining any further questions, Ikuto gave a wave with his case-carrying hand and walked off. Freya mutely waved at his retreating figure. What was exactly going on in the man's mind? Freya wasn't too sure of what to make of his questionable offer.

Baraneko came floating back, a delicate eyebrow lifted querulously. "I see you have made social plans with a person that is not included in your usual social circle. Is that not the brother of the girl whom Souma Kukai is courting?"

Freya made no move to reply Baraneko's question. Instead, she continued onwards to the crepe stand, and nodded as she pointed to the flavors that she wanted for herself, Sora and Loki. Baraneko could tell that thoughts were plaguing Freya's private mind, but they were no longer thoughts of the sandy-haired jock, but instead, the navy-haired musical prodigy.

* * *

Author: Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as always!

Luv,

sakura-pichu16296


	15. Just Looking at the Walls

Author: I'M BACK!

So, many - well, everyone of you (I don't wanna say the few of you because that is too depressing for me to handle.) has probably been wondering what happened to me, since I made a promise that I'd update faster. Sorry, but I was unable to fulfill that promise. D: I've been caught up with so much schoolwork, and I've been concentrating more on my other fanfiction, a Naruto-centred one, so I apologize fully!

I now solemnly promise to alternate my writing, so this fic will be able to be regularly updated like my other one. So, if there's any one of you who still reads this (I'm holding my breath here, really.) I hope I won't fail you again!

PS I agree. I don't like Amu's character much, either. I'm neutral in my opinion of her.

PPS I just realized that I have over 80 reviews for this. This is a bit too late, but thank you for your ongoing support and encouragement! Hugs to all!

Special thanks to: _MidnightCherryBlossoms_, my lovely sleeping beta.

Disclaimer: If I don't even own a house, what makes you think I own a top-selling shojou manga series? Oh, and I don't own any of Stradivari's violins - everything belongs to that deceased crafter, may his soul rest in peace.

* * *

He would definitely not take no for an answer. Freya knew that much.

For one, Tsukiyomi Ikuto had always been a low-key person; aloof and stoic, favoring solitude over the company of many people. Freya was sure that if given the option, Ikuto would have chosen a deserted island if necessities were provided, over a room filled with people to converse with. That was how much the musical prodigy hated socializing.

But on the other hand, the man was also a stubborn one. If he wanted something, he_ had_ to get it, no matter the consequences.

And thus, the sable-haired teenager had no say in the matter of going to the violin maker's with Ikuto.

Presently, Freya was standing in her school's courtyard, feeling the spring sunlight warm against her skin. A dry expression was on her face as she could see a tall figure being surrounded by a horde of shorter people, and her ears could make out the gist of what was going on.

"I told him that this would happen. And what did he say?_ 'Never you mind!'_," the girl grumbled under her breath, obviously displeased with the violinist's current predicament.

_"Take a picture with me!"_

_"Sign an autograph!"_

_"Who are you waiting for?"_

_"Do you have a sibling here?"_

_"Can I be your friend?"_

Shaking her head, Freya sighed at the irony of her friend's situation - he hated people, but people _loved _him.

"Why the heavy sigh?"

Visibly startled, Freya turned to see Sora and Loki standing together, the former with his headphones dangling around his neck as he had his bag slung across his chest and the latter with a multicolored book - a comic, most likely - in his hands. "Oh, hey, you two," Freya waved shortly as they came up to her.

The older of the twins frowned, knitting his dark brows together as he gave his sister a suspicious look. His icy gaze trailed over to the commotion by the gates, and back to his twin. "'S that Ikuto?"

Sora tip-toed, peering over the large crowd of teenage girls, attempting to see the poor soul caught in the middle. "I can see his head. I _think._ He doesn't look dead. And again, I _think._"

Loki smirked; Freya could tell that her brother was definitely enjoying seeing a helpless Ikuto. The ebony-haired teen was a bonafide sadist, he was.

"So you're going to some violin maker's shop with him?" Loki asked for confirmation, shading his eyes from the sunlight that suddenly glared at him.

Freya nodded reluctantly, a sheepish expression scrawled on her face. "You guys don't mind, do you-?"

Another question, an unspoken one, was tacked onto the end of the previous question.

_"You're not going to bother about Kukai?"_

The two boys shook their heads with small sad smiles, palpably disheartened by her question. Kukai, once again, had left straight after the sound of the bell. Loki had always hated the irritating jingle of the bell - and Kukai's recent aberration was yet another reason to add onto the list of why the Tsukiko twin hated bells. Sora tried to lighten things up whenever he saw the grim line set in Loki's jaw, but it didn't help that while Loki and Kukai were both classmates, Sora was in a different class. That meant six hours of awkwardness between the two distant friends without a peacemaker present.

On a positive note, at least the sandy-haired jock had taken initiative to inform them beforehand.

_"Hey, Kukai. D'you want to play some basketball after school today?"_

_"Hm? No can do, Loke. I've got plans with Utau to check out the cake shop by the train station!"_

A slight improvement on Kukai's part, but his friends were still disappointed in the loyalty that Kukai had failed to display as of recently. Freya's eyelids lowered, her stomach twisting into uneasy knots at the thought of the hazel-eyed boy. Loki served as a well-timed disruption as he clapped his hands together.

"At any rate!" a bright, mega-watt grin was plastered onto his face, "Sora and I'll be heading off now! Have fun doing whatever you creepy violinphiles love doing, yeah? I'll see you tonight!"

Dragging a startled Sora along with him, Freya's brother gave a cheery wave and lugged his brunette friend along with him, leaving the dark-haired girl alone.

Smiling in defeat, Freya waved back, and turned her attention back to the miserable Ikuto, who had lost his ability to repel people with a glare.

Either that, or fangirls had amazing willpower.

* * *

"So, why don't you have a car? Aren't you old enough to drive one?"

The air was quiet, save for the occasional sputter of engine from a car speeding along the road at legal limit, and the rhythmic clatter of a pair of footsteps; one light and the other hardly audible.

Ikuto, violin case in hand, looked over at the girl beside him, a dark eyebrow raised as he gave her a taunting smirk. "Oh? Did you want to have a flashy exit from school?"

Seeing the expression on the man's face made Freya's cheeks brighten in indignation. "Of course not!" she refuted, "It would've been better if you didn't come at all."

Without a change in expression, Ikuto merely chortled as they continued walking. "Hm. I bet you're actually stoked to see the place where my violin was made."

Freya rolled her eyes, which made Ikuto chuckle again. The girl looked away, refusing to meet the violinist's eyes. Ikuto smiled at this - Freya definitely resembled Amu in terms of stubbornness.

At the thought of the rosy-haired girl, Ikuto's eyes darkened. Amu. He hadn't seen her in a while, and that was partly his fault, as he always went out of his way to avoid meeting her whenever he caught sight of her present during one of Utau's many concerts. Ikuto had no inkling as to why he did it - it was just a reflex move that he automatically obeyed. Turning his gaze onto the girl beside him, Ikuto shook his head. Today was going to be one of those days where he didn't have to force himself to concentrate on things just to forget about the feisty, pink-haired girl.

* * *

"This is so… beautiful," Freya breathed out, navy eyes shining as her fingers ran over the cases that held carefully polished violins. They landed on one that housed a russet violin. The faint orange glow of the lamp was reflecting off the polished surface in soft rays. "Is that a Stradivari I see?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Freya," Ikuto chuckled, "It's just one of the old man's works. After seeing the Kreutzer Strad on an auction, he came back to Japan and made this, based after it,"

Freya's eyes widened considerably at this statement. "He actually _saw _the Kreutzer Strad?" The admiration in her voice was unmistakable, "I wish I could've seen a Stradivari original. They're horribly expensive, aren't they? But so amazing,"

Ikuto seemed to agree with her, as he nodded empathically. "I know what you mean. My father borrowed one of his originals from a museum once, when I was a young boy," he sounded wistful, "The sound it produced was magical,"

The faint smell of varnish and wood hung in the air as Freya and Ikuto stood in a room. Ikuto had handed his violin to the old man that had greeted the man with gusto, and left them to browse his works. Half-finished violins lay on benches that were pushed against the wall; strands of horse tail hair littered the floor. The smell of rosin tickled Freya's nose as she took a closer look at the selection of bows hanging against the wall.

"This place is nice," she commented with a breathy sigh, "I can see why you're horribly protective of it,"

Ikuto gave her a small smirk. "Of course. Also, I'm not someone who broadcasts my private life around, you know,"

Freya suppressed the grin on her face as she studied the array of metal strings carefully arranged inside a tray. "Nickel or chromium?" she asked, referring to Ikuto's preference of violin strings.

"Need you ask?" the midnight-blue-haired prodigy raised an eyebrow. "My violin doesn't sound squeaky or sharp to you, does it?"

The ebony-headed girl looked away from the tray and at a table where a block of wood lay, the shape already cut out. A chisel lay next to it; the violin maker was probably in the middle of carving in the f-holes. "Chromium, then," she answered her own question, "Since your violin produces such mellow sounds,"

"Your knowledge isn't half bad," Ikuto was only mildly impressed - after all, he knew far more than Freya did, since the violin was his work and life. "You might make a good expert on violin mechanics yet. Maybe you could apprentice under the old man; learn a few tricks or two about crafting a violin. Then you could make one for me,"

It was Freya's turn to give Ikuto an arched eyebrow. "Me? Violin-crafting?" She snorted in derision, "Right. And besides, everyone knows that your violin's practically your third arm,"

"Third _and _fourth," Ikuto corrected, his tone matter-of-factly, "Don't forget the bow."

Freya giggled as she cast a cursory glance at the thick blocks of unused wood in the corner. "The bow. Right,"

An impatient, disbelieving noise erupted from between Ikuto's lips. "Everyone _always_ forgets the bow. I mean, it is a small part of the violin, sure, but without it, you can hardly play anything at all, can you?"

"Not true," Freya flickered her eyes up at Ikuto's for a brief moment, "There's still _pizzicato_. Not all songs are completely by _arco_, you know,"

Ikuto gave the teen a narrow-eyed stare; obviously, Freya had one-upped him there. "Hmph," he turned his head away in mock-indignation, "Fine. No gelato later then,"

Freya let out an exaggerated, scandalized gasp. "_No._ You _wouldn't_."

The musician scoffed, running a hand through his hair. A smirk played at his pale lips; his dark eyes glinting with mischief. "Try me."

* * *

"Hah. I knew you were too much of a gentleman to deprive me of gelato,"

Freya was triumphant as the two of them stopped in front of a glass display. The violinist had gotten his instrument back, and grudgingly informed his friend that they were going to go for some gelato, after all. Freya had grinned at his words, giving her friend a knowing look as he lead the way to the shop.

It was a newly-opened bakery; dazzling displays of fairy lights twinkled as they accentuated the carefully-decorated cake displays in the window. It was a whimsical display of colours as the two dark-haired friends walked in; the bell above the door tinkled welcomingly. Loud colours splashed the wall carelessly, as if a child had been let loose inside the place with copious amounts of paint at his side.

"This is too visually stimulating. I think I prefer actual vomit to this spew of colours," Ikuto murmured weakly, running a hand over his eyes, "I don't remember why-,"

His words were cut off by a woman bounding forward, dressed in a - you guessed it - maid uniform. Frills were abundant on the material of the cheery rainbow-striped uniform, which made Ikuto sigh loudly and look away.

Obviously, he wasn't a big fan of colours.

"How may I help you?" she trilled, smile plastered on her face.

Freya returned the smile with one of her own. The vomit of colours did not bother the girl as much. "Seats for two, please," Freya passed a look over Ikuto, who had his eyes trained on his black Italian loafers, "In a less colorful seat, if possible. My friend's a bit overwhelmed, you see,"

The waitress clucked her tongue sympathetically as she followed Freya's eyes. "Poor him. He's not the first one, so the boss had someone wallpaper the wall in the tea room. This way, please,"

As she opened the white-framed door to the tea room, the two friends behind her followed suit. Freya snickered as Ikuto let out a sigh of relief. "I had no idea you could be this affected," she commented as they navigated around the cheery room.

To the man's relief, the walls were indeed wallpapered with a more bearable display of colours. The soft canary and vanilla stripes were underlined by a white wainscot, giving off a sunny atmosphere to the room.

"Orders?" the waitress asked, as the two friends seated themselves at a white wooden table. Surprisingly the furniture was more solemn that Freya had expected.

"Gelato, please. I'll have vanilla, and she'll have chocolate," Ikuto finally spoke, his eyes having recovered from the shock earlier.

The waitress scribbled into her notepad and left them. Freya rubbed her fingertips against the wooden table, sliding them easily over the varnished surface. "Did you read my mind or something, Ikuto?"

Ikuto gave her his signature condescending look, the one that made many terrified of him. "I happen to have a particularly stable memory," he sniffed, as he gently placed his violin case beside his feet, "Unlike _some _people."

Freya's dark eyebrows joined her hairline. "Excuse_ me_, but _you _were the one who brought us here in the first place," she accused in a chagrined tone.

Ikuto sighed, his head bowed in remorse. "I should've just stuck to the old place," he muttered, "Damn Utau for-,"

"Brother?"

Ikuto raised his head, eyes narrowed. "Speak of the blonde-haired devil," his tone was accusing as he said it.

Freya froze. If Utau was here, then that meant -

"Oh, hey there, Ikuto!" an exuberant voice greeted the dark-haired man, "Is that Freya with you?"

A familiar, dull aching started throbbing in Freya's chest; her eyes suddenly felt hot. She forced herself to turn around with a shaky smile, hoping that it would pass off as a normal, friendly one. She'd been wanting to avoid seeing him as much as possible, but apparently the universe had finally tired of her cowardice.

Her eyes landed on the couple; more specifically, their linked hands. Another piece of Freya wore away. "Kukai. Haven't seen you in a while," her voice was steady as she greeted her friend.

It was true. Freya hadn't seen hair nor hide of the sandy-haired jock ever since they had returned from the ski lodge trip in December, despite the fact that they went to the same school, and their classrooms were close to each other. How long had it been, exactly?

Freya didn't need to ask anyone. She knew. Three months, two weeks, three days and counting. Freya gripped her hands into a bloodless white, attempting to control her emotions.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" Kukai was oblivious as he grinned that lopsided grin that Freya always saw, "Weird, since we go to the same school and your classroom's just above mine,"

_My exact sentiments_, was Freya's bitter concurrence as she directed an obligatory smile at the eighteen-year-old beside Kukai. "Hoshina," she nodded her head in greeting, her eyes looking everywhere but their hands.

"Don't be formal, Freya. That's my brother's job," Utau seemed clueless as she giggled at Freya's politeness, "You're a friend of Kukai's too, so feel free to call me Utau,"

"I'll take note of that," Freya assured the singer with another weak, thin-lipped smile.

"Sir? Ma'am? Your seats are ready," a waitress - different from the one earlier - spoke to the couple. Utau nodded as she acknowledged the waitress, and tugged at Kukai's hand.

"C'mon, Kukai. Let's leave them alone," a devious grin was on her face; her amethyst eyes held the exact same look of mischief that Ikuto's could, "See you around!"

"Bye," Kukai was sheepish as he let his girlfriend pull him away.

Freya kept her smile; it was frozen on her face as her gaze fell onto the blank surface of the table. Ikuto noticed his friend's sudden silence, and cast an inquiring look towards her direction.

"Something you wanna talk about, Freya?" Ikuto tried half-heartedly. He wasn't any good at being sympathetic to other people's plight, but he figured he would have a go, since Freya was a friend of his. Also, the prodigy wasn't one who fancied eating with someone who was behaving strangely.

Freya shook her head, quietly composing herself by reciting shades of colours in her head. Shades of orange; amber, apricot, atomic tangerine, bittersweet, burnt orange, carrot, champagne…

Then, she looked up, expression completely transformed into a grin. "I'm fine!" was her reply, "Just wondering when that gelato will get here,"

Ikuto was unconvinced. Nodding his head slowly and dubiously, he decided to let it slide. After all, he also had things he would rather not talk about. Cognac eyes flitted across his mind's eye momentarily, and Ikuto shook his head to clear the ambiguous picture away. "True. We've been waiting for, what, ten minutes?"

* * *

Kukai had his eyes on the menu in his hands, but words blurred over as he stared at the page, not focusing on the list. His mind was busy recalling the conversation from earlier.

_"Kukai. Haven't seen you in a while."_

The words rang loud and clear in his mind, cold and clipped. He still couldn't believe that it had been Freya who had said those words. Sure, Kukai knew it had been a definite hundred percent Freya, but somehow, the ex-Jack felt like the girl was somehow… different. But what was it, exactly, that made her seem changed?

Kukai ruminated thoughtfully, deliberating the flashes of his memory, recalling the scene. Freya looked no less different - she was still as pale as always; probably paler since winter just cleared up. She still wore her hair down, bangs ghosting her eyes, the same way Loki's did. So it was definitely not a physical change, as far as he could tell. Was it something else, then?

"Kukai? Kukai?"

The jock was broken away from his musings as an elegant, tanned hand waved in front of his face to capture his attention. Utau had a slightly irked expression on her face, her violet eyes flashing in irritation. "Good, you're finally back with the real world," the blonde then tapped the menu that Kukai held in his hands, "Have you chosen what you want?"

"Parfait," Kukai absentmindedly murmured, his eyes were glassy - an obvious sign that he had drifted off into another daydream again.

"Parfait?" the idol looked down at the menu in disbelief. There wasn't anything that indicated that they sold parfaits here. The waiting waitress had a slight smile on her face, obvious amused by Kukai's dazedness. Sighing, Utau snapped her fingers, grabbing his attention again. "Kukai. Stop fantasizing about parfaits. If you want one so badly, we can go to the ice-cream parlor tomorrow,"

Little did the blonde know, that Kukai wasn't actually thinking about ice-cream. Instead, he had been trying to recall another picture of Freya in his mind, as reference to compare how different the Freya from three months ago was with the current Freya. He recalled the picture of Freya happily eating a parfait, side by side with her twin, in the bitter cold of the mountain lodge.

"Sorry," his tone was sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head out of habit, "I'll have a triple-layered chocolate mud cake,"

The waitress nodded as her pen flew over the notepad in her other hand. Utau shook her head in incredulity as she said, "I'll have the coconut pie with the chocolate crust, please,"

The waitress then left the two alone. Utau gave her boyfriend a hard look, while Kukai returned it with an abashed grin as he chuckled half-heartedly. "Ice-cream? _Really?_" Utau shook her head disbelievingly, "You could've told me, you know,"

"Sorry 'bout that, 'Tau," Kukai hastened to apologize, "But I promised you that I'd accompany you here today, so I wasn't going to break that promise, was I?"

"Guess not," Utau had to smile at the younger teen's apologetic words, "Just don't space out like that next time. You scared me for a moment there,"

Kukai nodded thoughtfully, his eyes looking far behind his girlfriend's head, where his friends sat. Freya was grinning freely, pushing her bowl of gelato towards Ikuto. The man had his nose wrinkled in distaste as he cast a dubious eye at the girl's offer. His lips moved, and he must have said something funny, because Freya drew back her bowl and giggled.

An uncomfortable pang hit Kukai, surprising the boy. What was that about? Kukai quickly looked away, and into the blonde's questioning eyes. "What's up?" she asked curiously.

Kukai put on another one of his convincing grins. "Nothing. Just looking at the walls."

Not a complete lie, if one could associate walls with the sable-headed girl who sat a few feet away, making the jock more confused than he had ever been in his life.

_Just looking at the walls._

_

* * *

_

Author: As always, constructive criticism, feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Just a quick note: _Pizzicato_ is a form of violin playing by only plucking the strings. _Arco_ is to play the violin using the bow.

Luv,

Pichuzilla (I changed my name a while back, to match my fursona. Yay!)


	16. Confusion

Author: Happy New Year!

I've had quite a busy December. I had to take an entrance exam for a college that had already narrowed the list of potential students for early January intake. Why select, then select again? That's just dumb.

I made it, though. Whee! Starting next week, Imma college kid! But still a day scholar, so, it'll be like high school. Whee. (Notice the lack of exclamation marks here.)

Thanks for being patient, everyone! I will never abandon this story, so you can hold me to this promise.

Special thanks to: _MidnightCherryBlossoms_.

Disclaimer: I own whatever's not in the original. Hence, therefore and ergo, I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

_"A dream?"_

White. Some more white. And then a whole lot more white. Everywhere he turned, it was nothing but empty spaces of white. The plain colour was somewhat blinding; his eyes were starting to hurt a little.

_"Where… am I?"_

He wondered, ruminated and contemplated, as he continued walking down the seemingly endless hallway of white. Belatedly, he realized that he had his fingers intertwined around a hand smaller than his.

_"Whose hand… is this?"_

Instead of pulling his hand away, as per his normal response, he just wondered just who, exactly, was the person whose hand he was holding. It was small, and somewhat cold, but familiar.

_"Utau?" _

His blonde bombshell of a girlfriend came to mind, but he had already held her hand many times to know very well that the hand he was holding was not hers. Smaller than his, yes, but while the skin had a feminine softness to it, some parts were rough; calloused. Utau didn't have calloused fingers. So why did holding the hand feel so familiar?

He turned to get a good look at her face, but tenebrous darkness engulfed the white space. He could no longer make out the face of the person beside him, but he held on tight to the hand.

_"Who are you?"_

The moment those words left his mouth, the space around him started to shift. He felt himself being pulled away, but he kept his hold on the hand. Slowly, though, the fingers started to slip away from his grip.

_"Kukai. Haven't seen you in a while." _

The voice was familiar, too. But his senses were too fazed to tell whose voice it was. But her words were strikingly recognizable. Had he heard them before?

_"Wai- wait! Don't go! I didn't even get your name!"_

_"Goodbye…"_

Falling. He was falling now. Faster, and further away from the girl. But he was close. So close! It was on the tip of his tongue. He had to know her. He just had to!

* * *

"WAIT!"

He sat up, panting.

"Kukai! Dude! Are you alright?"

A pair of worried green eyes bore into Kukai's hazel ones.

"Daichi!" Kukai realized that he had his hands wrapped around the guardian character's body, and hastily released his friend. "Sorry 'bout that."

"I don't mind, but what's up? You were tossing and turning in your sleep."

Daichi had been watching an early morning replay of the Barclays Premier League Championship on the television when he heard the human boy suddenly start talking in his sleep. Worried, Daichi had muted the match and floated to where Kukai lay on his bed. It was evident that he seemed to be having some sort of dream or nightmare, because Kukai had had a troubled expression on his face as he squirmed beneath his blankets. Then he had suddenly sat up, hands reaching out to grab something, but Daichi had been in the way, thus being captured by accident.

Kukai chuckled sheepishly, reaching a hand to rub at the back of his head. "I had a strange dream," He realized that his hair felt damp, and looked down to see that the front of his shirt was drenched in sweat. Had his dream been that intense?

"Must've been one heck of a nightmare," Daichi mused as he pulled the blanket covers off Kukai, "Why don't you go shower, then we'll talk about it after? I'll go get you a glass of water,"

Kukai watched as Daichi flew out of his room, and silence reigned once more. All he had was his thoughts to accompany him. Looking at his hand, he then remembered the girl from his dream.

_"Kukai. Haven't seen you in a while."_

Her words were so familiar; the tones were also the same. Sad, melancholy… Why did it bug him so much?

Running a hand through his damp hair, the jock decided to heed Daichi's advice and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

"I think I just fell in love, Freya."

"Oh. Me too."

Freya lifted her head from looking the stage below the stands to see the starry eyes that belonged to both her brother and Sora. "So… you're both gay for Ikuto?" she lifted a dark eyebrow, "That's nice. Now I have two new girlfriends."

Loki's starstruck expression turned into an irritated one, turning to glare accusingly at his younger sister. "I'm not in love with him!" he remonstrated hotly, "I'm in love with his music!"

"They say music is a physical extension of the spirit? Or was it the soul? Basically, though, being in love with his music effectively means you're in love with Ikuto himself, brother."

"No! It's just his music!"

"Maybe romance is out of the question, since Ikuto is pretty straight-laced. What about a bromance?"

"Freya!"

"But seriously, though," Sora cut into the siblings' bickering, "His playing just gets through to me. It reaches right into the depths of my being."

The three turned to look at the stage again, where the dark-haired violinist was standing. His form was gently swaying, being led into a waltz by the music he played on his instrument. Watching the normally stoic and misanthropic Tsukiyomi Ikuto dancing with his violin among the multicolored beams of lights as he played was strange, but beautiful. Ethereal, in fact. It was like seeing a manifestation of the god of violins, if not music.

"If you're looking for a romantic kind of love, I'd refer you to a mirror," Loki muttered as he shifted slightly in his seat, "You're both obviously into each other."

Freya reached out a hand to grab the back of Loki's neck, squeezing it tightly. "Say that again and I'll strangle you to death," she replied pleasantly, not removing her eyes from the performance.

"But how else can you explain him letting us watch him rehearse for his concert?" Loki wheezed, attempting to pry his neck free from his sister's iron grip.

"If that were the case, then that would mean he's in love with you and Sora too, since you're both here," Freya sniffed contemptuously, releasing Loki's neck and settling her hands against the railing in front of them.

Sora's grin settled into a smile, though it seemed rather forced. He watched Freya, looking at her askance as the girl kept her eyes trained on Ikuto.

* * *

"So what's the difference between mistrust and distrust?"

Loki and Sora sat at a stone garden table, both of their faces carrying identical expressions of troubled worry. Loki scratched his head with the end of his pencil, drumming the table with his free hand as he stared at the notebook in front of him. Sora was rifling through his bad, before looking up at his friend sitting across from him.

"Nope. I don't have an English dictionary on me," Sora reported, "But I do have a music dictionary!"

Loki scribbled a crude star on the question in his notebook, making a face. "I'm so screwed. Finals are in a week and I don't even know the difference between 'mistrust' and 'distrust'!"

"I had no idea you were that stupid," another voice commented with a lighthearted, teasing tone, startling the two friends.

They simultaneously looked up to see a smirking Ikuto, with dark sunglasses perched on his head, and garbed in his usual raiment of black. "What are you doing here?" Loki asked curiously, waving shortly at the violinist before setting down his pencil on the table.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Sora echoed, though his words had venom and frost subtly laced in them. His eyes were slightly narrowed, giving the impression that he wasn't fond of Ikuto, which was an impression that was true. There was a valid explanation for that, though.

Sora had a not-so-secret crush on Freya, which everyone who knew him knew about, except Freya, and maybe Ikuto, too. Now, Sora suspected that Ikuto had some feelings for the girl, and it also seemed like the violinist's feelings were reciprocated, seeing how Freya willingly went on outings with Ikuto alone.

Neither of them labeled those outings as dates, though, but then again, they didn't have a label for their relationship, either. Sora had honestly thought that he would have more of a chance with Freya, after Kukai got back together with Utau, but Ikuto just _had _to be included in the 'Blast-From-Kukai's-Past' package.

Summarily, Ikuto had snatched Freya from beneath Sora's nose. That was the reason why Sora was acting frosty towards Ikuto, something which the musician didn't mind at all. It was like water off a duck's back for him. Then again, Tsukiyomi Ikuto wasn't an all-around bad person, and Sora had a grudging respect for him as a fellow musician.

"I was looking for Freya," Of course! Why did they even bother to ask? Sora resisted making a rude face. "Have you seen her?"

Ikuto casually slipped one hand into a pocket, while Loki answered, "She's got after-school cleaning duty, I think. You should be able to find her in-,"

"Class 2-A, I know," Ikuto finished, turning around, "Thanks, Loki,"

"You're welcome!" Loki called after the dark-haired musician, who waved back in response as he walked away. The boy then turned back to face Sora, lifting a dark eyebrow. "So…?"

Sora fiddled with the wire connected to the headphones around his neck. "What?" he asked sullenly, lifting his eyes to meet Loki's piercing, critical gaze.

"What's up?" Loki asked, "You're hating on Ikuto,"

Sora was rather surprised that Loki had caught on to his tiny sliver of dislike for Ikuto. The boy was usually so dense; people had to explain things to him whenever he didn't get double statements. "No, I'm not," Sora clarified, "I just don't like him by this much,"

Loki rolled his eyes as Sora parted his index finger and thumb by a centimeter. "Like I said," Loki's voice was dry, "Hating on Ikuto."

Sora pretended to not hear his friend, and instead flitted through the pages of his music dictionary. All of a sudden, he was more interested in identifying musical symbols that he was all-too familiar with.

Loki sighed, tapping his pencil against the page of his notebook impatiently. If he had to guess, it probably had something to do with his sister. Sure, Loki was oblivious to many things, but he had spent enough time with Sora to know that he had a thing for the younger twin.

Now that he thought about it carefully, why did things have to be so messed up and confusing? His sister liked Kukai, but now it seemed like she had feelings for Ikuto as well. Kukai had seemed to consider Freya as more than a friend before, but now he was with Utau. Ikuto was a mystery himself; did he really like Freya or was he just playing? And Sora refused to admit that he didn't like Ikuto very much because he himself had feelings for Freya.

Loki pretty much felt like he was spectating a live drama recording.

* * *

Ikuto scaled up the stairs, and reached his destination. Class 2-A, the class that Freya was in. From outside, through the windows, he could see a dark-haired girl hopping up and down repeatedly, attempting to rub off remnants of chalk marks from the top of the blackboard. The violinist smirked; the girl sure was a comical one. That was one of the reasons why he was so fond of her.

He knocked on the door and opened it. "Freya?"

The person in question turned to look at him. "Oh, hey Ikuto!"

"Ikuto?"

An eerily familiar voice spoke, and Ikuto froze; his blood had run cold. He didn't want to turn around, and vehemently hoped and prayed that the person would just ignore his presence and pretend like he didn't exist; like she hadn't even noticed him.

"Oh, right! You know Ikuto, don't you, Amu?" Freya spoke, her words unintentionally cutting and grating against Ikuto's feelings.

Ikuto felt his pace elevate; blood pounded in his ears loudly. He_ couldn't _face her. He was _incapable_ of facing her. If he turned around to see her, he knew it would all come back. He didn't want anything to come back. It had hurt too much.

"Yeah," Amu stepped into the violinist's field of vision, her hazel eyes boring into his navy ones. Ikuto immediately averted his gaze. Too close; too scary. How could he face the girl with whom he had fallen in love so many years ago?

He had taken such a long time to get over her. It had been a hard obstacle, to destroy his longing for the coral-haired girl. There were so many reasons why he had to do what he did, but he was only able to explain a few. Mainly, though, it was because she was so happy with Tadase. How could he bring himself to ruin her happiness, when he wasn't even sure if _he_ could keep her happy all the time?

"Still as antisocial as ever, I see," Amu joked, her laughter sending shivers down Ikuto's spine.

Freya giggled as well. "I know what you mean," her voice was soothing to the violinist's jumpy nerves; and he felt slightly better with her presence.

But how could he ignore Amu without arousing suspicion from Freya, and without offending Amu? As far as he was concerned, Ikuto knew that Amu thought that the reason why she never saw Ikuto at any of Utau's concerts was because he was busy with his career. She didn't know that he actually avoided his sister's concerts because of her.

"Freya, are you done?" Ikuto coughed into his hand, still staring at the black clock suspended against the wall above the blackboard.

He hated being such a spineless coward, but he knew he was a selfish person. His selfishness was something that he didn't want to affect Amu with, because it was far too destructive.

"Wait. I need to go put this back in the staffroom," Freya held up a chart, "Wait here, alright?"

Ikuto blanched at her words, and before he could stop her from leaving, she had already left. Now, he was alone. With _her._

The silence was awkward, and the air was stuffy with tension. Amu continued stacking books neatly together in a pile on the teacher's desk, while Ikuto stared at anything but her.

"So, how have you been?" Amu was first to break the silence; her voice carried a lighthearted tone, "I heard your Europe tour was a big success."

"Alright. Europe- Europe was good."

Ikuto wanted to shoot himself in the head, or better yet, grab a brick, then jump off the roof of the school building while repeatedly slamming his head against the brick. He was getting tongue-tied, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto did _not _get tongue-tied.

"Why didn't you let me know that you were back in Japan?" Amu inquired; her tone was still lighthearted and polite, though the violinist could tell that the deferential tone in her voice was strained - she definitely wanted to do an Amu classic. She was bursting to yell at him; to demand to know where he had been for all those years. To ask him why he just up and disappeared without a trace.

Ikuto almost smiled when he thought of Amu doing just that. It was something that she'd definitely do - she always had been the passionate type, beneath that fake exterior of hers that she pulled on to avoid people from knowing the real her.

"I haven't found my father yet," he said softly. It was barely a whisper, but Amu could hear his words. His flimsy excuse for pulling a disappearing act, then reappearing without even giving her a heads-up.

Was she just going to silently accept his explanation?

"Don't lie to me, Ikuto."

No, of course not. It was Amu they were talking about after all.

Ikuto traced his fingers over the polished wooden surface of the teacher's desk. He still couldn't bring himself to look the girl standing few feet away from him in the eye. "Look-,"

"Look at me when you talk to me," Rage was slowly creeping into her voice. Her words were quaking slightly with fury; her temper baking in a slow burn.

But he couldn't. If there was a reason for him to be associated with cats, his cowardice when it came to the pink-haired girl was a big contender to be the main explanation. Simply put, he was the ever-famous 'scaredy' cat. He didn't want to meet her eyes. It was too painful.

"I'm sorry," His voice low, with subtle pain ghosting them. "I can't. It's something I can't explain to you without sounding like the most selfish bastard on Earth."

"What do you mean by that, Ikuto?" Amu demanded hotly, "You've always kept things to yourself, even if that meant bearing the burden of the pain alone. I thought we were past that! I thought you trusted me enough to know that I'd help you no matter what the circumstances were!"

"No, it's nothing,"

"Ikuto-!"

"What's going on?"

Ikuto's gaze dropped from the books to the evenly-tiled floor. Freya had come just in time, right before things could get ugly. He could hear angry footsteps, and a loud banging noise. Amu had left.

Ikuto released a sigh of relief, and looked up to meet a very expectant look that was on Freya's face. She had an eyebrow raised, and he knew she was definitely going to weasel out information from him concerning the events that had transpired within the four walls of Class 2-A whilst she had been gone in the short ten minutes.

Or less. It had felt like an eternity to him, but he knew time was subject to relative velocity. After all, Freya couldn't have taken such a long time to make a trip to return something to a teacher. Unless, of course, the staffroom was in a different block.

Now Ikuto wondered if he was going mad. Of all things to think about after a heavy moment between him and a girl who had profoundly helped changed his life, he had chosen to think about how long his friend had taken to make a trip to and from a staffroom?

"I hear the park nearby has a really good crepe stand," Freya distracted his thoughts with her words. "Shall we?"

Ikuto sighed - this time it was in defeat. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll buy."

* * *

"So."

Sounds of children laughing and shouting were faint, but clear as they came from a fair distance. The incessant barking sound of a dog could be heard, followed by a raucous yowl of a cat.

"That was some pretty hardcore stuff I walked into back there."

The wind stirred a little, disturbing the newly-grown verdant leaves of the trees that dotted the park. A dusky brown sparrow glided gracefully into a landing on a bough, twittering under the shade of the tree's canopy.

"Mind enlightening me?"

Ikuto fiddled with the sunglasses in his shirt pocket with one hand, and bit into the half-eaten crepe in his other hand. The two of them were sitting on a lone park bench, one of the many that lined the paths of the park that Freya frequented after classes ended for the day. It was there he had reconnected with the girl.

There was a hesitant look on his face, as Freya lightly poked the still-fresh sore on the subject called 'The Thing That Happened While Freya Was Gone'. For easy reference, TTTHWFWG.

Now that he thought about it, the acronym actually made it harder to refer to. He decided to let it remain with its long title.

"Take your time," Freya licked the snowy frosting off the crepe in her hand. The elderly owner of the stand did have quite a soft spot for his regular - none of the crepes on his menu had whipped cream as an ingredient. "You have about ten minutes before I disown you as a friend."

Ikuto caught the demonic gleam in her navy eyes, and shuddered a little. "And you're not that big of a loss, are you?" he retorted.

"Fine. Then you can forget about the tickets I got for the exclusive exhibition of rare violins that's showing next weekend."

Damn her. She was a crafty one. He knew Pandora and Zephyr - they had crossed paths while he had been in Europe a few years back. The slyness definitely ran in the family, though he had to admit that the younger Tsukiko girl wasn't quite as neurotic as the older one.

Thank God for that.

Ikuto sucked in a breath of air, and released it slowly and heavily, slumping his shoulders and leaning back into the bench they were sitting on. "Where do you want me to begin?"

Freya mulled over his question, then said, "Just explain what happened today first."

"Well," A fluttering butterfly caught the fancy of Ikuto's eyes. His irises followed its erratic pattern of flight. "She demanded to know where I've been the past few years, then insisted I tell her why I never bothered to let her know I was back in Japan."

Freya contemplatively chewed on the crepe in her mouth, swallowing it before speaking again. "I didn't mean to overhear, but I believe I heard something about trust and circumstances. It wasn't very clear, of course, since the doors and windows were all closed."

"As you know, I've known Amu for a long time."

"Sure."

"In fact, I met her around the same time she transferred to a new school, and met those friends of hers."

"You mean Tadase and Rima?"

"The girl came into the picture way after they met. No, that was the time when that androgynous boyfriend of hers was still cross-dressing as a girl."

"Nagihiko?"

"I think so. And my sister's boyfriend was still in that school, too."

It had slipped out before he could even censor any unnecessary parts.

And boy, was that part the most unnecessary bit of information at the moment. Ikuto's gaze moved quickly to see the look of tension that had flickered across his companion's face very briefly as soon as he had mentioned Souma Kukai.

"So, you're veering off the original point of the story. Trust and circumstances?"

Freya was choosing to pretend he hadn't said anything that had visibly affected her. There was definitely something between her and that air-headed jock that he didn't know. Did he want to know, though? Ikuto left that for later rumination.

"Yes. I used to be… rebellious."

"No _kidding_," Freya's tone was dry as she said those two words.

"Lay off the sarcasm, will you?" Ikuto narrowed his eyes, "As I was saying, I used to be rebellious. I did a lot of things for a bad group of people, because I wanted only one thing that only the could give me, and Amu was always there to stop me. She began to help me, in the process. Well, basically, she was the hero to my anti-hero."

"Okay, Batman. Then what?"

"Freya," Ikuto met her eyes steadily, "I had feelings for her."

Now came the thin ice. They had been avoiding the topic of relationships and feelings for as long as they could have possibly held out, because the nature of _their_ own relationship was a very vague and ambiguous one.

"I see," Freya calmly continued to lick off the frosting sandwiched between layers of her crepe, but the violinist wasn't fooled. Her facial muscles had tensed - she, too, knew that they had entered a minefield of potential drama.

"I couldn't tell her why I never tried to contact her, because I was afraid all those old feelings would come back," Ikuto said, carefully weaving through the obstacles that could make him crash into a completely different - but still somewhat related - topic.

"Did you ever tell her you had feelings for her?" Freya questioned him carefully, too.

"No," Ikuto admitted, "She was happy with Tadase. She still is, I can see. She deserves someone who can definitely make her happy."

"And you punished yourself by taking away your own happiness?" Freya lifted a cynical eyebrow, "Hardly a move that makes you a man, Ikuto."

Ikuto shot her a sideways glare, but Freya continued nibbling into her crepe. "I couldn't promise a lifetime of happiness for her, Freya. At that time, I still had a lot of things that I wanted to get done. Questions that I wanted to find the answers to," he broke off a piece of his own crepe and threw it onto the ground for the lone bird that had landed in front of them. "Amu deserves someone who can take her out on dates on a regular basis, Freya. Someone who can hold her when she's sad, or tired. Someone who she can depend on when she needs him. Someone who always knows what to say at the right time."

"So that's it, then?" Freya asked, "You're going to stay hopelessly in anguished love with her until the day you can't stand it anymore and commit artistic suicide?"

"Artistic suicide?" Ikuto couldn't help but ignore the real jab of her sentence to question her choice of words.

Freya rolled her eyes, like she had expected Ikuto to echo the last part of her sentence. "Don't most prodigies in the field of arts either die at a young age from sickness or suicide?"

He had to pull away from the seriousness of the conversation to admit that Freya had point. Ikuto thrust himself back into the sombre mood. "I am mostly over her. I did use the word 'had', didn't I? As long as I don't make any direct contact with her, those feelings stay as dead as an awkward conversation."

"Didn't you talk to her?"

"I did, but I didn't look at her."

"… Pardon me partly for my completely unladylike comment, and partly because I have to say that or else Baraneko's super-sensitive hearing will bite me in the behind, but you're a pansy."

Ikuto bit into the crepe. "I'm aware of that," he said after swallowing, "Now will you leave it be?"

Freya had, by now, finished her crepe and was left with the cardboard crepe holder. "I'm not one for meddling, but does this mean you're going to die forever alone?"

Ikuto choked on his crepe momentarily before managing a safe swallow. "What makes you say that?"

"You're emotionally detached, is what I'm saying," Freya's fingers worked to torture the cardboard in her hands as she folded it into a small pocket. "You've been spending all this time hanging out with me, when you could be out there looking for the future bride of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You do know you're not getting any younger, right?"

Now it was Ikuto's turn to roll his eyes. "Freya, I am painfully aware of the fact that I am 'old'. Don't worry - I've always found my way through life. I'll figure something out."

Freya grinned at that. "I hope that doesn't include Russian mail-order brides. You won't be that desperate, right?"

Ikuto had to smile along with the infectious grin on her face. "I'm not bragging, but you must admit that I'm quite a catch. I won't be doing any ordering, thank you very much."

* * *

Why did it feel like ten bags of very heavy lead had just attached themselves to his heart?

Kukai had been taking a brisk run through the park - it was one of those rare afternoons where Utau was busy with work, and he had some time alone to himself. During those times, the jock liked to take long runs out. It was a good thing, too, after the not-quite-a-dream-but-not-quite-a-nightmare-either this morning, he needed to let off some steam. Today, of all other days, he had decided to try the park, out of all other routes.

Was fate that bored with the current going-ons in the world already?

So, as he worked at a very speedy pace along the cobblestone path cutting through the celadon fields of grass, his adrenalin-hazed mind almost dismissed the two dark-haired people sitting on the park bench as just a pair of random people.

_Almost._

An incessant nagging at the back of his mind had urged him to take another - this time, clearly - look at the two people. Freya and Ikuto. Ordinarily, Kukai would've processed this quickly, and merely gone up to them to strike up a friendly conversation.

Did he do that?

Nope. He registered the smiles on their faces into his head, and that heavy feeling had descended upon him shortly after. Instead of letting them know he was present, Kukai had decided to continue his run, and eventually stopped to rest at a picnic table.

As he sat alone, listening to the pounding of blood in his ears slow down, Kukai had to wonder: Why did he feel so inexplicably…_ sad?_

* * *

Author: As always, constructive criticism, feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Luv,  
Pichuzilla.


	17. Numb

Author: GASP! What is this? A new chapter?

Okay, it's not as funny as I'd like it to be. I do realize that I've been very inactive lately. My last update was almost a year ago, and I feel horrible about it. I've been busy assimilating to life as a college kid, and as a result, I haven't had much time to myself. I'm so, so sorry.

I'm transferring colleges, and the new school year starts on Tuesday, so hurrah me. (Sense the sarcasm here)

I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, and loyal readers who still read and follow this story! This story's reached a hundred reviews! I'm so happy for your support, and do promise to keep up with your expectations!

Special thanks to: _MidnightCherryBlossoms_.

Disclaimer: I own whatever's not in the original. Hence, therefore and ergo, I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

It had been a very gloomy month for Souma Kukai. He hadn't been the same ever since that not-quite-a-dream-but-not-quite-a-nightmare-either. It did not plague him during every second of the day, but it drifted back to his focus very often. How often? Say, at least once every one or two hours.

It was** that** bad.

Being the type to naturally dismiss things that troubled him by fixing the problem, this was a huge - if not colossal - block for him. Often, Utau would catch him zoning out during a conversation, and if it weren't for his notoriously dog-like loyalty, she would've accused him of being unfaithful to her.

The reason why she hadn't bothered to inquire her boyfriend regarding the reason for his short attention span, was that she had a lack of faith in the depth of his intelligence, and also, because she knew that if he wanted to talk about it, he would. If he hadn't said anything so far, that meant he was handling his problem on his own without any trouble at all.

"Goodnight," he said, after having pecked her on the cheek as a gesture for a goodnight kiss, "I'll call you after practice tomorrow,"

Utau watched the sandy-haired figure get smaller as the physical distance between them increased. She shook her head; a small smile present on her lips as she closed the door of her apartment behind her.

She pulled off her leather boots, relishing the cool wooden surface of the floor beneath her bare feet as she walked down the hallway and headed for her bedroom.

A soft, indiscernible tune started up, playing from somewhere. Utau dropped onto her cream-sheeted bed, pulling out her phone.

_Caller ID: Tsukiyomi Ikuto 3_

Utau slid her thumb across the bottom area of the screen, and held it up to her ear. "Yes, brother?"

"Do me a favor, will you?" the low voice of her brother crackled through the earpiece.

Utau made a face. "What, not even a 'hello' or an 'I miss you, let's meet up soon?' for your lovely little sister?"

"If Amu asks you anything about me, tell her that I pissed you off, so I'm basically dead to you as far as you're concerned."

Utau's blonde eyebrow shot upwards with curiosity. She hadn't heard her older brother utter that name ever since he left Japan for Europe. She had known enough to avoid mentioning the girl's name, because Ikuto did not fancy talking about what went through the dark, mystery-shrouded space that was his mind.

"And why would she stop asking me if I say that?"

"Because everyone knows you're a bitc-,"

"Use that adjective to describe me, and you're _really _going to be 'basically dead to me'."

"It's a noun, not an adjective. Fine. It's because everyone knows you're a _bit_ evil, so if someone pisses you off, and you say they're dead to you, they'll know not to ask you anymore," Ikuto's voice was tinged with skepticism, though Utau's brother complex was more than a 'little' complex, so he wasn't very worried about her disowning him. "You can do that for me, right?"

Utau hugged a stuffed white rabbit to her chest with her free hand, pulling at its ears. "Sure. But why now?" She wanted to know, "Did you see her or something? If you did, she pulled a classic Amu, didn't she?"

The blonde singer heard a sharp intake of breath on the other line, and some heavy sighing, which let her know that her guesses, on both accounts, were right. "Where did you see her?"

"I went to Freya's classroom a week ago, and as it turned out, she's got the same cleaning duty as Amu."

Utau shook her head as her free fingers twisted the poor rabbit's button nose. "My dear, sweet brother," her tone was a mix of sympathy and disapproval, "You're being stupid, and as Amu's friend, I think you should stop avoiding her."

"What do you know?" Ikuto scoffed condescendingly, "You've basically had the same boyfriend since you were in high school,"

Utau narrowed her eyes. "Shut up," she said, her voice tight.

The blonde didn't like to think about how long she'd been with Kukai. Mostly because there was a big gap of time in which they weren't together. She knew that to most people, they'd think that she was being stupid; that Kukai was being stupid. What was that saying again?

Oh, yes.

_Getting back together with an ex is like buying a ticket to a movie you've already watched, and had a bad ending. _

Utau smacked herself mentally. No. She wouldn't allow herself to think like that. Last time, it was because of the bad timing. Kukai had been immature then. His inability to understand Utau's maturity back then had caused the rift between them, and ultimately the break-up. Now it was different. They were a little bit older, and Kukai had definitely matured. No matter how small that level of maturity was, he had still done some growing up in the years that they had been apart.

Yes.

They were fine now.

She was sure of that.

xxxx

"Loki, are you gay?"

The sudden, straightforward question caught the dark-haired boy off-guard, causing him to choke noisily on the water that he had been previously drinking from a water bottle.

He hacked noisily until he could compose himself. Sitting up while clearing his throat, he then glared at the copper-haired girl sitting on the other side of the flimsy plastic table. "What makes you think that, Aria?"

The older girl shrugged nonchalantly, fiddling with the lens of her bulky camera. Her sharp eyes looked up furtively, studying the wary look on the Tsukiko twin's face. "Dunno, really," she decided to say, "It's just that I've never seen you look twice at any other girl. And since you're slightly on the effeminate side, I naturally came to this conclusion like anyone would,"

"E-Effeminate, you say?" Loki's tone was a scandalized one; his icy eyes were widened in horror.

Aria picked up the memory card that had been sitting on the tabletop. "You're a guy in most aspects, of course. You're just a little bit pretty, just like your older brother," the redhead explained, "But you seem to damn the females of the human species, save for your sisters and mother,"

Loki twisted the cap of the bottle back on, and cast the photography club's president a dirty look. "Just 'cause I don't like girls doesn't mean I don't like girls!"

"Are you even listening to what you're saying right now, Tsukiko?"

Loki tapped his fingers against his chin thoughtfully, as if he were drumming logic into his mind. After exchanging a few pointed looks, and making a show of thinking really hard with exaggerated 'hm's and 'hah's, Loki smacked his palm on the surface of the table with an air of finality.

"At this point of my life, I am more into the technology that can be easily understood and obtained. I would rather spend my time shut up in a dark room playing the expert mode of the latest Assassin's Creed, instead of trying to woo some passive-aggressive girl who thinks I can read her mind like some sort of psychic. However, I do appreciate the fact that girls do exist, because if not for them, I wouldn't have been brought into this very world where my beloved consoles exist!" Loki seemed very pleased with his answer, which was evident from his gratified expression.

Aria resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Loki's grandiose proclamation. "So your kind of girl is someone who likes games?"

Loki raised a dark eyebrow at her question, and scoffed. "I don't have a type. If I were to like a girl, she'd have to be able to play the piano, be Japanese and have brilliantly un-dyed black hair!"

The redheaded girl gave the younger boy a pointed look. "That _is_ having a type, Loki," she pointed out dryly, before adding, "But those are kind of random specifics, though,"

Loki leaned back into the chair he was sitting in, closing his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. "Random, but they _are _traits that I have thought of and picked carefully. Call me shallow, but my girlfriend needs to match me. A couple is sort of like a set that should complement each other. For example, since I have dark hair, she needs dark hair too, so our heads don't look weird together," he then opened one eye, "Anyways, are you done borrowing my body?"

Aria narrowed her eyes at Loki's questionable words. "Really? Do you have to put it that way?"

Loki shrugged. "If the way I look affects the results of your entry for the photography competition you're entering, then I can say it any way I like!"

Aria shook her head in a lamenting manner, but Loki's words, for some reason, bothered her. It was hard to get rid of the natural curiosity that came to a journalist, and because she was once a member of the journalism club, Aria still had that stubborn streak of curiosity. Never mind what he said about being a set that complemented each other. If he said that he had picked those three traits specifically, that meant he already had someone in mind, right?

Curious Aria was curious indeed.

xxxxx

Sounds of a pen tip scratching the surface of paper echoed loudly in the empty classroom, the fading vermillion rays of the sun spilling through the windows. Freya's dark eyebrows knotted together in a worried manner, as her hand's movement stopped as she hesitated in writing the next line of words.

"Stuck?"

The ebony-haired pianist looked up in surprise at the sudden voice, meeting Amu's hazel eyes. Freya blinked at her friend for a few seconds, registering the girl's sudden appearance in front of her.

"Well, yes, but I'm just about done writing this essay," Freya nodded with a friendly smile; a corner of her mouth twitching with a little hesitance. After what had happened yesterday, it wasn't hard to figure out why Amu was suddenly approaching her in their classroom, when everyone else had already gone home a few hours ago.

It was more like the girl was ambushing her, really, if one considered the time the Joker had picked to approach her. But Freya wasn't going to react badly to that - she would've done the same if she knew a friend of hers was in contact with an old friend of hers who was avoiding her.

But she knew Ikuto. She knew that the violinist was trying to avoid Amu for a reason; that if he saw her again, he'd feel an old pain that he had taken so long to get over. She also knew that Amu didn't know exactly why Ikuto was avoiding her, but she was certain that the girl had a vague idea of the reason for Ikuto's reluctance to face her.

"So….," Amu's cheeks were starting to burn a scarlet colour, mostly likely from the fact that she had probably taken hours to muster up the courage to ask Freya about Ikuto, "You're a friend of Ikuto's, huh?"

Freya capped her pen and set it down. "Well, I guess so," she affirmed with a slight nod.

"Did you just meet him?"

Freya shook her head. "I met him eleven years ago in Prague," she explained, feeling the awkwardness of the atmosphere rising steadily, "We were both competing in the same competition,"

"So… Ikuto must've said something after that little scene yesterday, right?"

"Well…," Freya laughed nervously, "I'm not really one to throw myself in the midst of something between people. I don't really like involving myself in things that aren't my business,"

Freya felt slightly guilty and hypocritical for saying that, because while she had said that to the rose-haired girl, she did recall drilling Ikuto for an explanation during the day before. She decided to get rid of the guilt by telling herself that this was for Ikuto's sake.

Yep. Before she could catch herself, Freya was already nodding in agreement to her mental reasoning. She found Amu staring at her strangely; a pink eyebrow raised at Freya.

"But Freya-,"

"Freya! I'm here!" A disheveled brown head poked its way through the open doorway. Sora stared at the two girls, the headphones around his neck dangling soundlessly against his collar. "Ooh. Looks like I came in at a bad time. Did I interrupt anything?"

At the abrupt appearance of the self-proclaimed DJ, Amu's face turned completely red, the dark cinnabar shade almost making her face steam with embarrassment. "N-no, n-not really," she said, her tone as cool as possible as she adopted a neutral expression of indifference, "I was just about to leave. See you tomorrow, Freya,"

The dark-haired Tsukiko blinked at her friend's sudden aberration upon Sora's arrival. Then she remembered that Amu was actually a really shy girl, and she always masked that with what other classmates described as a 'cool and spicy' exterior. Freya giggled softly at this, amused by Amu's social awkwardness.

"Bye, Amu!" she grinned as the girl walked past Sora and out of the door. "Hey Sora!"

The brunette shook off Amu's chilly indifference and his usual grin reappeared on his face. "Loki texted me to tell us to go ahead and go home. Aria's not done borrowing his body, apparently," he explained, holding up his phone.

Freya cleared her desk, packing in her things and zipping up her bag. "He's so… dramatic. And shady," she rolled her eyes at the way her twin had described being a model for her club's president, "So I guess the waffle stop we had planned is off, huh?"

"No!"

Freya raised an eyebrow at Sora's loud reply. "I mean, we both could still go together. It'd be a waste of the anticipating we did all day today, right?" he had shouted 'no' before he could catch himself - this was a rare opportunity of alone time with the ebony-haired object of his affections! He could not let this opportunity slip through his fingers - it was hard enough to talk to her without Loki shooting him sly looks all the time.

Freya stood up from her chair, picking up her bag. "Well, I_ have _been craving crunchy Belgian waffles since I woke up this morning," she walked towards Sora, "Let's go, then!"

Letting the girl walk ahead of him, Sora quietly pumped in fist in the air with excitement. Finally, he'd be able to spend some time with Freya!

xxxx

Freya inhaled the scent of baking waffles; cheeks flushed with excitement. She could feel the deep, aching hunger gnawing in her stomach, and the thought of sinking her teeth into the crunchy edges of waffles made her craving for them grow stronger.

"Freya, you're drooling…" Sora commented from across the table.

"What? I am?" Freya lifted her hands, touching her fingers against her lips. Dry. She then glared at Sora accusingly. "You're mean."

"No, I'm Sora," the russet-haired boy winked at her roguishly with an equally mischievous grin on his face.

"That was horrible."

"You know it's funny."

Freya rolled her eyes in a good-natured manner, a grin on her face as she turned around to look out for the waiter with their orders. Sora studied the girl in front of him with a slight smile on his face; his eyes following every small movement she made. He admired the dark, ebony tresses that softly framed her face; the rest of her hair had been tucked into a messy ponytail after complaining of the unexpected warmth of the day.

He could probably try to not seem shallow, but admittedly Freya's looks were the reason why she had caught the DJ's eye in the first place. She was practically a Japanese version of Lucy Hale! Of course, if he hadn't gotten to know the girl, the small crush would have probably faded away as quickly as she had first unknowingly attracted his attention.

It was definitely hard to get her to see him as more than just a friend. At first, the obstacle had been Kukai, because there had definitely been something between the two that could not be overlooked. However, after he had gotten back together with his previous girlfriend, Sora saw an unexpected opportunity for him to up his game in the pursuit for Freya. But then the moody, brooding violinist Ikuto just had to pop up as yet another block in the road for Sora.

Obviously, as much as he respected Ikuto as a fellow musician, Sora was not overly fond of the prodigy. After all, he had been the one to snatch what was Sora's only opportunity to get Freya. And the worst part was, the both of them - Freya and Ikuto - said that they were just friends.

Sora was not an easily demotivated person, but he was already getting tired of others getting in his way. Sora felt like he was the only one who really was whole-hearted in his affections for Freya - and it was true. Kukai didn't know what he wanted; Ikuto was being cryptic and unpredictable.

"So how's Ikuto?" the words clawed their way out of his mouth before he could even pull them back in.

Freya's dark eyebrows raised slightly in surprise - she had definitely not been expecting such an out-of-place question from someone who was barely acquainted with Ikuto himself.

Attempting to salvage the situation, Sora then added, "I mean, the both of you are sort of seeing each other right?"

There was an increase in the level of shock in Freya's expression, and Sora realized that instead of sidestepping a field of spikes, he had practically sprinted into it.

Why didn't he have a mental filter in his brain that strained out topics to avoid? Sora wanted to crush his head between the waffle irons.

"Y-You don't have to answer that question," Sora blurted out quickly, "I do realize that I don't have any right to pry into your private life."

Freya shook her head, having gotten over the initial surprise of Sora's random inquiry. She probably should've expected it - a girl and a boy that spent a very large amount of time together. Both not publicly in a relationship with other people. Common social sense dictated that there was good reason to assume that the boy and girl were seeing each other privately.

"We aren't seeing each other," Freya informed him, "We're just friends, really,"

"You don't like him?" Sora asked.

Freya tapped her fingers rhythmically against the surface of the table as she attempted to form a response to the boy's question. "Well, I do. But as a friend."

Sora was torn between believing her and pressing further with more questions, but he decided to let it go. If Freya said she didn't like Ikuto, then he would just have to count his lucky stars and hope that it would remain that way.

xxxx

"I'm home!" Freya announced as she closed the door behind her. She walked down the hallway and stopped at an open door. She poked her head in and saw her father walking around in a small circle, his head bent down and his hands moving around in sweeping gestures.

"-tell them to increase the bid. Yes. I know you think it's a bad idea, but trust me. I know what I'm doi-," he stopped when he realized that Freya was staring at him through the open doorway. "Sorry, but can I call you back? Yes. Thank you."

Satoshi pressed the button on his BlueTooth receiver and turned towards his daughter. "Hello, Freya. I didn't hear you come in."

"I can see why," she was referring to his phone conversation, "Is mother home yet?"

Satoshi shook his head. "No, she had some business to take care of, but she'll be home in time to make dinner," he said, "You can leave that to her, okay? You go take a bath and do your homework now. Remind your brother to do his homework, too,"

Freya nodded obediently. "Alright."

xxxx

Freya dropped her bag on the floor beside her bed and flopped down onto the sage-colored sheets. She did not look it, but her mind was flooded with ruminations and thoughts. In the very core of this mental storm was a simple, innocent question.

_"You don't like him?"_

Although she had answered Sora with a clear and certain reply, she was feeling anything but. It was hard to tell whether she did or not - after Kukai, Freya had decided to forget about anything to do with the matters of the heart. Thinking about him gave her a numb feeling - it was as if her ability to feel had already shut down.

But Sora's question had planted a seed of doubt in her. Was she really unable to feel? Or was it because she no longer cared about the jock, but instead, had feelings for the violinist?

She was confused. And she hated being confused. Then, she sat up and reached for her bag, fishing out her phone and searched her contacts list.

Freya had always had a surefire way to get rid of her confusion. Her thumbs typed rapidly onto the keyboard.

_'Hey. We need to talk.'_

And that was to talk about it. She pressed send.

_Message sent._

* * *

Author: As always, constructive criticism, feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Luv,  
Pichuzilla.


End file.
